Recalling the Nightmare
by Juu50x
Summary: Sort of sequel to Nightmare's Lullaby.    About a year after the defeat of Nightmare Moon, strange things are happening to Twilight. She starts to recieve strange dreams and something is... changing in her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP: FiM or it's characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro****.**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter might suck a bit. But I'm not really good at starting stories. And if you see grammar mistakes (and there will be many) let me know what needs to be fixed and you might get used to them, since English isn't my first language and writing not my strongest points.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Day...**

Twilight let out a long yawn as she woke up. She always seemed to have same kind of schedule like the sun. She always found herself waking up around the time when Celestia's sun was high enough. She let out another yawn before getting up. "Spike, wake up!" she said, looking at the pile of covers where the baby dragon was trying to hide himself from the sunlight.

"..." Spike mumbled something that Twilight couldn't hear, but she was sure Spike was more likely complaining.

Twilight couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Spike was always such heavy sleeper. But it still surprised Twilight that Spike still hadn't got used to this, since they've been doing this long as she could remember.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." she said, letting a small smile form onto her lips.

"...too early... back to sleep..." Twilight was quite sure what Spike had said earlier, but it probably was still close to it.

"..._must have something to do being a dragon._" Twilight thought. While using her magic to lift Spike up. "Wha... what Twilight?" Spike mumbled. "Why can't I just sleep?" he complained. "There's nothing that you need me to do..." Spike yawned.

"Oh Spike." Twilight couldn't help but let out big smile. "There's always something going on and we need to be ready for it." she said, sounding bit amused.

"...something _must_ always go on around you." Spike grumbled quietly. But Twilight was completely ignoring him, and quickly forgot that she was still holding him with her magic. Soon there was a loud scream which was followed by a loud "THUD", and soon. "I'm so sorry Spike!" Twilight almost screamed. And so their daily routine began.

* * *

><p>Later, on the other side of Ponyville, but still bit close to library, Rainbow Dash was once again practicing her stunts, or as she liked to call them: "20% Cooler Super Awesome Rainbow Move". She quickly picked up the speed which was from half away of Sonic Rainbow. As she raced forward she made couple rolls, she then suddenly took hard turn upwards, going even faster. She then dropped her altitude and started spinning.<p>

"_And now for the cooler part!_" Rainbow Dash then started spinning faster and faster, while slowing her descent, until her descent halted completely, but she was still spinning. And she was spinning fast. Soon there was a small "vortex" made out of rainbow colors on the sky. "_Just little more..._"

But all of her concentration was were interrupted when a sudden flash of bright light and, what sounded like explosion made her loose her concentration and she was quickly spinning out of control.

"_Nononononono!_" Dash screamed, while also trying to keep her cool. But it was already too late, she was already spinning out of control and soon she found herself flying into a random direction and she couldn't control her flight as the speed was too fast for her wings to adapt.

* * *

><p>"There you go." Fluttershy said, giving her pet rabbit Angel his usual breakfast which was big bowl of salad and other vegetables. The small rabbit seemed to consider what his owner was presenting to him. Fluttershy couldn't help but sigh inwardly. Angel was always so strict about these kinds of things. But she had to sometimes show him that she was in charge of this house and not him.<p>

After maybe thirty seconds of inspecting the food, the rabbit started eating with satisfied expression. "Good boy." Fluttershy smiled.

Suddenly the rabbit stopped eating and started looking around with bit worried expression. As if he could sense or hear something that Fluttershy couldn't "What is it?" Fluttershy asked. Of course Angle didn't say anything as he couldn't speak. He simply started jumping around Fluttershy's living room, looking out of the windows.

"What is-" Fluttershy was about to ask again, but was interrupted by what sounded like a small explosion. "AH!" she screamed as she jumped up, her wings carrying her all the way to the sealing of the room. Luckily she didn't fly high enough to hit her head.

After she was able to collect herself, she quickly got outside. For a moment she was worried about what she might witness, but after getting outside, much to relieve everything seemed to be quite normal. Except purple smoke on the sky. And it seemed like it was coming from the library.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy screamed, if you could really call that a scream. "Angel, you stay here!" Fluttershy said, even if it was quite obvious. The rabbit gave a salute and then slammed to door loudly shut. Fluttershy on the other hand started flying towards the library fast as her wings could carry her.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty!" a familiar voice said behind the door, making bot Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake little excited. Aunty Pie (as they started calling her couple weeks ago) waited behind the curtains, ready to jump at the foals and entertain them like many other times. In in a way, it had become Pinkie's second meaning in her live than just throwing around parties, and so she's been trying to give the little foals the best laughs.<p>

"Here comes the Great, Wonderful AND Cheerful Pinkie!" Pinkie Pie jumped behind the curtains, dressed in pink colored cloak with various pictures of sweets and balloons around it. But same couldn't be said about the hat. Which looked like a magicians hat, but unlike the cloak, the hat had various stars around it and in the middle of the hat was a picture of crescent moon. Just like usually, the fillies looked at Pinkie Pie with confused and amused looks.

"Thank you, thank you.!" Pinkie bowed which made little Pumpkin and Pound giggle at the way she did it. "_I've got them now._" Pinkie thought cheerfully.

"Now be amazed as Wonderful AND Cheerful Pinkie will-!" Pinkie wasn't able to finish her impression of certain pony as there was a large sounding explosion and the next thing Pinkie knew, a full bag of flour had fallen all over her and she couldn't help but make, rather funny looking, frown on her face.

But at least it had helped a bit since that explosion really scared the young foals and now the pure white Pinkie Pie with a funny looking expression had calmed them somewhat down. Pinkie quickly got off of the stage and ran outside to see what was going on while dusting off the flour.

"Just what in the name of-!" Pinkie interrupted herself when she saw Twilight's library. And there was dark purple smoke coming from windows and the door. Pinkie let out a panicked gaps. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she rambled. For a short moment her brain went into complete overload and she didn't know what do.

"PINKIE!" Mrs. Cake suddenly yelled from the shop. "Get hold of yourself and go check on Twilight!" that seemed to snap the young pony from her shock

"OH RIGHT!" she pretty much screamed. "DON'T WORRY TWILIGHT! PINKIE PIE IS COMMING TO THE RESCUE!" she screamed while running through small crowd of ponies that went to see what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Steady... steady..." Rarity mumbled to herself. "It's almost done. Just couple more lines and it's done!" she said, getting more exited. She had been working hours and hours on a new sketch for her newest and probably the best dresses of all of Equestria!<p>

She had already started working on the drawing really early in the morning, bit before the sun was even fully up, and now after hour of delicate work and careful use of magic, she was almost ready. And then she could finally start making the dress and it would be just perfect.

"Oh Rarity you've out done yourself this time!" Rarity said to herself, with a wide smile on her lips.

But her joys quickly disappeared when there was loud sound, ears breaking, and with it ground shook a bit, which wasn't much, but enough for spook Rarity which made her lost control of her horn and it looked like a lightning was striking at the sketch.

Rarity stared at the drawing in disbelieve her eyes growing quite large from the shock. How this could have happened? She had been so, _so_ careful! She had spent so many hours to make this sketch perfect! Now all that hard work, wasted.

"...!" for a moment Rarity wasn't able to say or think anything, expect the fact that her work was ruined. But suddenly in her brain clicked and another thought appeared in her mind. "SWEETY BELLE!" she screamed at the first name that came to her mind. "IS THIS ANOTHER OF YOUR CUTIE MARK TRICKS?"

"It wasn't me!" she could hear her younger sister yelled from outside. "Rarity! It's coming from the library!" that stopped Rarity from doing what she was about to do. "WHAT!" she suddenly sprinted from her room. "My goodness...!" she gasped, while looking at libraries direction. Before she knew it, she was running towards the library.

* * *

><p>"That's the last of 'em." Applejack was quite pleased with herself. Behind her were many apple buckets, full of apples of course. She couldn't believe she was able to fill all those buckets and the day hadn't been full. Although Big Mac did gave her little help.<p>

But her good mood was interrupted by ground shaking and somewhat bright explosion. But that wasn't all as something that was flying quite fast, was heading towards her direction. And Applejack did the only thing that came to her mind. "_DUCK!_" there was a loud crash when, whatever it was, crashed quite loudly.

"What in tarnation?" she said loudly while looking at the carnage before her. Then suddenly the pile started moving and beneath the piles of apples and broken buckets, and Rainbow Dash emerged. "Listen Applejack." Dash said, sounding bit startled. "I... I can explain!" she said raising her hooves in defense.

"Well you better start explaining fast Rainbow Dash." Applejack said, much to Rainbow Dash's she sounded quite calm. "Before you are about to fly without help of your wings!" Applejacks said, raising angirily her voice with every sentence.

That seemed to make Rainbow Dash panic. And that caused her to talk like Pinkie Pie. "I was practicing my " I was out there practicing my "20% Cooler Super Awesome Rainbow Move" and-"

"I knew it!" Applejack interrupted in frustration.

"No! Listening to me!" now it was Dash interrupted Applejack. "I was practicing with enough distance from your farm, like we agreed!" she said. "But then there was this, like _really _big explosion, and the next thing I knew, I'm loosing control and... you know the rest." she said. Lowering her head.

"What's with you and my farm...?" Applejack thought out loud. "Don't answer that!" she quickly added. "So, if you weren't behind that racket, then who or what?" she asked, sounding bit skeptical. Applejack wasn't able to hear any answer when Rainbow Dash suddenly sprinted from the mess, while also picking her up.

"WHAT IN THE HAY DASHY!" she screamed. "Slow down there! What's the hurry all of sudden!"

"It came from Twilight's library! That explosion!" for a moment Applejack's brains didn't register what Rainbow Dash had exactly meant, but she quickly figured it out when she saw purple smoke coming from the library's direction. "Oh hay." she whispered. "What you've done now Twilight."

* * *

><p>"Spike!" Twilight coughed. "Spike! Where are you? Are you OK!" Twilight let out another cough as her lungs tried to get rid of the smoke. The only answer Twilight received was more heavy coughing than her own. "Ye- *cough* Yeah I guess." Spike said. "Sheesh Twilight, just what were you trying to do?" he asked. Coughing again, little loudly this time. "You didn't try to make food out of nothing again did you?"<p>

"No!" Twilight coughed. "I was trying this new spell." she said.

"Never knew *cough* that spells could produce this much smoke." Spike said, while letting out another series of coughing.

Twilight let out her own series of cough before answering. "Probably just some side-effect."

"_I've had enough with this much smoke!_" she thought frustrated. She then started consecrating the magic in her horn and tried to clear the room from smoke. But as she tried to reach her magics, a sudden pain coursed through her head, like someone had opened a floodgate and the pain was, literally pouring in her head which made her cry in pain and made her fall on the floor.

"Twilight" Spike yelled. Getting quickly to Twilight's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. "What just happened?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." Twilight said confused. Why this sudden head ache? It almost felt like her head would split in half! But then the pain all of suddenly disappeared. Like it wasn't there couple seconds ago.

"DON'T WORRY TWILIGHT!" sudden scream came from the door. "Oh no...!" was all Twilight was able to say before a pink blur grabbed her. "PINKIE IS HERE!" and the next thing she knew, she was carried outside, while Pinkie Pie was holding her in a tight bear hug.

"P... Pinkie..." Twilight gasped whatever air she could breath. "Yo... you are... crus... crushing... me!

"Oh! Ooops! Sorry Twilight." Pinkie giggled as she dropped Twilight who was now heavily gasping air.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" Twilight asked, while her lungs were finally filling up. But that question was rather unnecessary since no doubt that the whole Poniville heard and saw that.

"I was like entertaining little Cakes and then there was this big bang and then I was covered in flour!" Pinkie Pie explained and Twilight was having trouble of keeping up what Pinkie was saying. "And then I went outside to see what was going on and then-!"

"Twilight!" both Rainbow and Applejack yelled as they reached the library. "What in the hay happened?" Applejack asked.

"Just one of her spells gone wrong." Spike said, joining with the other ponies. "And no need to ask, I'm OK." he said, small bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"A spell gone wrong?" Rainbow asked. "Just "a spell gone wrong"? You probably mean "a spell gone disastrously and horribly wrong", am I right?" Rainbow said.

"Well... I guess so..." Twilight mumbled.

"Oh Twilight, it's good to see that you are OK." a quite voice said, slightly above her.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight said, sounding bit shocked. "How long have you been there?" she asked. The shy Pegasus was quiet for a while as if embarrassed to answer. "Aaah... about, couple minutes." she said. "Are... are you sure that you are alright Twilight?" she then asked. "I mean your mane and coat don't look that good." she said, while pointing at Twilight.

Then all of suddenly Rainbow Dash started snickering, which quickly turned into a full laughter. "What's so funny Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, sounding both confused and irritated.

"HAHAHAAA! Man you should see yourself Twilight! HAAAHAHAHAHAH!" Rainbow laughed.

"Rainbow Dash, stop that." Applejack then said. "That ain't that funny." then as if from the cue Pinkie Pie started laughing almost hard as Rainbow Dash. "Oh it is!" she laughed.

Applejack changed her gaze between two laughing ponies and Twilight whose mane was in complete mess, which reminded her about the "incident" couple weeks ago but this time it was even more messier. And her coat was now darker shade of purple and also a bit mess, like her mane.

Slowly Applejack's lips started twitching and soon everypony could hear small snickering coming from her. And soon Spike and even Fluttershy were joining them also. "Thanks a lot." Twilight said, with big frown on her face.

"Oh lighten up Twilight." Pinkie Pie said. "You should see yourself!" she then continued laughing. Twilight seemed to think for a moment, before her face twisted into a humorous smile and soon she joined with her friends.

"Oh Twilight darling! Are you alright? I can't believe that..." Rarity stopped herself when she noticed everypony laughing. "What's so funny? I myself don't find anything funny about this situati-!" Rarity then let out a gasp that was almost able rival Pinkie's own. That seemed to make the laughter stop.

"Oh _darling_! What happened to your mane? Oh my goodness look at your coat!" she then started circling around Twilight with wide eyes. "How can you laugh at something like this? Oh, this looks just _dreadful_! Don't worry Twilight I have just the proper things for this kind of mess!" everypony just stared at Rarity. "What?"

And then the laughter began again. "What? What did I say?" but the only answer she got was slightly louder laughter. "This isn't laughing matter!" Rarity yelled. But soon even she joined with her friends even though she didn't know why. While other ponies looked at them like they were crazy.

And maybe they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the first chapter and sorry if it sucked. And since I sucked writing Applejack's accent (I tried), I'm going to write her dialog like everybody's. And don't worry, Nightmare Moon will make an appearance (small one) in the next chapter. After that her part will only get bigger.<strong>

****So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will also enjoy the future chapters. And don't forget to comment/review! And constructive criticism is always welcome!****

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MLP: FiM or it's characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro****.**

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is bit short! Next one will be bit longer. Hopefully longer than first one.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 2**

**Cleaning Up**

After Twilight and her friends had a good laugh, they turned their gaze at the library which was just one big mess. If they could just see anything at all since the smoke was still inside and obscured whatever mess the library was in.

"Damn Twilight." Applejack said. "Just what sort of spell did ya try to make? I don't think any spell you've done so far have been like this." she said. And Twilight herself looked bit embarrassed.

"Well, I was trying to test out this sort of new "Aura" spell." she explained. "It was said to be bit complicate, but the book never said anything about that the "missteps" would be so... messy." Twilight said, although her last sentence sounded more like a question.

"That still didn't answer my question." Applejack said.

"Excuse me Applejack!" Rarity interrupted before Twilight could say anything. "Might I suggest that we first deal with this awful mess before we go to the full details." she said.

"Yeah... I guess Rarity is right." Twilight said. Looking back at her home. The smoke was almost completely gone, so she could see somewhat what had happened, and it didn't look nice. Most of the books were all around the floor, all of them colored in dark purple dust. And the kitchen had it's own disaster, but not so bad like living room. Just like other rooms, the windows were blown open, but the table and chairs were pretty much _scattered _around the kitchen.

"Well, I guess we better start working then." Twilight said, as she started channeling her magic through her horn trying to make the rest of the smoke disappear. But just like couple moments before, she felt the familiar pain going through her. It was strange, it almost felt like her magic was the one that was causing her the pain. Like it was... draining or something.

But this time the painful feeling wasn't thankfully that bad that she would collapse, but it was enough to make one heck of a headache. And still made her to held her head on her hoof. "Hey Twilight are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked, hovering bit over Twilight looking concerned.

"I... I don't know." Twilight wasn't completely sure either. Was this just some kind of side effect from failed attempt to use the spell? "_But there wasn't any kinds of mentioning about side effects!_" she thought. "It already happened before you guys came."

"Well, if you allow me dear." Rarity cut in, her horn glowing it's snow white color.

Soon the library was clear from the smoke and as everybody suspected, the library surely had seen it's finer days. And the mess was really big. "Well..." was all Rarity could say as her eyes had become quite large from the shock.

"Oh this is going to be some much fun!" Pinkie seemed to jump out of nowhere in front of them, while dressed in some kind of house cleaner outfit. "We could like totally have a some kind of cleaning up party! I could get us some hmph!" Pinkie Pie muttered since Applejack's hoof was on her mouth.

"I don't think we need something like that." Applejack said, then gave quick glance on Pinkie's outfit. "And how in the hay did ya... Ya know what never mind!" Applejack then said, remembering that this was Pinkie Pie they were talking about. She then took her hoof off of Pinkie's mouth, who looked bit disappointed.

"Oh alright then." she said, sounding bit sad. "But later we'll sure need to have some kind of after cleaning up party!" Pinkie said, while she started randomly bouncing around. Twilight and others simply gave themselves and Pinkie a strange expression. "What?" nopony didn't give any answer.

"So what if we start cleaning up now?" Spike asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><em>Moment before the accident...<em>

It could feel as the... _host_ was channeling her magics again. A familiar feeling started coursing through the host. _It _could feed again. But all this _wait_ had become... inexcusable! The more magic it draw, the more conscious and stronger it became. But now after, the Void knows how long... the wait was enough! Enough of being careful! It was time to make the return that it had waited for! Time to make this world witness rebirth of new kind Darkness!

Time to show the _false_ ones what true strength and power was!

_Yes!_

The spell she was using... so much magic! Suddenly the return seemed to be even more possible! It would be possible and finest!

_Must have...!_

The feeling of raw magic. The power of Element of Magic! It was delicious. _I WANT MORE!_ the drain continued. And the host still didn't notice anything. But the amounts of magic that the _creature_ was leaching, was still small compared to the magic its host wielded. She wouldn't notice. Not if it continued feeding hungrier.

But temptation was overwhelming! It started feeding even more. The magic that was able to escape from its hunger, preparing for the spell to be cast. It could feel as drawing, growing larger and stronger! Little bit more...!

***KABOOM!***

The failed spell couldn't hold itself, and so it imploded as the entity, unknown to its host, fully awakened from its long "slumber". The entity started chuckling quietly, until it turned into full evil laughter. _At last!_

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present.<em>

"Wow." Twilight said, sounding surprised. "I thought it would take a whole day." she said, while looking at newly clean library. It had taken them about four hours to clean the entire library. And now it looked all the same like before. Although, Twilight could have sworn that the library looked bit, _brighter_ (if that was even possible) than before.

"_Possibly because of Rarity._" she thought.

She once again tried to use her magic and much to her surprise, she was able to use her magic without any kinds of headaches. Why this all of sudden? Couple hours ago she couldn't even cast a simple spell that might had helped her. "_I really need to check that book again._"

"Well probably if you had done that completely yourself darling." Rarity said. "And probably longer since you can't use your magic." she then added.

"Actually..." Twilight let her magic flow through her horn as she brought the book she had been reading this morning. The same book that had led her to this spell of hers.

"Hey! When you could do that?" Rainbow asked. "I thought you said that using magic would cause you bad headaches!"

Twilight wasn't sure either. Maybe it was just temporary effect. "To tell the truth, I'm not sure. Maybe just some side-effect from the spell." she said.

"Well, could you tell us what sort of spell you were trying?" Fluttershy asked. Like her other friends, she wanted to know what had Twilight was doing here. As she was bit worried that it might be also really dangerous for Ponyville.

"Oh yes. You see it was meant to improve my Aura spells." Twilight started explaining. "From what I read, if I could concentrate enough, I could manipulate my magic into many different kinds of forms."

"Huh? What exactly are you getting at?" Applejack asked.

"Well..." Twilight decided to show them instead of telling them since they would be only confused even more. She started focusing her magics, she could feel as it flowed through her horn, the violet mist of magic started forming from her horn.

Twilight's friends watched with bit shocked expressions as the mist started working on Twilight's mane and soon the mane reminded them somewhat of Princess Luna. Only they could clearly see Twilight's original mane beneath the magical aura.

"That's what you were trying to do?" Rainbow Dash asked. Sounding bit disappointed. "Sorry Twilight but, that's pretty lame. The way you made it sound..."

"Well this is not the only thing I could do." Twilight said, she then closed her eyes as she concentrated even harder. The magical mane then turned into a form of what looked like some kind of... hand. It then suddenly disappeared and Twilight's mane was back.

"I can also, well when I have enough experience, I can also make kind of copies of me or other objects." she said.

"Now that sounds way cooler!" Rainbow Dash said, now sounding bit more interested.

"Right." was all Twilight could say.

"Are you sure that kind of spell is save?" Fluttershy asked. "I... I mean, look what happened this morning." she said. "What if something might go even more wrong than last time?"

Twilight gave Fluttershy a understanding look. "I know, but I really doubt anything that worse could happen." she put a reassuring hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "And besides, you know that I don't do anything that could endanger Ponyville." she said.

"You know she is right Fluttershy." Rarity agreed.

"Okay." Fluttershy said. Sighing.

"We so need to party for this!" Pinkie suddenly yelled. "You have no idea how cool party ideas I have for that spell of your Twilight!" Pinkie said, now controlling her voice bit better. "There are so many...!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

She could feel herself getting stronger. But still not strong enough. But it didn't matter. Now the easier part would began. All she would need would be little patience. Oh yes, her revenge would be so perfect. First Twilight and her "friends", they would be the first. And she would make sure they would suffer before she would _completely _rise to power!

And after that... the whole Equestria would feel the undeniable wrath of Nightmare Moon!

* * *

><p><strong>Well here. And again sorry about the shortness and if it sucked. I've been bit down lately since I finished Mass Effect 3 yesterday and well.. you can guess the rest.<strong>

**What is Nightmare's exact plan? What horrible fate has she stored for Twilight and her friends?**

**Find out in future chapters!**

**Well anyway, don't forget to comment/review and constructive criticism is always welcome! But no flames, please.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MLP: FiM or it's characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro****.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Day**

Twilight let out a frustrated sigh as she lowered herself lower in her bathtub. This was another bad day in her life. No scratch that. Probably the worst day of her life! She never had felt so ashamed of herself. What had gotten into her and how could she have treated her friends like that? She really needed to apologize tomorrow.

All those outbursts and arguing. They just came just like that. And the feelings that went with her. Was she loosing her mind? Or was it some kind of frustration from the failed spell earlier from the morning? Or some kind of side effect? Probably!

But the problem was that after going through every book that would tell about unicorns behavior from spell side effects, while informative they were, they didn't resemble the same kinds of effects she had. When the situation was created, the feelings came to her.

Like somepony broke a dam that kept her negative emotions in check and just let the flood take over. "_Am I becoming crazy?_" Twilight thought. Her mood quickly becoming quite dressed. "What is wrong with me!" she sobbed quietly so no one could hear.

But soon that sobbing started getting louder and soon it was loud enough that even Spike, who was right now in Twilight's bedroom, trying to clean up the small mess Twilight made after hours of fruitless research. Almost immediately when he started hearing some familiar sounding sounds coming from the bathroom, he stopped cleaning and went to see what was making it.

But soon as he was close enough, he could clearly hear that those sounds came from Twilight, who was sobbing quite loudly. When Spike heard his long time friend and partner sobbing like that, he felt really bad what he had thought about Twilight earlier.

Earlier, when Twilight had suddenly appeared back to the library, looking really down, while Rarity gave her one of her nasty looks, at first Spike gave his own glare at Twilight's back and especially when Rarity had told him what had happened.

After Rarity had left, he had went to confront Twilight about today's happenings, but what made him stop was the look Twilight had on her face. It was something between lost and regret and Spike felt just bad for what he had almost said to her. And now hearing Twilight like this was just heart breaking and he didn't want her to be sad.

At first Spike thought he would go inside and try to comfort Twilight, but quickly decided not to. As much he wanted, he knew that right now Twilight needed sometime alone. Maybe he should try to cheer her up in someway tomorrow. "_Yeah!_" he thought. "_I think I'll do that!_" Spike could already feel his mood getting bit brighter. And no doubt Twilight would feel same in the next morning. And then he could try to figure out what had exactly happened between Twilight and others.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile. Twilight's subconscious...<em>

Nightmare Moon grinned widely as she "watched" the unicorn suffer in her depression and self loathing. It was just so sweet. Her first victory! But what made the victory even sweeter was that, this very night. She would make her ultimate return! Yes, tonight Nightmare Moon would return and would at last bring the eternal night! All she needed was to make sure that the little unicorn felt miserable as possible.

She was so close. As she delved further into her future plans, she also started thinking about today. About how she had made in someway, turned the Elements against each others. Well not exactly against each others, but against the Element of Magic.

It all had began with the Element of Honesty after they departed the resident of Element of Laughter and other Elements went on their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"So Twilight, Ah hope ya are ready." Applejack said.<p>

"Ready for what?" Twilight asked. She started going through her brain about what Applejack could mean. There had been already lot of happenings this day. Her spell going haywire and pretty much blew right on her face, later she and her friends cleaned up the library and quickly later, she was listening Pinkie's plans for her next party.

Well not exactly party plans, it was more for the young Cakes. The idea was nice, but Twilight wasn't sure. Her spells never were really meant for any kind of show. Unless you were certain unicorn who enjoyed showing off...

But back to the problem at hand. What she had forgotten again?

"Don't tell me ya haven' forgotten?" Applejack asked, for some reason sounding bit amused.

"Uuuh..." Twilight was still trying warp her brain around the simple question Applejack had asked, but she couldn't come up with anything. And that already gave Twilight quite face, to which Applejack couldn't help but let out a humored smile.

"It's OK Twilight." Applejack assured her when she was getting more panicked expression. "After what happened this morning, ah'm not surprised if ya forgot that ya promised me that ya were going to help me to clean up the mess Dashie made." she said.

"B... But wasn't Rainbow going to help you?" Twilight stuttered a bit.

"Yeah that's true, but that little light show of your also dropped quite many good apples and there is no way in hay ah can collect them all while there is also quite big mess." she explained. "So ya and Dashie are going to help cleaning things up."

"Alright then." Twilight said, sounding bit relieved. To tell the truth, she was actually waiting to do something else than cleaning up her library. In past few days (or was it weeks?) she had felt quite, bored. But saying that what had happened earlier wasn't exciting, was big understatement.

When they finally reached Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight could understand what Applejack meant earlier. Many apple trees had little less apples than they had couple weeks ago. But the real mess was the whole field. There was shrapnel everywhere, and Twilight had a good guess that it was from buckets and _lot_ of apples were also scattered all over.

"I did all of that?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Well, actually it was Dashie mostly." Applejack said, sounding bit embarrassed. "But that blow up of yours sure did send nice little shock wave and... well. This what you get." Applejack said.

Twilight couldn't help but let a small blush of embarrassment to rise on her cheeks. There were at least couple dozen of apples, laying on the ground, and some of the trees were little more "thinner" than usually since they were missing some leafs. "I'm... I'm sorry Applejack." Twilight said, lowering her head in shame.

"Ah, no big deal sugarcube." Applejack said reassuringly. Putting her hoof Twilight's shoulder. "Ah was about to buck some of those apple trees before this whole big mess." she said. "Ah guess, we should start."

"So... what should I do?" Twilight asked. While looking around, she noticed that Rainbow Dash was already working on collecting the apples. And she was quite forward showing her dislike. If it wasn't her face, then it could have been her rather slow process and constant rumbling.

"You might try to fix those buckets there." Applejack pointed at different direction, where Big Mac and Applebloom were trying their best to fix the buckets that were still somewhat repairable. "With your magic, ah guess you can fix most, if not all of those buckets. Have fun!" then Applejack went with Rainbow Dash, leaving Twilight alone.

"Applejack said you guys might need some help." Twilight said, as she reached Big Mac and his sister.

"Yeap." Big Mac gave his trademark answer.

"Aaaw, this ain't helping at all to get my Cutie Mark." Applebloom on the other... hoof, complained. "Maybe fixing buckets ain't my special talent." she said, her mood getting bit down.

"Don't worry Applebloom, I'm sure you get your Cutie Mark eventually." Twilight reassured. "You just need to be patient."

"Alright." Applebloom sighed. "So, are ya going to help us with these bucking...?"

"Appleboom!" Big Mac boomed, which made even Twilight jumpy a bit. "Language." he said now bit calmly. But both Twilight and Applebloom had little problem to calm their fast beating hearts down.

"S... sorry. Big Mach." she said. To which Big Mac only nodded.

"So, shall we begin?" Twilight asked, her heart rate finally returning back to normal and her horn glowing its purple color.

"Yeap."

Twilight then started carefully place the pieces back together. And it wasn't an easy task. It was like a game of puzzle. Only the pieces were really hard to place, but with little help from Big Mac and Applebloom, the buckets started returning into their original forms.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Twilight could feel small drops of sweating forming on her forehead. The constant use of magic and full consecration was getting really exhausting and the heat from the sun after about couple hours can make anypony feel bit lightheaded. "Hey Twilight, what ya say if we take one break?" Big Mac asked. "Ya look like ya could use one."

"Thanks Big Mac." Twilight said. "I guess a small break would do some good. And if it wouldn't be a problem, I could use something to drink also."

"Ah hear ya. Let me ask Applejack if she would like to take a small break." he said.

"OK." Twilight said. Sitting down on the grass.

Twilight closed her eyes and took really deep breath. This has been quite busy day for her. First that Aura spell goes haywire and blew up, while also giving some trouble for ponies in Ponyville and then later her friends arrive at the scene, helping her cleaning up the library. And now, she was helping Applejack with her farm. "This has been quite busy day." she said to herself.

Suddenly she felt as someone poked her left hoof. She turned to look and found uncertain Applebloom looking at her. "Hey Twilight, could you show that awesome spell of yours." the question came right out of nowhere, which left poor Twilight really confused.

What she could say? And how the hay did she knew about it? "Wha... how did you...?"

"Oh! Ah heard it from Dash." she said, her face suddenly getting bit brighter. "Ah heard her mumbling something about you and some spell that 'looked awesome, but sounded boring'" she said and Twilight couldn't help but giggle a bit. Leave it to Rainbow Dash to complain when she can't spend most of her time napping on her cloud.

"So... can ya show it to me? Canyoucanyou!"

"I... I don't know." Twilight said. "I mean... you can see what kind of effect it had when I tried it first time."

"But didn't it work later when you showed it to Dash?" Appleboom asked.

"I don't know..." Twilight said, although, much to her own surprise, her voice tone said that she was _considering _it! But what was the danger in it anyway? Applebloom pointed out that she had used it earlier, and it had worked without any kinds of kick backs. And she certainly could do it again.

But again, that was probably just some kind of luck. She still hadn't figured out if she was suffering any kinds of side-effects from the previously failed spell? And how was she sure that it might work like the second time she tried it? What if this failure made things even more worse than they already were? What if she blew up the entire Ponyville this time?

…

Now that was quite ridiculous! There was _no way_ she could something like that! Why was she being this ridiculous anyway? Yes there was _some_ dangers, but they weren't that bad when she could easily take the situation under control easily if something went wrong.

"I guess I could try it bit." she slightly stuttered.

"Wow! Thanks Twilight!" Applebloom said.

Twilight only nodded. Her feelings getting more and more confused. Why had she agreed on this again? But she couldn't think it thoroughly as her horn was already glowing, preparing the Aura spell.

Applebloom watched exited as the violet magical glow poured out from Twilight's horn, slowly forming around Twilight's mane and tail. But that exited expression soon changed into confused as the magical glow suddenly left Twilight's mane and tail and instead started spinning. Turning into a giant, swirling vortex

"He... hey Twilight. You can stop now." Applebloom said. Taking couple steps away from Twilight.

"I'm... I'm trying!"

The magical pull that came from the vortex was getting stronger. If Twilight didn't do something quickly, Applebloom and maybe the whole farm was in danger. Slowly, Twilight started taking all that magic that she had conjured up, back to her. Really, really slowly. "_So much unstable and raw magic._" Twilight thought in shock. "_How could _I _do something like this?_"

She continued the draining and the vortex was getting smaller and smaller. "Hey Twilight!" she heard Applejack yelling. "What in the hay are ya going?" she could clearly hear that Applejack was upset, and she didn't blame her.

But she couldn't answer right now, she needed concentrate to get rid of the dangerous vortex, which pulsed lot of raw magic. "_I don't want to know what might happen if that thing implo-_" then it happened. Something Twilight couldn't describe in words, or even in thought. It just happened. And it happened just like that.

Like something _flashed_ somewhere deep inside of her. Like lightning had just struck inside of her. And for a second Twilight felt many kinds of emotions. Only these were all negative ones. And for some reason they felt... foreign. Like they were from someone else emotions. And they were filled with hate, despite, anger and lot of rage.

But they all came and went that Twilight didn't have time to register. But that was the slightest of her worries. When her concentration was broken, the vortex imploded. The shock wave was strong enough to make everypony, including Big Mac, to fall on their knees while it send screaming Applebloom flying across the farm.

"APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack screamed. Trying to get up quickly as possible. But she was stopped when she saw a horror before her. The apple trees were on fire. But it didn't look like any ordinary fire. They all had the same kind of color when Twilight had shown Applejack and her friends the new spell. "The trees!" screamed.

"Ah got it Applejack! Ya get Applebloom!" Big Mac yelled. Getting couple buckets that were repaired into his mouth.

"Right!" Applejack replied. "Applebloom!" she called her sister. Hoping to reach her sister, before this "fire" would spread too wide. "Twilight!" she yelled really harshly. "Ya try to help Big Mac to put out those bucking flames of your!" Twilight could feel couple sets of emotion going through her. And most of them were somewhere between shock and shame.

But there was another one, but not so strong. "_It was that small filly's fault. She wanted to see what I could do._" yes. Yes! It was Appleboom's fault! She wanted to see what her spell could do and she did warn her! "_WAIT!_" Twilight interrupted her trail of thought. "_I need to deal with this fire first!_" she then once again started concentrating.

She could feel them! The hot flames. Almost hot as the sun itself. How could she have done something like this? What had she done? But then that feeling started coming again! The pain earlier, like her magic was being drained again! "_Not this time!_" Twilight thought. Concentrating even harder. Then...! It vanished. Just like that.

It was strange, but Twilight didn't care, there was greater problems! She could feel the connection becoming stronger again, and this time she would do it! She watched as the flames from the first tree started disappearing and soon were gone.

"_One down, couple more to go!_"

"Hurry up Twilight!" she heard Big Mac. "The water ain't effecting these darn things!"

"On it!" Twilight answered. But she was just one unicorn. She wouldn't be able to save all the trees from being burned.

"Just WHAT in the name of Celestia is happening here!" Twilight heard, rather familiar scream.

"Just what I need!" she said, facing Rarity. "Rarity I need your help!"

"W... what!" was all Rarity said. She then looked the carnage that was worming around them. "What you mean?"

"Just try to put these out with your magic!"

"Al... alright!" Rarity wasn't completely sure she could do. But she wouldn't let her friends down. She was after all the only unicorn, besides Twilight that could help the Apple family.

* * *

><p>Nightmare Moon watched in great boredom as the Element of Magic and Honesty had conversation about this worthless farm, and how the Element of Magic had made quite a mess. As the conversation went on, Nightmare journeyed further inside the Elements mind.<p>

It was rather... interesting. So far the Elements mind resembled darkness of space. But she knew that this was simply the way _she_ thought how the Elements mind looked like. As she went even further, she noticed many, many different kinds of... streams.

"_Where are they going?_" she pondered. "_And what are they?_" she took good look at the closest one. And what she saw was quite... astonishing. Before her were the _memories_ of the Elements. "_If this is her memories, then..._"

Nightmare's face slowly turned into a feral grin. These were the _emotions_ of the Element! Just what she needed. Just like with Luna. But what was before her, made Nightmare laugh. Before her, a giant violet orb, to which these streams went, was no doubt the Elements consciousness! "_Just what I needed!_"

Nightmare then started floating towards the giant orb. If she could emerge with this consciousness, she could be whole again. And it was just sitting here, unprotected. Just like Luna's. "_Soon Equestria, you will witness return of your true Queen of-!_" she was cut short by a powerful shock all of sudden.

"_What is this?_"

Nightmare tried again to enter Elements consciousness, but again she was rejected. But again the invisible wall shocked her again. Nightmare glared at it. As she started to study it further she noticed and realized what was this wall that protected the unicorns mind. She should have realized it earlier!

This was of course the holder of Element of Magic, so no doubt the Element _itself_ had created a force field, to protect the wielder from being affected from the _inside_. "_Hm! Impressive._" Nightmare said. "_But that won't stop me!_" she then started preparing a powerful spell that would make this pathetic field crumble before her!

The magics started forming around her horn, as it starting to form into a small orb. "_Now..._" Nightmare Moon released the energies at the protective charm. There was a moment flash that was even too bright for Nightmare's eyes.

But soon as her eyes stopped seeing stars, she saw a violet shimmer which soon disappeared, leaving the charm untouched. She could feel her frustration and anger raising up! Just how could such simple charm be this strong?

"Hey Twilight, could you show that awesome spell of yours." Nightmare could feel her hosts confusion on this matter. "_This is just what I need!_" Nightmare said to herself. She then took herself to the stream where the unicorns emotions laid. She then slowly, carefully moved her mane towards it.

But soon her mane touched the stream. And she could feel _everything_! Such naïve thoughts. But, back to the matter at hand. "_Just do it. Just like last time._" she "told" Twilight.

Again the unicorn thought against her, afraid that she might destroy her puny town. "_Don't be ridiculous!_" she would do something _much_ worse later. After a short "argument", the unicorn agreed to show this little filly.

"_Now..._" Nightmare smirked. As the unicorn started channeling her magics, Nightmare did the same. She watched as her magics over powered the feeble magics of the unicorn, turning her own spell to her will, without the unicorns notice. But the her vessel quickly noticed that something was wrong and was reversing the spell back to her.

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that._" she whispered. She stared feeding her own magic even more. And faster. Faster than the unicorn could undo the spell. And soon it imploded. Nightmare watched with satisfaction as her "fire" started spreading around the farm. Catching many trees on fire. "_Now this is much better!_" she laughed.

Oh, how she missed creating devastation. Too bad this was all she could do, but she knew that soon she could even more than just make small fires. She just needed patience. Again. She then felt as the unicorn felt into a self loathing. She didn't need that right now. She had different plans for Element of Magic and Honesty. " _It was that small filly's fault. She wanted to see what I could do._" she planted the "thought" into the emotion stream.

"_What's this?_" Nightmare said as she noticed that the unicorn tried to put out the fire. She couldn't let her do that! She started once again draining magic, like last time. Making sure that unicorn wouldn't be able to cast any spells for a while.

"NOT THIS TIME!" she heard someone saying rather loudly. She was sure it her vessels voice, but there was also something else in that voice. Something... awfully familiar, but she couldn't place it. But Nightmare didn't have time to think as the invisible force field became visible again and it seemed to come alive and was _attacking her_!

"_What-!_" Nightmare quickly retreated far away as she could, while letting go of the streams. "_Just what in the name of Darkness is happening?_"

* * *

><p><em>Back in "real world".<em>

Twilight watched with _some_ relief as the last tree was put out. This whole thing had become really horrible mess. And Twilight felt conflicted. About how to exactly feel about it. On one hoof, all she could blame was herself. _She_ should have known the dangers and not agreeing showing a _bit_ to Applebloom. It was _her_ spell that almost destroyed half of the farm.

But there was this other feeling, that _foreign_ feeling that was telling her it was Applejack's fault that she brought her here, even if she knew she wasn't one hundred percent that she could do anything. It was Applebloom's fault that she even asked such foolish question and that she had _pressured_ her! "_Wait! She didn't...!_"

"_No! She did!_" Twilight then thought. "_She was still begging even though I told her it wasn't save!_" she slowly drifted towards her "foreign feelings", without even noticing it. Slowly becoming even more angrier and frustrated at Applejack and her foolish sibling! "_What in the HAY was Big Mac thinking that those flames could have been put out by something simple as water!_" Twilight thought.

"Twilight Sparkle!" she suddenly heard Applejack yelling her name. And Twilight could tell she was furious. "Ya better have a good explanation ready!"

Usually that kind of tone would have made Twilight cover in slight fear (like Rarity was right now), but she just stood there, staring at Applejack with bit challenging look. "What are you talking about AJ?" Twilight mockingly asked.

The tone that Twilight gave Applejack, drove the earth pony into a confusion. Since she wasn't expecting this kind of response. "What in the hay are ya talking about?" she asked, her anger setting down a bit.

"I think you what I mean!" Twilight said, while turning her glare from Applejack to a small figure that was trying to hide behind her sister.

Applejack changed her gaze between Twilight and Applebloom couple times. "Wait? Are ya blaming _mah sister_ about what happened earlier!" she asked now sounding outraged.

"Oh I'm so blaming your sister!" she said, actually sounding quite amused.

Rarity stared in complete shock at Twilight. Was this really the same Twilight they've known for Celestia know how long? How could she go on and blame little filly like Applebloom about what had happened earlier?

"She was the one who kept on asking about me showing the spell I showed you earlier." Twilight said, still glaring at Applejack and couple times at Applebloom who covered behind her sister and was in verge of tears.

"Is... is that true, Appleboom?" Applejack asked. Afraid to know the answer.

"I... I... just wanted to..." Applebloom sobbed. "... just wanted to see it... quickly..." Applebloom didn't go anything further as she started crying.

"There, you see?" Twilight asked, mirth in her voice. "Guilty as charged."

"_Good!_" Nightmare Moon hissed inside Twilight. This was what she wanted! What she needed, beside the magic. The misery of others. But soon she would fully enjoy from the misery of Element of Magic.

"I tried to tell her that the spell wasn't safe. But did she listen? NO!" Twilight continued, tormenting poor Applebloom, who was fully collapsed on the ground, crying only harder and harder. And Applejack on the other hand was just too shocked to say anything. Just like Rarity, she couldn't believe what her friend was saying.

But one thing she knew, that she was starting to hate this unicorn. She started representing the stereotypical unicorns who were too so full of themselves and cast the blame on everybody else when their magical experiments went wrong.

"How... how can ya say something like that, Twilight?" she asked, her voice mixed with confusion and pure hate. "How can someone like you, say something like that about mah own little sister?" she continued. Her voice getting angrier.

Twilight watched as Applejack was facing her, her eyes full of emotions. Why was this pony so stubborn? Couldn't she accept the facts? But why wouldn't she protect her little sibling? Didn't sibling do that to each others anyway? Looking after each others even if the blame was theirs? But then again... blame wasn't fully on them.

It was also on her. She could have easily avoid this by simply declining Applebloom. In fact, now that she thought about it. It was _completely_ her fault! She could have avoided all of this if she would have just turned down Applebloom's request. Then... what the hay was she doing! Blaming one of her best friends little sister about accident that was completely her fault!

She was the one to blame! "Oh Celestia!" Twilight suddenly screamed, shocking both Rarity and Applejack. "What... what am I thinking?" Twilight looked at both Applejack and Applebloom in shock. As she started blaming more and more of herself, the foreign feelings started retreating back to subconsciousness of her mind.

After couple quickly drawn breaths Twilight opened her mouth again. But the voice that came from it was too quiet, that it rivaled Fluttershy's voice. "I'm... I'm sorry Applejack. I'm terribly sorry Applebloom!" she sobbed. "Please forgive!" she now pleaded. Falling onto the ground.

"Twilight I..." Applejack wasn't sure what to say. How could she forgive somopony who just couple seconds ago had accused her sister about the fire earlier? How could she? "I need to think. Yeah, ah need to think." was all Applejack said. Her voice tone completely bland. But her eyes showed many different emotions.

There was a brief of silence between them which Rarity quickly broke. "I thin I'm taking Twilight back to the library." she then turned to Twilight. Who almost looked like protesting. "That wasn't request." she added sharply which made Twilight visibly flinch, to which she only nodded. She wasn't going to argue with Rarity. Not after what just happened.

She and Rarity quickly left Sweet Apple Acres farm, and the mood was still quite tense. Even though Rarity didn't show it, Twilight could tell that she was despising her. Well maybe not despising her, but right now, she didn't approve her behavior one bit. And she understood.

The walk to the library had for some reason felt longer than it usually had. And almost immediately when they reached library's doors, Twilight had quickly moved upstairs, to her room with plenty of books about magic, unicorns. Hoping to find anything that might have explain her recent behavior.

Hours and hours passed, but she didn't find _anything_ that might have given at least small hint about what just happened to her. She soon had become really frustrated and started beating herself up because she couldn't find or do anything! Never had she felt so useless before. She later took a long bath, hoping to clean the filth in her. But it hadn't helped much. Even if the bath had cleaned up her quite nicely on the outside, she still felt really, really filthy, from the inside.

The sleep didn't come any easier as the guilt still haunted her. After what felt like forever, she finally, but slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Deep inside Twilight's subconsciousness, the Nightmare Moon waited patiently. But the wait had become almost unbearable! Every second felt like a hour! Why couldn't this foal just fall asleep yet? "_Soon... Very soon!_" she said impatiently to herself.

Then it started happening! The bearer of the Element started slowly drifting into sleep! Nightmare Moon watched with hunger as the Twilight's bright conscious slowly started fading, turning into darker and darker shade. Soon, it was nothing but dark spot, drifting in the blackness. This was it! Nightmare Moon leaped like a hungry predator towards Twilight's conscious, she felt as her "hoofs" touched its surface, slowly emerging with it. And soon her entire being followed suite.

* * *

><p>Spike turned in his sleep. Something was waking him. There were really bright, flashing lights. What was Twilight doing now? Wasn't she asleep? Or was this some kind unicorn version of "sleepwalking"? Well, that sounded just ridiculous. He opened his eyes, which were open wide when he saw Twilight. And what he saw, frightened him to the core.<p>

Twilight was levitating couple inches from her bed. Her eyes fully opened, but were glowing white gloom which was creeping him out badly. He had seen when Twilight entered in this kind of state. But those weren't this kind of creepy. No, this totally on different level!

He watched as various lights flew out form Twilight's horn, and soon something else came along. Like a shadow, slowly forming around Twilight's form. Changing her. She suddenly wore, what Spike could only describe as some kind of armor. She then grew wings! But these weren't made out of feathers, no.

Spike could see right through them. They were made out of the same strange magical... shadow that was taking over his friends body. Then it started spreading around her mane and tail. Making them wave from the invisible wind.

Then everything seemed to calm down. Twilight slowly drifted back to her bed, her eyes finally closed. But the mane, armor and wings still stayed. Spike slowly got up and was looking at Twilight. "Tw... Twilight?" he whispered. No response.

"Twilight, are you... are you alright?" he asked, raising his voice just a bit.

"Oh, I'm more than fine." Twilight responded. But not a way Spike wanted. "My number one assistant!" then Twilight opened her eyes and instead of seeing two big purple eyes, Spike was met with two light blue snake like yes. "And soon, you will be more than just fine!" after that, Spike entered into his own dreamless sleep.

Nightmare Moon laughed as the baby dragon fell back to his basket. She never had felt so alive! After all this humiliating time spent, she could finally have her vengeance! And Nightmare Moon laughed. Laughed like she had never done before. If anypony had heard her. They would have covered from pure fright.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUU! Didn't expect that so soon did ya? Well, it ain't over just yet! There are still about... seven or so chapters still going, so it's far from over. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it sucked.<strong>

**And please, let know if there are some mistakes so I can repair them. I have to say, this chapter became WAY longer than I expected. So, don't expect all chapters being this long. Most of them are going to be around 1000-2000 words long. Although, the final chapters might be almost long as thins one. But, we won't know that just yet.**

**So, don't forget to comment/review this chapter or story and constructive criticism is always welcome. And no flames. Thanks.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own MLP: FiM or it's characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro****.**

**A/N: Let me know if I need to correct any grammar mistakes or anything.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 4**

**Just Nightmare**

"Oh, I'm more than fine." Twilight responded. But not a way Spike wanted. "My number one assistant!" then Twilight opened her eyes and instead of seeing two big purple eyes, Spike was met with two light blue snake like yes. "And soon, you will be more than just fine!" after that, Spike entered into his own dreamless sleep.

Nightmare Moon laughed as the baby dragon fell back to his basket. She never had felt so alive! After all this humiliating time spent, she could finally have her vengeance! And Nightmare Moon laughed. Laughed like she had never done before. If anypony had heard her. They would have covered from pure fright.

But her laughter quickly halted when she started inspecting her new... body. "_These hoofs are quite weak. Not used to great stress._" she thought with distaste. Well, she might have to deal with this problem little later. Her eyes then moved to the mirror right in front of her. And she was bit surprised how much she _still _resembled Twilight Sparkle_._

Like she had just thrown a illusion spell on herself and didn't do that well. Her the same slit-eyes like Nightmare. But rest of her being was nothing more than a mere shadow of her former self. Her "wings" weren't real. They were more like shadows of their former glory.

The horn was just short. A horn like this, wouldn't give the right fright to her enemies. But she could always change its appearance later. But what made her really frown, was her mane and tail. As they had the same magical glow and look, she could still see unicorns original mane beneath her mane.

Nightmare gave her mirror image a nasty glare, gritting her teeth. Even though it was her that was in charge of this body, the unicorn still mocked her! Well, things would change soon. She then returned her attention towards the baby dragon, a twisted smile on her lips. He would be her _first_ dragon warrior. The power he could wield... with little assistance from her of course.

The baby dragons body flinched a bit, while she eyed him. "_Such a small and fragile thing. And still you have no idea what kind of power you could wield._" Nightmare thought. Slowly, she walked off of the bed, walking towards the sleeping dragon, her horn glowing slowly glowing its dark light. "_But _you _don't have to worry about it._" she chuckled darkly. "_I'll make sure of that!_"

As Nightmare got off the bed and walked right next to Spike, her horn glowing, she "saw" something. Something that she never thought she could see. Especially between a dragon and a pony. "_The Bond..._" the thought. Actually being bit shocked.

The Bond, which was said to be a some kind of connection, that only dragons can create. The Bond was said to be mostly being made between family or a mated pair. And it was said that with the Bond, the individuals could easily communicate, no matter the distance, even share emotions.

The Bond was something that almost all dragons considered... _sacred_. In someway, it was also their religion (or part religion). And the Bond these two shared was... something a parent and a young ling dragon would share between them.

But again, it only worked between parents and their offspring. Never had she heard anything about a dragon and pony bonding this close. She then started digging deeper, trying to get further into the Bond. "_Such strong Bond... and yet... both of you are so unaware._" Nightmare pondered.

It was strange that a Bond, strong as theirs, was completely ignored. Well, she knew that the baby dragon wouldn't notice anything until a proper age, but Twilight Sparkle, the bearer of Element of Magic hasn't noticed anything! In way she was the "mother" of this dragon, and yet she didn't notice anything. Maybe she had, but did not look deep enough.

Nightmare Moon could feel her own excitement rising, this was just getting better and better! This Bond could give her the better chances of controlling him. Controlling a dragon, no matter the age, would prove to be quite hard. Especially someone like Nightmare Moon, even if she would be back fully powered.

But this Bond have given her a short cut! A short cut for having her revenge, maybe she should try this puny town first before going for her true goal. Canterlot! But that would be later. Now it was now. She had other plans.

Nightmares horn started glowing again. Her horn then touched the unconscious dragons head, spreading her magic through him. Changing him, turning him into a creature of night. A nightmarish creature. Slowly Spike opened his eyes, which looked exactly the same as usual. Only these eyes didn't held any kind of kindness or the childish innocence.

These weren't the eyes of a baby dragon that everybody knew and loved. No. These eyes were meant for a vicious predator. A deadly one, with cunning and twisted mind. The baby dragon known as Spike wasn't standing before the nightmarish mare. As "Spike" was getting up, his body also started changing.

His arms and legs grew quite a lot, his claws became sharper, his body started become more snake-like, while so did his tail. Soon, before Nightmare stood a dragon, with all fours, almost same size as she. She stared at her work with great pleasure. She had actually done it! But this was small comparing to what she still had planned for her dragon.

"Time to see what you can really do." she said while giving "Spike" evil grin, who returned with same kind of grin. Maybe even worse.

Nightmare once again started channeling her magics, but this time she felt rather odd. Suddenly she felt really, really tired and exhausted. Like she had used up all of her magic, used rather large amount of magic. And now she felt the after effects. And she then started feeling her consciousness slipping.

"_Damn! It took more out of me than I thought!_" Nightmare cursed. She had a feeling that if she used too much of her magic, it might in someway weaken her, giving her host a chance to "wake up", taking control of her body again.

She had hoped that the little command spell and transforming spell wouldn't have taken that much out of her, but it seems like she had overestimated herself. Or underestimated dragons ability to resist her spells. Although, she _didn't_ felt any kind of resistance.

"I guess we have to play later." she breathed heavily, as she herself slipping, while the host was slowly taking over again. Like tidewater slowly rising like the moon itself. Nightmares horn flashed one more time, changing the baby dragon back to its original form. And original mind, while making sure it wouldn't remember much about tonight.

And as Nightmare erased, Spike's memory about tonight's incident, so the dragon wouldn't be able to warn anyone else, especially Celestia about her return. She still needed time. Time to grow stronger. And she had plans to make sure that the bearer of Magic would feed her with her emotions. Making Nightmare Moon strong enough to take over Twilight Sparkle's body completely and eternally!

* * *

><p>"Wow." Spike yawned. "That was a strange dream..." he said. "What time is it...?" the clock showed 6.45. "Too early..." Spike mumbled, going back to sleep.<p>

"Wait! I can't sleep!" he suddenly jumped up. "I have to make Twilight feel better!" Spike then quickly went to the bathroom, splashing some cold water on his face. "_Now I feel better._" he thought as the cold water was slowly waking him up. He then sneaked quietly to the kitchen, working his miracles.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the morning...<em>

Twilight let out a long yawn. She let out a large smile as she was greeted by Celestia's sun. "A new day with new..." Twilight stopped herself as the happenings of yesterday returned to her. The strange magical fire, her blaming Appleboom like that and _deeply_ hurt Applejack's feelings. "I'm the worst friend in the whole Equestria..." Twilight moaned, trying to hide from the sun beneath her covers.

Suddenly her nose picked up rather familiar smell. "Waffles?" asked herself.

Twilight then got up from her bed, checking out the basket below her. "Spike's up this early?" that seemed to be quite strange, and illogical. Well, maybe not illogical, since she tends to wake him up when she has something she needs Spikes help.

"Spike? What are you doing there?" she called.

Twilight didn't get any response. Either Spike ignored her voice, or didn't hear her. "Spike?" she now raised her voice a bit.

Still no answer. Twilight couldn't help but groan. What was that dragon up to this time? Making breakfast, that's sure. But didn't wake up early to make any breakfast. He usually did that when he was up, but usually Twilight had made her own breakfast. Although, not so good as Spikes.

"Spike, what are exactly doing down there!" she called again, now going down the stairs.

"Oh! Morning Twilight!" Spikes head poked out from kitchens door, looking bit nervous. "I wasn't aware that you were awake." he said quite nervously.

"So, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Uuuuh..." Spike tried to think some kind of good explanation so he could finish his surprise. But nothing. "Aaw dang..." he sighed. Twilight took that as "invitation" and walked to the kitchen, and what she saw shocked her.

The table had small tower of waffles, with blueberry jam, her favorite. Right next to waffles was two sandwiches, both of them were filled with the best Canterlot salad there is! And Twilight could already smell the fruit juice Spike has also made.

"Spike wha... did you..." Twilight stuttered. But quickly composed herself. "Did you do this just for... me?" she asked.

"Yeah." Spike said, rubbing his hands while also looking at them.

"But why?" Twilight asked, her surprised mood slowly changing into slightly depressed. "I... I don't deserve this..."

"Sure you do!" Spike said, now looking at Twilight. "I mean, we all make mistakes sometimes-"

"You weren't there!" Twilight said back. Feeling again her emotions rising up. "You weren't there, when I ignited those trees!" she said, her voice lowered. "You weren't there when I blamed Applebloom... how I offended Applejack." she said.

"I don't deserve to be her friends." her voice lowered, that Spike had little problem hearing her.

Silence filled the kitchen, which Spike decided to break. "But... you feel sorry for it. Right?" he asked.

"You have no idea..." Twilight whispered. Looking at the floor.

"Then you can apologize!" he said.

"I... I tried, but she just said that I should go." Twilight murmured. "That she needed some time to think..."

"So?" Spike asked.

"But what if the "time" she needs is never!" she asked, now sounding distressed. "What if she never speaks to me? What if she never forgives me? What if-!"

Twilight didn't finish her sentence when Spike embraced her in a tight hug. "Don't say something like that!" Spike said. His voice raised. "Twilight." he then started, his voice calm. "You can't just jump into those kinds of conclusions!" he said.

"You really think Applejack is never going to forgive yo because you had some kind of argument!"

"But you weren't there..." Twilight tried to counter, but Spike didn't let her.

"Yeah. I wasn't" he said. "But I know that you _can't_ give up now! Applejack is your friend, right Twilight?" Twilight only nodded. "And you value your friendship?" again just a simple nod. "Well, you have to fight for then! Or did you forget what you learned after the whole Discord thing?" he asked.

Suddenly Twilight started feeling bit brighter, and that dark feeling that seemed to loom over her like a storm cloud, started to... dissolve. "You are right Spike!" Twilight said. Sounding bit brighter. "You are right! I have to make amends with Applejack and Applebloom! I can't just give up now!" she said. "I'm going there immediately and-!"

"Ahem!"

"What?" Twilight asked, looking at Spike.

Spike then pointed at the table. "Oh." Twilight let out a awkward laugh. "I'm not going to let you ruin what I worked on so hard, I woke way earlier than I usually do for Celestia's sake!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses Spike." Twilight smiled. "I guess, I could eat something quickly before I head for Applejack." for a moment, after mentioning her friends, Twilight felt her mood going down a bit. She was still worried, no. Afraid, too subtle. Wait, _terrified_ of Applejack's rejection.

But she needed to do this! Twilight let out a small sigh as she seated herself. Then somepony knocked her door. "I'll get that. You just eat." Spike said, before Twilight had an excuse to leave his hard work untouched.

"Oh." was all Twilight said, as she levitated one of the sandwiches towards her.

"Oh hi Pinkie Pie! What you ne-" the next thing Twilight knew, she was facing Pinkie Pie. And she was bit too close, at least for Twilight.

"Uuuuh... hi Pinkie..." Twilight said, trying to get some space, but Pinkie wouldn't let her. "Is... is there... something you need?" she asked. Moment becoming more and more awkward.

"Oh nothing much Twilight." Pinkie suddenly turned into her cheerful self. "I just heard that you and Applejack had some bad apples between you, and I was all like: "No way is Twilight really that grumpy-dumpy! She probably had a bad day!" and then I and Applejack talked a bit!" Twilight was never going to understand how Pinkie could talk like this, without taking a breath.

"And so I told Applejack that we are going to have "I'm Sorry Being Big Meanie And Let's Be Super-Duper Best Friends Again!" party! Of course I had to "convince" Applejack, since was all so grumpy-dumpy..." As Pinkie went on, Twilight tried her best not to dash at Pinkie. Almost immediately when Pinkie started talking, that feeling started surfacing.

Just like before, why was she starting to feel so aggressively all of sudden? So far, the books hadn't revealed anything, and that was another reason why she was so frustrated. But she tried her best not to offend Pinkie Pie in any way.

"... sooooooooo what ya think?"

"Uuuuuh..." was all Twilight could say right now. Her emotions were once again one big storm.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Twilight? Pleasy-weasy-squeesy-pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Pinkie begged with big,teary, puppy eyes. How could she say no? And she still wanted to go, so she could salvage her friendship with Applejack.

"Okay." she finally said.

"Oh great! Thank Twilight!" Pinkie gave Twilight one of her more infamous bear hugs before bouncing towards the door. "The party is at seven! Be there! Oh and could you bring some candy from Bon Bon?" Pinkie asked, stopping for a moment. "I need to help Mr. and Mrs. Cake with some cake deliveries! BYE!" and then Pinkie Pie was gone.

"Well." Twilight sighed. "This can't be any worse, can it?" she asked herself, returning to her breakfast. But now wanting to spent little more time with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand here we are! Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if you didn't. Wow, was Pinkie bit hard to write. Again... And things are going to become worse. At least for Twilight. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! But it's Nightmare Moon! She enjoys the torment of her enemies. Especially Twilight Sparkles (I think so). So Twilight's trials aren't exactly yet over. We have about 6 or so chapters going still.<strong>

**And I might release something small TwiLuna fic soon since that is my favorite ship and I think I need to release little more "cheerful" fics to lighten up the mood.**

**So, don't forget to comment/review about the chapter or the story. And constructive criticism is welcome. No flames, please.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own MLP: FiM or it's characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 5**

**Friends Scheming**

Pinkie Pie couldn't believe that she was able to pull that off! She was quite sure that in a few moments she would have somewhat screwed up and maybe revealed what the party _really_ was for. Pinkie couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty that she had lied like this to her best friend and she had gone with the idea of throwing a 'fake' party!

This was really dumby dumb idea! Pinkie felt like smacking herself on the head. "You OK Pinkie?" she heard a familiar voice asking above her.

"Yeah, of course I am Dashie." Pinkie said, but both of them knew that was a horrible lie, but Pinkie didn't feel like saying that since both of them knew how things were.

"I know." Dash sighed. "But at least we can try to help Twilight, even if she doesn't want us to." Dash said, landing right beside Pinkie.

"But..." Pinkie then started. "Is this really good idea Dash?" she asked worriedly.

"Tell you the truth?" Dash asked. "I'm not really sure about it either." Dash answered. "But this is Rarity's and AJ's idea not mine!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, yeah…" Pinkie said, her head lowered. Her mind returning to the last evening when Rarity had called them over to her boutique.<p>

_Yesterday..._

"Hi Rarity! What's up?" Pinkie asked.

"Hi there Pinkie, it's good that you could come." Rarity said.

"Of course I would come silly." Pinkie giggled. "I couldn't miss this invitation. So why did you call us here anyway?" Pinkie asked, looking around the boutique as if looking for something. "Did you plan a surprise party?" Pinkie said with fake shock in her voice. "How could you do this without me! I mean I'm usually the one who comes up with party ideas and-!" Pinkie was interrupted by a snow white hoof to her mouth.

"Pinkie please!" Rarity said with raised voice. "This has nothing to do with it." she said.

"Hm!" Pinkie gave Rarity a surprised look. "Hen vhad if id?" Pinkie tried to ask, but Rarity's hoof was still preventing her from talking.

"Just sit back and stay quiet Pinkie and we'll tell ya." Applejack said, while Rarity removed her hoof.

"So why did you call us here again?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"Well in case you didn't notice earlier this day, there was small accident at Applejack's farm." Rarity started. "And Appleboom and Twilight were kind of involved." Rarity explained.

"Wow! Hold on Rarity!" Rainbow cut in. "What you mean Twilight was involved? How the hay is that possible!" Rainbow asked, her voice getting higher. "Are you saying that she caused it!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Applejack said. "While Big Mac came to me Applebloom asked Twilight to show her that 'aura spell' thing earlier. And this time the darn thing put most of my apple trees on fire!" Applejack explained. The whole room was quiet for a while.

"Uuuh, you sure that it was Twilight who put those trees on fire?" Pinkie asked, not believing what she was hearing. It was just strange. She knew Twilight wouldn't do anything that might put anypony in danger.

"Pretty sure." Applejack said. "Unless ya know anyone else that can put your trees on purple fire and can't be extinguish by water." that seemed to make Pinkie quiet again.

"Bu... but that doesn't sound like Twilight." Fluttershy muttered. "She wouldn't put anypony's life in danger."

"Yeah. But that ain't the weirdest part." Applejack said. Her face getting more serious look. "Right after we were finally able to put out the fire, Applebloom soon tells us about how it all started and then..." Applejack suddenly stopped herself.

"Then Twilight started blaming the whole incident on poor Applebloom." Rarity finished on behalf of Applejack who still had some hard time to believe what had transpired couple hours ago. That got couple shocked gasps from Pinkie and Fluttershy while Rainbow Dash just looked at her two friends in great disbelieve.

"It was like she wasn't the Twilight we knew." Rarity then went on. "For a moment I was thinking that the unicorn before us was just wearing a disguise that looked like Twilight. And the way she blamed Applebloom. It was like she was actually enjoying the poor things distress." The whole room was once again in silence as everybody tried to warp their brains around this situation.

"How's Applebloom?" Fluttershy then asked, sounding really worried. Since she, and no doubt everypony knew how a little filly like Applebloom might take that kind of situation.

Applejack couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. "It took some time to stop her from crying and cheer her up at least a bit." she said. "But she's still feeling quite down."

"Well, I hope Sweetie Bell can cheer her up bit more." Rarity commented, putting a comforting hoof on Applejack's shoulder. "But back to the matter at hand!"

"Sooo..." Rainbow then cut in, since nobody didn't seem want to talk. "Do you have something in mind about this then?" Dash could see from the looks Applejack and Rarity gave to each other and neither of them didn't seem to be fond of the idea. Especially Applejack.

"Well, I have planned a small..." Rarity paused for a moment, looking for the right words but couldn't find them.

"What she means is that we are going throw a 'party'." Applejack said, since Rarity didn't seem to find the right answer.

"A PARTY!" Pinkie shrieked from indictment. "_Should have seen that one coming..._" Applejack thought while attending her sore ears. "WHY DID NOPONY TELL ME THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A PARTY!" Pinkie asked, or rather screamed, while bouncing around. "You were actually PLANNING A PARTY WITHOUT ME!"

"Calm down Pinkie Pie!" Rarity yelled, her horn glowing as Pinkie's body was surrounded by Rarity's magic, holding her still. "This is bit different than your usual party." Rarity explained.

"Oh, how so?" Pinkie asked. Her question was soon answered by a small jar in which she saw couple pills. "Uuuh!" Pinkie exclaimed. "What are those? Happy Pills? No wait, Party Pills?"

"No." Rarity said back, shaking her head.

"No?" Pinkie asked confused. "Then what are they?"

Rarity then turned to Applejack. "They are some medication from Granny Smith. Really effective agains' any kinds of flu or fever." Applejack explained. "But if ya take them on any other matter, ya'll going to have some problems keepin yer thoughts straight."

Applejack and Rarity looked as the information sank in and was soon followed by shocked expressions. "We are going to drug Twilight!" Fluttershy asked in disbelieve with raised voice. "What the hay guys!" Rainbow yelled.

"We know Dashie!" Applejack snapped back at Rainbow. "But these are only our last resort." Applejack said.

"What you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, we hope that Twilight can tell us if she knows what is going on with her." Rarity explained. "But if that doesn't work and she tries to somehow get away, well..." Rarity then eyed the small jar. "And these little pills are just making sure that Twilight doesn't suddenly teleport on us."

"But that isn't everything, is it?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Applejack answered. She then looked at Rarity, as if telling her to continue.

"Well, I'm going to use a certain spell." Rarity said, and already everybody could see that she was getting really nervous. "It's sort of same kind of spell Twilight used on us when Discord... changed us." The rest of the night went on pretty Rarity and Applejack explaining what might be happening, and talked with Pinkie Pie about what they were going to need. While also trying to

* * *

><p>calm down Rainbow and Pinkie.<p>

_Back to__ the present..._

"But I really need to go!" Pinkie then said. Returning somewhat back to her cheerful self. "I wasn't lying about helping Mr. and Mrs. Cake out with their deliveries." Rainbow watched as Pinkie quickly left, towards Sugarcube Corner. "Guess, I'll go back to cleaning up the weather." She thought out loud.

She just hoped that Applejack and Rarity knew what they were doing. Because this might be fastest way to lose a friend, even if you didn't want to. "_Twilight. I hope you can forgive us..._" she thought, while looking worriedly at the library. Then flying off. Hoping that everything would take a turn for the better.

* * *

><p>Back at the library, Twilight was doing her best to keep her emotions in check which became a bit easier as she enjoyed the breakfast Spike had made for her. But her thoughts were also at this party Pinkie had talked about. About having 'party' so she and Applejack could settle their 'differences'. It just felt strange. But she wouldn't start arguing against Pinkie Pie. Especially when she wants to have another party.<p>

She took another bite of the waffle. She kind of felt like not facing anypony until she figured out what exactly to do with herself. She could go to the doctor or a psychiatrist, maybe they had little better understanding of unicorn's mind and magic. Well, she doubted they really knew that much about it. Not like she did.

But then a thought creep into her head. "_But what if they think you are mad and take you away?_" that would be absurd! They wouldn't come to that kind of conclusion! Yes! She would go meet up with a doctor. "_But what if he or she reports right to Celestia?_" that made Twilight freeze.

What if Celestia found out? What might happen to her? Would she take her to the dungeons, where she might spend the rest of her crazy life? No! She didn't want that!

Twilight could feel her eyes slowly dampen. She quickly rubbed her hooves on her eyes, getting rid of the moisture. "_I need to figure this out by _myself_!_" she thought with rather strong determination that she didn't notice.

Twilight then returned back to her breakfast, her mind going full speed. Trying to figure everything out, but couldn't and that made her even more upset.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Twilight tried her best to ignore some of the rather strange looks some ponies gave her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the accident at her library or the one at Sweet Apple Acres or both, either way the looks she received were mostly quick glances. So they didn't bother her _that_ much.

"_They are afraid of you..._" Twilight quickly shook the thought from her head. Why was she thinking like that? They weren't afraid of her. There was no reason. Was there? But Twilight didn't have much to think as she finally reached Bon Bon's shop.

'Bon Bon's Sweets' reminded Twilight lot of Sugarcube Corner, except Bon Bon's shop was slightly smaller. And unlike Sugarcube Corner that was built to look like some kind of cake, Bon Bon's Sweets looked like a regular two-storied house, with large logo right above its entrance.

She then headed inside. Inside the shop was filled with many different kinds of sweets. Just like Sugarcube Corner, but instead of cakes, cookies and cupcake it was nothing but candy. And the smell was somewhat sweeter. Another thing Twilight couldn't help but wonder how Bon Bon could make all of these candies without any magical help.

"_Well, there is always Lyra._" Twilight thought. Ever since those two got together, Bon Bon had increased her candy selection. "Hi there Twilight!" Bon Bon greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Bon Bon." Twilight answered.

"What can I do for you?" Bon Bon asked in her usual professional tone.

"Well, Pinkie Pie wanted me to get some sweets for her." Twilight said. She decided not to mention the 'party' since she didn't want to answer and made Bon Bon suspicious. But for some reason Twilight had a feeling that Bon Bon was suspicious about something. "_Just like everypony..._" Once again that bitter feeling was coming!

"Ah, so it's usual then?" Bon Bon asked, as she left her counter.

"I... I guess so." Twilight said bit unsure. Twilight had good feeling that Bon Bon could somehow feel the awkwardness radiating from her. But so far Bon Bon didn't try to pry any answers from Twilight. She watched as Bon Bon collected some taffy and cherry caramels.

"So did Pinkie say the exact reason why she needed you to collect these if she couldn't?" Bon Bon asked casually. But Twilight had feeling where this was heading and she felt her nerves slowly tingling.

"Well, she wanted me to do it since she was needed with the Cakes." she explained. Not looking directly at Bon Bon, but at one of the shelf's which was filled different kinds of truffle. "Can... can I have some of those?" she asked, pointing at the shelf. Hoping to avoid the conversation until she was out of the shop and safely back at the library. Away from everypony.

"Sure. Just a minute." Twilight watched as Bon Bon put, what looked like a strawberries, into the paper bag. Then moved to the shelf which Twilight had meant.

Soon there was two full paper bags filled with various candy. "OK and that's about... thirty bits." Bon Bon finally said.

Bon Bon waited patiently as Twilight was digging through her saddle bag, but she needed to get out the question she felt like needed an answer. But she didn't wish to hurt Twilight's feelings or anything.

"Twilight, sorry for asking... but what exactly happened at Sweet Apple Acres?" Bon Bon asked with apologetic look.

"No... nothing much." Twilight stammered. "Why you think so?" she asked.

"Well, I've heard some rather... harsh, rumors..." Bon Bon said in a unsure tone.

That was it. The negative emotions came rushing towards her, although it happened the same way like back at Sweet Apple Acres, she didn't notice the change. And just like before, she started bashing everypony. "And you just believe every bucking rumor that everybody is telling you?" Twilight asked. Or rather yelled.

"Well, no but you see, I mean from what I heard..." Bon Bon tried to say something, but Twilight wouldn't let her.

"And you immediately think that I'm the one to blame!" Twilight snarled.

"No! I mean, I don't what really happened, but you were the only unicorn there..." now it was Bon Bon's turn to stutter as she started to feel the need just to disappear.

"Oh yes, of course!" yelled Twilight. "Just blame me! How do you know if it wasn't anypony else who might have sneaked in?" Twilight asked with rather disturbing tone. "What if somepony like your _Lyra_ was the one?" Twilight suggested.

Inside, Nightmare Moon watched with delight as Bon Bon's shocked expression turned into a mortified expression. "How... how can you say somet-?" Bon Bon tried to ask, but Twilight wouldn't let her.

"Just as you are accusing me!" Twilight snapped back. "I sure can say my own _opinion_ about the matter like anyone else!"

"That's not what I meant!" now Bon Bon snapped back. "And what the hay is wrong with you suddenly Twilight?" Bon Bon asked her voice raised.

"You wanna know?" Twilight asked in low tone. "Everypony is this bucking town! There I said it! You just can't stop making fuss about some small accident!" Twilight started. "Oh no! You have to all the way and start making bizarre rumors! You are slowly becoming more of an annoyance! If you would just for one second use your little brains then again, maybe you don't have any!" Twilight slowly breathed, and Bon Bon could have sworn that she saw steam coming out of Twilight's nostrils.

As the seconds went on, Bon Bon lowered her head, as if giving up

"And the other thing... ugh.. wha...?" Twilight asked. What just happened? Did she do it again? Oh no! "No, Bon Bon look, I-" Twilight stammered. Trying to think how to explain her behavior. But right now, only the only thing that came to her mind was: "_Flee!_"

And before Bon Bon could say anything, there was a bright flash and Twilight and her were gone. But the bits were left behind. "Wha... what the hay?" Bon Bon exclaimed. Everything seemed to have happened in a second. "_What was up with Twilight?_" Bon Bon thought with bit of worry. This was another part of the rumor that she had heard.

That Twilight had suddenly become rather quick tempered and might throw random tantrums like some kind immature child. "I hope everything is alright..." she thought out loud worriedly. Taking the bits Twilight had left behind.

* * *

><p>Back at the library, Twilight was panting hard as she was still in panic mode after what had transpired at Bon Bon's Sweets and tried to grasp how she had let herself go like that again. She then quickly sprinted towards her room, planning on going through the books again. Trying to see if she had missed anything.<p>

"Hey Twilight! How was-?" Spike wasn't able to finish asking as a purple blur ran right past him and he soon heard a door being slammed. "Not that good then..." He said dryly. This was getting really ridiculous. Maybe he really should do something about this.

"Hoooo!" Owloysius commented. Spike stared at the owl and suddenly the gears in his head started working. "That's it!" He snapped his fingers.

"Hooo?"

Spike then ran towards one of the shelves and took a small piece of parchment and started writing. "Dear Princess Celestia..." Spike started. But as he went on, he became worried what might happen if Twilight discovered what he was about do... Spike couldn't even fully finish his thoughts as a small shiver went through him. He shook it off and then continued writing.

"Sorry Twilight." Spike said, as he warped parchment. "But this for your own good." He then took deep breath and...

"_**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**_" A furious voice suddenly screamed inside Spike's head and everything started to become black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you didn't sorry if it sucked.<strong>

**And I guess you can see that things are going down pretty quickly, and we are getting closer and closer to the end. Or last confrontation hehehe. So, don't forget to comment about the chapter or the story. And constructive criticism is welcome. No flames, please.**

**And thanks to Mister Morden who kindly proof read this chapter!**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****MLP****: ****FiM ****or ****it****'****s ****characters****. ****They ****belong ****to ****Lauren ****Faust ****and ****Hasbro****.**

**A****/****N****: ****Just ****letting ****you ****know ****if ****you ****didn****'****t ****figured ****out****, ****Nightmare ****isn****'****t ****exactly ****speaking ****to ****Twilight****. ****More ****like ****manipulating ****her ****feelings****. ****Wherever ****Nightmare**** "****speaks****" ****to ****Twilight****, ****she ****doesn****'****t ****hear ****Nightmare ****speaking ****to ****her****, ****but ****instead ****thinks ****those ****are ****her ****thoughts****.**

**Recalling****the****Nightmare**

**Chapter**** 6**

**Party****Pooper**

Twilight groaned in annoyance. Still no luck. These books were pretty much useless! This was her second time looking through these books. They were meant to tell her about about various different unicorn behaviors under great magical stress. However, none of her books could give her the right answer.

"There must be something I'm missing!" Twilight growled. Her magic flipping quickly through the pages. But after quick another search, she was still coming up with nothing. "Urgh!"

Twilight went back to the shelves, feeling really frustrated. She could already feel another outburst coming. That was fine with her. There wasn't anyone seeing here to see it and she felt like she needed to let off some steam so she could concentrate properly again.

And she let it out. Her horn glowing brightly as it leaked magic, spreading the lavender color around the room, throwing every book from their shelves, knocking the books off her table, the sheets and pillow were thrown around the room. Her flower pots were knocked over spilling water all over the floor, soaking a couple of books.

The magical outburst, ended quickly as it had started. And Twilight felt exhausted . "_Wow__!_" she thought. "_That __was __much __more __than __I __expected__..._" this was getting out of hand.

"Ok, I guess I'll just-"

'SMACK!'

"OW!" Twilight cried out, rubbing her head. "What the hay...?" she said, looking at a rather old looking book. And it was old, its covers were really dry looking, like someone wet it and then dried it a bit too much. Cleaning most of its colors away.

She could already see that it was a book that she had borrowed from Zecora, almost a year ago. A book titled "**Spirits****, ****Dark****and****Strange**".

"Hmmm..." How come she hadn't noticed this book before? Just where had she placed it? No time to think about that right now! Right now she needed to see if this book might contain something useful. At least the cover was promising enough.

She quickly returned to her desk and opened up the book. It was already obvious that the book was old. But now she could see that this book was older than she had thought. While the text was still readable, the pictures were too thick, but she was still able to make something out of them. "_I __need __to __be __careful __with __this __book__. __It __already __looks __fragile __enough__._"

Slowly the pages rolled over each other, various text and pictures of different kinds of creatures she never thought existed. But there was also creatures that she familiar with. Like the Draconequus, Twilight couldn't help but shudder at the memory about a certain Draconequus. Ursa Major and Minor, which she was surprised to see that these three were counted as spirit creatures. And Windigo.

But she soon stopped at page 163. "Spirit Effects..." she read out loud. "_What __is __this__?_" she wondered silently. Looking at the text, tt was really bizarre. The pages went on and on about various sightings of strange and somewhat, dark spirits possessing ponies, griffins and sometimes even dragons!

"_Could__... __could __this__-!_"

Twilight jumped as Owloysius sent out a strong screech from down stairs, she quickly got off of her chair and quickly walked towards the door. "What in the name of Celestia is going on there?" she asked in raised, and annoyed tone.

As soon as stepped out of her room, she could now hear Owloysius more clearly. Twilight gasped at the sight before her as she stepped down the stairs. In the living room, Owloysius was still screeching loudly, but this time she could hear Spike groaning in pain and what sounded like Owloysius was pecking poor Spike.

But there was something strange going on with Spike. The way he waved his hands around, trying to get the owl way from him. But it looked like he was slashing his arms around like some kind of wild animal. "Spike!" Twilight screamed as she ran towards her dragon friend. "Stop that immediately!"

"Ah!" Twilight screamed when one of Spikes clawed hands slashed rather too close at her face. But the dragon was completely ignoring her. "SPIKE!" she now screamed. Spike was still ignoring her, and now his slashes started becoming faster, and more feral.

"I SAID! THAT'S! ENOUGH!" Twilight breathed out every sentence. Her voice getting more and more frustrated as Twilight felt her short temper getting shorter and shorter. Her horn slowly started glowing. And soon a magical aura surrounded both Spike and Owloysius. While the owl calmed bit down as he was saved by Twilight.

But Spike was another story. He was still acting like some kind of animal that tried to escape from its captor. "Spike, what's wrong with-?" Twilight stopped when she noticed Spike's eyes. Instead of his familiar green slit-eyes, they were light blue. "_What __is __going __on__?_" And then Twilight did the only logical conclusion that she came up with so far. Straight slap to the face.

"OW!" the room was filled with the sound of Twilight's hoof slapping Spike's cheek while Spike yelled in pain. Trying to rub his sore cheek but couldn't as he, quickly noticed, was trapped in Twilight's magic. "Wha... what in the HAY Twilight?"

"Sorry Spike." Twilight then said, letting Spike go now that he was back to his old self. "But that was the only thing I could think to snap you out of it." she said.

"Huh?" Spike raised his eyebrow. "What you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you were acting rather... strangely." Twilight said. Spike still gave Twilight confused look. "You were attacking Owloysius!" Twilight then blurted out.

"What!" Spike asked in shock. What the hay did Twilight meant by that? "_But__, __that _might _explain __this __bad __headache__._" Spike wondered while rubbing his head. He then set his mind back to the matter. "But that doesn't make any sense!" he said loudly.

"I know Spike." Twilight said. "What do you remember before this... incident?" she asked.

Spike felt chills running down his spine as he recalled that he was trying to send a letter to Celestia. To tell her about this 'problem' Twilight was having. But now it looked like it was also effecting him. "Uuuuh..." Spike tried to think something. He didn't exactly want Twilight to know that he had been writing about her to Celestia behind her back.

Did he sent the letter? He didn't see any letter on the floor, but Owloysius could have taken it. But he didn't see it on his claws. So, he probably had succeeded. But how fast would Celestia respond?

"_What_ were you doing before... you 'attacked' Owloysius?" Twilight asked. Her suspicious raising already. "_Doing __something __behind __your __back__._" her brain told her. " _No__! __That__'__s __ridiculous__!_" Twilight thought back. "_Spike __was __one __of __my __first __and _trusted _friends__! __He __wouldn__'__t __do __something __behind __my __back__!_"

"I... I was..." Spike could feel sweat slowly forming on his forehead.

"Yeees?" Twilight started pushing.

"I... I..." Spike felt like he was chased into a corner. "I don't remember!" he then quickly said. Trying to sound somewhat believable. Which seemed to work. "All... all I can really remember is that my head started hurting really bad and..."

"And...?" Twilight tried to get Spike continuing.

"That's pretty much what I remember right now." Spike shrugged. "Sorry Twilight." he said. But in truth, he had heard a voice screaming in his head. But he decided not to tell Twilight because he didn't want to become some kind of lab rat like Pinkie. Although, the pink earth pony had said that it wasn't that bad. But then again, this was Pinkie Pie he was talking about...

"That's alright Spike." Twilight said, suddenly an idea popping in her head. "And I just might have figured out something!" she said, her mood getting bit brighter. She quickly left Spike and Owloysius looking little confused. "What did she meant by that?" Spike said, scratching his head.

"Hooo."

"Twilight." Spike answered.

"Hoo."

"I said, Twilight. And what she meant with 'figuring something out'." Spike said, now bit frustrated.

"Hoo."

"Urhg!"

Meanwhile, Twilight had returned back to the book. She quickly started scanning through the "Spirit Effects" article. "Dragons... dragons..." she muttered. "Aha!" she exclaimed. Finally finding what she was looking for. Now she was getting somewhere hopefully.

But then Twilight stopped herself. "_You __stupid__...!_" she thought as she quickly realized her mistake. Spike wasn't the 'source'. This all had began from herself, when she tried that spell. "_Hmmm__... __I __wonder__..._" Twilight's mind then started drifting on to a different category.

After a few minutes of searching, she seemed to find the right page. "... sometimes a powerful magical spells can draw powerful spirits towards the caster and..." Twilight muttered while going through the pages. This was starting to make sense! All those outbursts, her suddenly building up and short temper. But she still needed to find a way to get rid of this spirit...

As Twilight went through the pages, she failed to notice that time was flying and soon she would have to leave for Pinkie's 'party'.

And soon Twilight heard as Spike knocked on the door, interrupting her readings. "Spike! Now is not the time...!" Twilight said, bit in annoyed tone.

"Sorry to interrupt Twilight, but you are going to be late for Pinkie's party." Spike said through the door.

Twilight's ears perked up when Spike mentioned Pinkie. She then glanced at the clock, noticing that he was right! Twilight suddenly felt her annoyance rising up again. "_Urhg__! __Out __of __all __possible __times__..._" she groaned.

"_But__, __I __still __need __to __see __if __there __is __anything__...!_" Twilight thought. "_But__, __I __can__'__t __miss __Pinkie__'__s __party__!_" she thought, her annoyance slightly turning into distress. "_I __don__'__t __want __to __know __what __she __might __do__..._"

"_Well__, __just __go __there __get __it __over __with __and __return __back__!_" Wow, that was bit too harsh. Twilight was now becoming both irritated and afraid of herself. Especially now when she was starting to snap at herself. "_This __is __getting __ridiculous__!_" she thought. Her irritation rising again. " _Okay__! __I __just __go __there__, __apologize __or __something __and __then __get __back__!_" Yes, that would work!

"Twilight? Are still there?" she heard Spike's voice again. She glanced at the clock again. Horseapples! Had she already wasted precious five minutes of debating with herself? She needed to move!

"Yeah, I'm still here Spike!" She called back. Quickly walking towards the door. She was already in a hurry!

"OK." Spike said as Twilight opened the door and hurried to downstairs. She then quickly picked up her sweets and hurried towards Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p><em>Twilight<em>_'__s __subconscious__..._

Nightmare Moon could feel her own frustration radiating from her, to the Bearer of the Element. While that was a good thing for her and making her plans come to fruition quicker. But now it looked like all she had worked for was falling apart.

And would be if she couldn't act fast enough. When she had invaded the baby dragons mind, she had hoped that she would be able to stop him sending his little letter to Celestia. But the little lizard was able to send it before she took full control. But she had then sent her own magic chase the letter and destroy it. And then that wretched owl had interfere!

But Nightmare was sure that she had at least delayed the letters arrival, so the things might not be lost yet. But she needed to hurry if she wanted her plans to succeed! Nightmare watched as the Element of Magic's Bearer hurried away from the library. She already had plans for this night. And this time, the night, would last forever!

Nightmare then once again started feeding the Element of Magic's Bearer her own feelings and thoughts. This would be her final chance. And she would make sure that everything was going to go as she had hoped!

She watched as the Bearer of Magic entered the wretched place named 'Sugarcube Corner'. Oh, how she would _love_ to tear this place to ground...

* * *

><p><em>Sugarcube <em>_Corner__..._

Twilight stopped for a couple seconds to catch up with her breath. As she breathed in and out, she felt her previous frustration rising up again. Why did Pinkie had pick up _this_specific time? Couldn't she have waited till tomorrow? In fact, couldn't _Applejack_ wait for tomorrow!

"No! No!" Twilight said quietly to herself. "Don't think like that!" she said. "You are just a bit tired and frustrated, just get this over with so you can get back to library and end this craziness!"

"Twilight! Who are you talking to?" She heard the familiar, cheerful voice of Pinkie Pie asking her. And then her frustration levels spiked a bit. "Oh! Do you have imagery friends too?" Pinkie asked loudly, and too cheerfully for Twilight's taste.

"No Pinkie." Twilight growled, sounding colder that she had intended. "And that is my own business." she said, now with a bit more controlled tone. But there was still the coldness in it and inwardly Pinkie flinched. She now understood what AJ and Rarity had said earlier.

"Okie Dokie Lokie, Twilight." Pinkie said, her voice tone lowering a bit, which Twilight of course noticed.

"Sorry Pinkie." Twilight sighed. Placing her hoof on her forehead. "It has just been a really bad day for me..." Twilight explained.

"Sure Twilight, now come in! Applejack and everypony else are already here!" Pinkie then disappeared behind the door, Twilight soon following her but stopped when Pinkie appeared again. "Oh, and thanks for the candy!" She said happily, taking the paper bags from the now startled Twilight.

After quickly collecting herself, Twilight entered the shop. And she was surprised how... forced the atmosphere felt. Like Pinkie had just planned the whole thing. It made Twilight feel quite uncomfortable. Why would Pinkie arrange a 'party' which would give her a feeling like this? Maybe it was just her own mind playing tricks with her...

"_They __are __planning __something__..._" No! She needed to get these kinds of thoughts out of her head! But she couldn't help it, she just seemed to feel that there was something going on with her friends. But they wouldn't go behind her back, would they?

"_No__! __Get __those __thoughts __out __of __your __head__!_" Twilight commanded herself.

As she stepped inside the living room where the 'main' event seemed to be happening, she couldn't help but notice how her friends seemed to be bit less... 'energized' than usually. Even Rainbow Dash didn't seem to be in her usual boasting-self.

"Hi everypony..." Twilight said. Trying to cheer up the gloomy atmosphere. Which seemed to work in someway.

"Hello there Twilight." Rarity said, with a small smile on her face. "It's a good thing you made it."

"Yeah, I guess..." Twilight said, rubbing back of her head. "I didn't want to _miss_ Pinkie's invitation anyway." Twilight didn't like the tone of her own voice. It sounded bit too negligent. But it looked like Rarity didn't notice it.

"So... I guess Applejack is already here?" Twilight then asked.

"Ya can guess for yerself." Twilight heard Applejack saying right from other side of the room. And Twilight didn't like the tone Applejack used. As it gave her feeling that the earth pony knew something and wasn't going to tell her.

"Well that's good then." Twilight said. Adding a bit of coolness to her voice.

"Listen, Twilight." Applejack started. "Ah know know that it wasn't fully yer fault, what happened at the farm." Applejack said. Twilight on the other hand didn't like where this was going. Who was she to judge her anyway? "But ya can't just go and blame mah little sister for it!" Now Twilight felt her frustration flaring up!

"But we know that an't you." she then said, her tone bit softer. Twilight felt bit confused at that statement. "Huh?" Twilight asked.

"What Applejack is trying to say is that you aren't acting like yourself." Rarity continued. "We are worried about you Twilight." Rarity said with pleading look in her eyes. "This isn't just like you! You've never been this rude and uncivilized." Unfortunately that didn't help Twilight's growing temper.

"Who the hay are you to judge me!" She asked in raised tone. "In case you haven't been paying attention, I've noticed that my temper _might_be bit shorter than usual!" Rarity and others took a couple of steps away from Twilight. "And I've been trying to figure it out, but your constant interruptions are keeping me away from my studies!" Twilight was now literally screaming. And everybody could swear that there was steam coming out of her snout.

"There, there Twilight." Fluttershy was the first one cutting the silence. Trying to calm the unicorn down. "Here, have something to drink." she offered Twilight a glass filled with what Twilight guessed was mixed berries.

Fluttershy and others watched in worry as Twilight rudely took the glass and drank the whole glass in one gulp. Now, they had to wait until the medicine would take its effect. And they needed to keep Twilight with them until then. But no one seemed to want to try their luck with Twilight. Afraid that situation might go completely out of hoof.

"And... we... we are your friends Twilight." Fluttershy almost whispered. Afraid that Twilight might suddenly jump on her. "And... we want just to help you..."

"Oh sure!" Twilight said with sarcasm. "You just want to help me." Twilight said, her voice taking a high mocking tone. "Oh sure, just put your muzzles into other ponies business even if it is not your business at all!"

"Ya know Twilight, they are telling the truth!" a voice suddenly called behind Rarity and others. Everypony's head turned around, seeing Rainbow Dash floating bit above the ground, with hard look in her eyes. "_This __can__'__t __be __good__..._" everybody thought.

"You used to be cool, not cool as I though, but cool in your own way!" Rainbow said. "But, now? Seriously, what happened to you?" She asked, her gaze locked on Twilight.

"Oh, now you think I'm 'cool' Rainbow?" Twilight asked mockingly. "What happened to all your comments about me being an egghead and mostly being 'uncool'? Can't keep your own thoughts straight, Rainbow _Crash_? But then again, you can't even pull off a Sonic Rainboom unless _somepony_ is dropping to their death." That did it! Before anyone could hold Rainbow Dash back, she flew right in front of Twilight, anger burning in her eyes.

But Rainbow wasn't the only one who was affected by Twilight's words. Rarity's eyes had started tearing up and the white unicorn tried her best to keep her sobs at bay. While Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack watched their friend in complete shock. This wasn't the Twilight they knew and loved as a friend.

"Twilight!" Applejack said loudly." That's enough!"

"NO!" Twilight was now screaming louder than before. "And when did you ever have _enough_Applejack?" She asked harshly. "Always going 'apple bucking this' and 'apple bucking that'!" Twilight said, while she did a mocking impersonation of Applejack's accent. "It's all about the apples isn't it? And never accepting help even if you need it. I've seen _stones_less stubborn than you!"

"Twilight!" Fluttershy gasped loudly.

"Oh, raising your voice again Fluttershy? Be careful that you won't talk too loud because then you might loose your tiny little whispering voice!" Now, Rainbow Dash was coming at Twilight with full force, but was stopped by Rarity and Applejack.

"Hey!" Pinkie then cut in. Coming defensively between Fluttershy and Twilight. " That wasn't nice thing to say Twilight!" Pinkie said with serious expression. "Why are you so meany beany Twilight?"

That only fueled Twilight's raising temper. "You wanna know Pinkie...?" she asked, her head lowering dangerously.

"Yaha" Pinkie nodded her head.

"Because all of you are just pestering me and never leaving me alone!" Twilight screamed. "Especially you Pinkie!" she growled. "You've always been the _thorn_on my side! Always babbling nonsense! Always coming up with the most ridiculous ideas and always tries to have a excuse for a 'PARTY'!" Twilight used lot of volume for the word 'party' while also mocking Pinkie with a poor intimidation of her voice.

"And furthermore..." Twilight then suddenly started feeling strange as something was affecting her. She couldn't keep her thoughts together and she soon found out that she couldn't hold her balance either. She started wobbling around the room.

"Wha... what the...!" Twilight tried to ask, but she couldn't say anymore as she suddenly started feeling nauseous. "Sorry Twilight." Applejack said quietly. "But ya forced our hooves." Applejack sounded somewhat apolagetic.

And before she knew it, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had pinned her down on the floor. She tried to resist, but found herself being too tired and nauseous for doing anything. Even using her own magics. "_They __were __planning __something__!_" Her mind was screaming.

"No!" Twilight screamed, still trying to struggle. "Let... let me... GO!" Twilight could feel her own tears starting to form. But these weren't tears of sadness. They were the tears of betrayal, her own friends. Her own FRIENDS, betraying her like this! WHY!

"We are sorry Twilight." Twilight heard Rarity's voice right above her head. She looked up, seeing Rarity's tearful eyes. But she wasn't fully focused on Rarity's guilty eyes, she was looking more directly at Rarity's glowing horn. "But we are going to help you" Rarity voice strengthened with determination. Her horn closing in on Twilight's horn.

"_**NOOOOOO**__**!**_"

It happened so unexpected and so quickly. No one was sure. But they remembered a few things. They remembered Rarity closing in on Twilight, Twilight screaming, her voice... her voice sounded like two different ponies had screamed at once. One voice screaming in fear and hurt. The other, screaming in anger and denial.

And then...bright light and the world swirling around them.

Applejack wasn't sure what just happened, or how, but she had suddenly found herself at the other side of the living room wall. "Ugh, my head..." she groaned, rubbing her head with her hoof. Then everything started coming back to her. Them, Twilight and... "RARITY!" Applejack screamed.

The room was complete mess. Every piece of furniture was thrown in different directions from their original place, the floor and the walls were stained with the drink Pinkie had made for them. All the sweets, cupcakes, cakes, cookies were scattered around the floor.

As Applejack continued looking for the white unicorn, she heard a low groan coming under the table. "Hold on Rarity, I'ma coming!" She called out loudly.

"Hey AJ!" She then heard Rainbow Dash calling her.

"I'm here RD. Ya OK?" she asked the pegasi came into view.

"I guess so." She replied, quickly flexing her wings. Rainbow then winced slightly. "Just bit stiff, but I think everything is fine." She said.

"Good, what about Fluttershy and Pinkie?" Applejack asked as she started lifting the table.

"Ugh." Rarity groaned as Applejack finally moved the table off of her. "Applejack...?" Rarity asked groggily.

"Yeah sugarcube?" Applejack asked worriedly.

"Did you happen to get that stallions cutie mark who ran over me?" The question threw Applejack off a bit as she wasn't expecting that question.

"Uuuuh..." Applejack wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Well, it wasn't a stallion, but a mare." Rainbow suddenly said. Her eyes glaring at the empty spot where the certain unicorn had laid couple moments ago. "And she just happened to have a big pink star, surrounded by six smaller white ones."

For a while, Rarity looked at Rainbow like she had lost her mind, but slowly the gears started turning again in Rarity's head and soon she remembered what had happened. "Oh my goodness Twilight!"

"Gone." The flattened voice of Pinkie Pie said. The sight of the Pink Party Pony took the other's breath away.

Pinkie had gone from her usual cheerful-self to a depressed flat one. With her mane and tail completely flat and the bright pink color suddenly being darker than it was before. This whole night and idea had turned into a complete disaster.

"So what the hay are we supposed to do no-?" Rainbow's question was interrupted by a long and terrible roar from outside that had Fluttershy screaming the idea that was already running through everypony's mind. "A DRAGON!" Fluttershy then proceeded to hide herself behind the couch while Applejack, Rainbow and strangely, Rarity ran outside.

They were just in time to see a large, terrifying dragon flying through the night sky. Right towards... "CANTERLOT!" All three exclaimed.

"We have to warn the Princesses somehow!" Rarity said, her voice tinged with distress.

"Ah agree Rarity, but Ah don't think we can right now." Applejack commented.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked, looking at Applejack puzzled.

Applejack then proceeded pointing her hoof at the town. "That." She said with a flat tone. Rarity let out a large gasp as strange looking, big headed and yellow eyed creatures were crawling around Ponyville. "We might be running a bit late." Applejack then said grimly, taking a stance that told said she was preparing for the fight of her life...

* * *

><p><strong>There<strong>**! ****Sorry ****for ****taking ****this ****long ****but ****I****'****ve ****been ****quite ****busy ****with ****my ****video ****projects****, ****writing ****script ****for ****my**** "****A ****Canterlot ****Wedding ****Review****", ****writing ****Halo****: ****Crossed ****Fates ****a ****bit****, ****practicing ****for ****my ****open****-****air ****theater ****and ****rewriting ****this ****chapter ****few ****times****.**

**Anyway****, ****I ****hope ****you ****guys ****liked ****it ****and ****if ****you ****didn****'****t****. ****Sorry ****if ****it ****sucked****. ****And****... ****I****'****M ****SORRY ****FOR ****MAKING ****TWILIGHT ****THIS ****CRUEL****! ****BUT ****AIN****'****T ****EASY ****FOR ****MYSELF ****EITHER****! ****PLEASE ****FORGIVE ****ME****! ****SHE ****WILL ****BE ****BACK ****TO ****HERSELF****! ****eventually****...**

**And ****don****'****t ****forget ****to ****comment****/****review ****either ****this ****story ****or ****just ****the ****chapter****. ****And ****constructive ****criticism ****is ****welcome****. ****Just ****don****'****t ****be ****too ****harsh ****and ****no ****flames****!**

**Well****, ****till ****next ****time****, ****THANK ****YOU ****AND ****GOOD****NIGHT****!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own MLP: FiM or it****s characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**A/N: Before you start reading this, I suggest that you MIGHT want to listen something really dramatic at a "certain" part or scene. I hope you know the right time...**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 7**

**Giant Lizards & Capital Cities**

Twilight felt her magic as she 'moved' from Sugarcube Corner's floor to the library's floor. She couldn't believe this. Her friends... her only friends would try to do something as despicable as trying to drug her and use whatever magic spell they had in mind! Why did this have to happen? "WHY!" Twilight screamed, sobbing now even harder.

"Twilight?" Spike's voice asked as he opened her bedroom door.

"Hoo?" Owloysius voiced his own concern for the unicorn.

But Twilight ignored both of them as she dived further into her depression. Inside of her, Nightmare Moon watched with pure delight. Everything had gone better than expected. And now while Twilight was in this kind of state, she could act more 'directly'. Nightmare's smirk turned into a viscous grin.

"_Now you know..._" she 'whispered' to Twilight, who on the other hoof, didn't seem to really notice that there was a voice talking in her head. She was too emotionally unstable and a bit light headed from the drugs that she couldn't think straight. "_...but don't worry..._" Nightmare said. "_I can take it all away..._"

"_The pain... the hurting... everything!_" Nightmare made sure that her voice sounded completely soft and understanding, as she let some of her 'emotions' out, letting Twilight know that she could only trust _her_!

Twilight wasn't sure why, but she trusted the voice that suddenly started talking to her. It was soft, understanding and comforting. Just like Princess Celestia's voice had been when she had been scared as a filly. She wanted to trust this voice.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Spike asked, again now nearing the unicorn that was still ignoring him.

"_Just give yourself to me..._" The voice asked and Twilight complied. She wasn't sure why and how, but she complied. And suddenly she felt something that started crawling into her mind. She felt as this... voice invaded her consciousness, harshly. It hurt!

Why did it suddenly do this? It promised to take the pain... everything away! "_Oh, I'm taking it. My little pony._" The voice chuckled. Twilight then started feeling great fear as the voice's influence crawled further. "_But don't worry..._" The voice then said soothingly.

"_I'll make sure that the source of your pains, will be gone!_" The voice then laughed, in a way which made Twilight's skin crawl. But what did it meant about taking away her 'source of pain'? "_I think you know..._" The voice said in suggestive tone. As the last of her consciousness was slipping away, Twilight then realized what, or rather who the voice had talked about! "_No! Please-!_" Twilight wasn't able to finish as the last of her consciousness slipped away.

"_My apologies, but I intend to keep my promises._" Nightmare Moon chuckled as she took over.

Outside of Twilight's mind, everything at the beginning looked fine. Well, much as fine when your best friend is crying her eyes out on the floor. But things quickly changed as a strange looking dark mist started slowly forming around Twilight's body. Slowly Twilight stopped, but not before muttering. "No! Please-!"

Then everything became a blur for Spike as what felt like an explosion threw him off balance. Spike could hear Owloysius screeching in confusion as strong magical eruption blasted all around the library. Throwing and knocking over every book and furniture around the library. And as soon as it started, it also stopped. But what Spike saw then froze him in his place.

For a couple seconds he had thought that Twilight was once again having her 'magical episodes', but instead of seeing the lavender unicorn, before him levitated a dark colored unicorn with what looked like some kind of armor around her body and shadow-like wings. And sky-blue eyes with slit pupils.

"Twi... Twilight?" Spike asked. His voice filled with fear.

"I'm sorry, but Twilight isn't here anymore." Nightmare said, with evil smile. "But soon, neither will you..." she laughed her horn glowing with dreadful light. Spike could feel his scales crawl. Whoever or whatever it was, it wasn't the Twilight he knew.

It sounded like she was talking in two voice's. One was Twilight's and another... it was familiar, too familiar. "Ni.. Night... Nightmare Moon!" he exclaimed in fear.

"HOO!"

"Argh!" Nightmare screamed as light brown blur flew by past her but not without leaving a mark. A small cut on her right cheek. Owloysius let out another screech which told Spike that he was going in again.

"No wait Owloysius! You'll hurt Twilight!" Spike said, getting slowly over his shock.

"Hoo?" Owloysius halted in mid-air, confused about what his dragon friend had said.

"That's Twilight you are-"

*ZAP!*

The next thing Spike saw was a smoking blur flying past him, towards the staircase. And then there was a small 'thud' as it hit the ground. Not moving.

"Wha... what... what did you do... you... you... MONSTER!" Spike screamed, as tears slowly started flowing from his eyes.

"Just taking care of little pests" Nightmare said darkly. "And now..." Before Spike could do anything, Nightmare's horn touched his forehead, making his mind go blank as something else crawled out. Turning his mind and body into something more suitable for its new Queen's needs.

"Now my _assistant_..." Nightmare began with a tone that would have made the bravest colt or mare shiver in fear. "We have some business in Canterlot." she laughed. "But... I won't go without leaving a small_ souvenir _for this little town!" Nightmare laughed, as her horn started glowing again, but this time strange looking creatures started pouring out of her horn.

They had large, round heads, with two long what looked like antennas and two yellow eyes. Body that was a bit smaller than the head, with its hands... or rather claws

were sharp and dangerous looking. "Now my children..." Nightmare said, looking with a pleased expression at her 'work'. "Go, and do whatever you wish!"

* * *

><p><em>Canterlot<em>_, Royal Castle._

Princess Celestia looked worriedly towards Ponyville. An activity she had been often ever since she had received the letter from Spike. Still, she had already started suspecting something before she received the letter. When it had been given to her by one of her guards when it was found by one of the citizens of Canterlot, it had only confirmed some of her worries. The letter was badly burned and it had taken sometime for Celestia to fully understand what Spike had wanted to tell her.

And what had been in the letter had made her worry quite a bit. It for some reason reminded her of a time, one thousand years ago. But that was impossible! Twilight and others had made sure that the Nightmare was over.

"Your highness, are you alright?" Celestia felt her heart jump a bit.

"Shining Armor!" She exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?" Celestia asked while also calming her heart rate. Had she been so lost in thought?

"I was just walking by, and I couldn't help but notice your worried look, your highness." Shining Armor said bit awkwardly. Not really sure how to address the alicorn.

Celestia chuckled at this. "There is no need for formalities when we are in private, Shining Armor." she said with a sweet smile. That seemed to make the white unicorn feel bit more at ease. "Of course... Celestia." Shinning replied. "But, I'm sorry if I'm bothering, but did you have something on your mind?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

Celestia turned her gaze from her Captain, back to the direction of distant Ponyville. Shining Armor did deserve to know. This was about her sister after all, but she also feared that it might distract his duties as the Captain of the Royal Guard. Still, she had to tell him. "It's about your sister..." She finally said.

From the corner of her eye, she saw as Shining Armor's ears perk up and his eyes sparked with great worry. "Twily? Has something happened to her?" He asked, trying to keep his voice tone clear. "Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"Shining Armor please!" Celestia exclaimed. That seemed to work, at least Shining was now quiet. "I'm not entirely sure." Celestia started. She then floated the damaged letter to Shining. "But this letter-" Celestia wasn't able to finish whatever she was going to say when what sounded like a loud explosion echoed throughout Canterlot and what followed was terrifying roar. "A dragon!" both Celestia and Shining Armor exclaimed with shock.

"Captain Armor!" Another voice suddenly called behind them. "A dragon is attacking the city, we need your assistance immediately!" A dark blue earth pony called. Shining Armor quickly gave Celestia a questioning look, to which she responded with a nod.

"Gather half of our Defensive Party and the Aerial Team will distract the dragon while the other half of the Defensive Party will evacuate the civilians!" Shining Armor ordered. "Princess Celestia." Shining then turned to Celestia. "I suggest that you find your sister and take cover, while we deal with this."

"No." Celestia said.

"What?" Shinning asked confused.

"These are mine and Luna's subjects that are in danger. You included Captain Armor." Celstia said, looking at Shining Armor with a very serious expression "I can't just sit back and watch as everypony is going to get hurt while we just hide and wait."

Shining Armor found himself leaning back in shock. While he was aware of Celestia's and Luna's need for helping their subjects and was really grateful that they did feel that way, it was still his _duty _to make sure that the Princess's of Sun and Moon were safe. "I wasn't asking your permission, your highness." he said. There were still some old academy lessons that were stuck heavily in his mind. "_Old habits die hard..._" He thought.

"I wasn't asking your permission either, _Captain_." Before Shinning or the guard could stop her, Celestia spread her wings and took flight. And immediately she could see the dragon crushing her beloved city as various ponies tried to escape from the giant beast. "I won't let you harm anypony else!" Celestia shouted as her horn started glowing.

The small, gold like glow got the dragon's attention from the small forms of running ponies, to another pony, which was flying towards it with bright, golden light. A sudden need of wanting to have the light for itself swelled in its dark mind. "_Go on, take it._" Its Queen called to it. "_Take it all and you will be the most powerful being in Equestria!_" The dragon roared a challenged. To which Celestia answered with a beam of pure light fired from her horn.

She watched as the beam started taking effect. And as she suspected, being a mature dragon made it very resistant to her magical attacks. But she had few things up on her hoofs. And she also had her Royal Guard for help if she needed any. But she couldn't help but wonder where Luna had gone.

The fight was already begun and there was no doubt she must have either heard or at least felt Celestia's attack. "_Is she away again?_" She mentally wondered. This was bad. But she had taken care of dragons before. But Celestia's thoughts were interrupted as she felt her magic being _sucked _away from her. She quickly halted her attack, only to see that most the energy she had used was actually being adsorbed by the scaly monstrosity.

The dragon let out a satisfied groan, like it had just finished with a delicious meal. "**...more...**" it groaned, hungrily. It then inhaled deeply.

Celestia watched in horror as the dragon released a sea of flames and she did the only thing she could come up with. Creating a large dome of magic, she tried to trap the blue flames. "_Wait... blue flames?_" Celestia felt tingle of fear entering her mind as she watched the flames actually _eating _her magic away. But what made the situation worse; she recognized this kind of _magic_!

This kind of magic belonged to Luna when she was taken by the Nightmare. Or more precisely: Nightmare Moon! The magical barrier started cracking and the dragon was still breathing. This was the first time in long, long time when Celestia was actually felt fear creep into her. "_I... I need... need to..._"

Then it happened. The barrier was breached! Only it wasn't the barrier that was slowly being eaten away. No, this was the barrier for Canterlot Tower! Where the Elements of Harmony resided, was completely and utterly destroyed. "Nightmare Moon!" Celestia yelled in shock. And then her magical dome broke.

And she felt as the flames started licking her coat, her skin. Her _magic_. "_NO!_" she screamed in denial. "_I can't die... just... yet!_" She reached for her magic again, only this time she summoned every bit of strength she had left. Her horn started glowing once more, much brighter. But as her horn glowed brighter, so did the flames burn more.

"Princess Celestia!" She then suddenly heard as a strong magical barrier suddenly pushed away the flames. The dragon was confused at this suddenly change of situation. "Now is our chance!" Celestia ordered. Not caring who was with her. Now they had a small chance of hurting this beast. And she didn't say any more, as she fired again from her horn as her Royal Guard did the same.

The effect was bit more than Celestia or the dragon had expected. The combined powers of Princess of the Sun and her Royal Guard exploded right on the dragon's chest, the beast roared in pain as it feel backwards, crashing into some of the buildings behind it. This allowed Celestia a moment to catch her breath.

"Princess Celestia!" Now the Sun Princess recognized the voice of her Royal Guard. "Are you alright?" Shining Armor asked, running to his Princess's side.

"Captain Armor." Celestia panted as she fought to control her breathing. "I... I will... will be..." Celestia took couple deeps breaths before continuing. "Have you... have you found my... sister?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not." Shining Armor shook his head.

Celestia hung her head. This was really bad. If what she was fearing was right, then Luna might be... "_No! Don't think like that!_" She snapped to herself. "_Luna is changed!_" Celestia could already feel fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Captain..." She said before pausing for a moment. "We need to head for..."

The ground rumbled as the dragon suddenly rose from the wreckage of the buildings. The now obviously angry dragon looked down at them. It recognized its true targets. It let out an angry roar, telling them that this time, there would be no mercy!

"Princess Celestia..." Shining Armor suddenly said. "You go take care of whatever it is; we'll try to hold this beast until you return." He said with reassuring smile they both knew was forced.

"I try not to delay much..." Celestia said before she pread her wings again. As she jumped into the air, the dragon tried to grab her. But with the Royal Guards and her own magic, they were able to hit its arm away, only this time the damage was obviously less. "_It's adapting?_" But she didn't have much time. She needed to reach the tower before it was too late. She flew fast as her wings could carry her.

* * *

><p><em>Canterlot Tower,<em>_ Hall of the Elements._

"Ah... at... at last!" Nightmare exclaimed loudly. But it came out as more a shriek than anything else. This was her night. Her moment has come at last!

"Urgh!" Nightmare groaned as she struggled to stand. The accursed barrier had taken much more out of her than she had anticipated. And now she was getting tired, and she could feel Twilight trying to push through. "Not so fast... little filly..." Nightmare breathed. "Soon... all... of your worries... will be... gone!" She slowly stepped towards the end of the hall, where her target rested.

As the wall came closer and closer, Nightmare's horn started glowing. She already knew what was needed to open the hidden door. Just little bit of alicorn magic. But even this small amount of magic would make her even weaker. But she had to take the risk! She watched as her magic left her horn into the small hole.

The wall stirred a bit. Then slowly, slowly the wall moved. And behind it... "The Elements of Harmony..." Nightmare Moon said almost breathlessly. This was it!

But she came to a sudden halt. Like some kind of force was preventing her to make any more moves. She then saw it. The Elements, even without their bearers, they were still able to work on their own? Did they _know_ who was in the hall? Did they sense her?

It didn't matter, she was here for them. And she knew how to obtain them!

Nightmare took a deep breath and concentrated. Slowly, she let out a small piece of Twilight Sparkle. Letting the Elements believe that she was no threat. She took another step. None of her limbs moved. It was not enough! She let out more.

She could now feel the emotions Twilight Sparkle went through when she first encountered her 'friends'. Nightmare started feeling sick. Another try, her front hoof moved! She took another, but once again, she was slowed down. And more of Twilight Sparkle was released. This time her beautiful, shadowy wings disappeared.

Another sudden stop, for the first time since her return, Nightmare Moon started feeling pure fear. Fear that she might not reach the Elements in time, that all of her plans might disappear. She felt as she let out even more of Twilight Sparkle, her royal armor, which displayed her rightful status vanished.

They were so close that she could almost taste the power. It was so close. Another step, and more of herself she had to press away. Now her once mighty aura that had surrounded the unicorn was gone. If anypony would have looked at Nightmare, they would have thought that she was just regular unicorn. Except her eyes were still glowing the deadly blue color with her slit pupils. Three more steps!

This time Nightmare Moon took the risk and took two more steps. Her body screamed from weariness, her senses told her to give up and rest. But she wouldn't, she would reach her goal tonight!

But still, all of her efforts seemed to have no success, she was so, so close, yet so far! She could feel as her conscious was slipping away, and Twilight's was pushing through. Slowly her eye color started to change back, but the slit-eyes were still there. And then _Twilight _spoke. "P... please..." she pleaded weakly. "H... help, me..." The Element of Magic reacted.

Even if Nightmare wasn't in control, she could feel herself tense up. Was this it? Was this the end? Did this mean that all of her troubles were in vain? But then a loud bang echoed through the hall, and behind Nightmare/Twilight, stood a familiar figure. "Twilight?" she heard Celestia ask in confusion. Like she wasn't expecting her prized student to be here. Well that was quite obvious.

But now, whatever hopes Nightmare had, were slipping away. She couldn't take Celestia on in this kind of state. All was now lost. Everything she had worked for. She didn't even bother to look at Celestia. But she watched as the Element launched itself towards her.

It landed right on her head, behind her horn. And then what happened, became a complete shock for both Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Nightmare Moon. The Element of Magic started glowing brighter. Which soon became too bright for anyone's eyes. And the flood of magic was just... overwhelming. It was like the whole hall was taken over by a lavender ocean. And the two mares had disappeared into the waves.

But it ended as quickly as it had started, leaving both ponies untouched. But Twilight was standing still and the Element still attached to her head. She was completely surprised about that fact, instead of finding Luna (as she had feared), she had found Twilight. "Twilight?" she asked again. Taking couple steps towards her student. "Are you alright?" No answer.

Celestia took few more daring steps before stopping. Then Twilight's body stirred. Celestia waited, the silence was killing her. When she received no answer, she talked again. "Are you alright, Twilight?" she asked, adding more concern into her voice.

"Yes." Twilight answered calmly. Still looking away from the princess. "Yes I'm fine princess." Celestia felt relieved. Everything was fine after all. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Good, but we have a dragon to deal w-"

"_**AND I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER!**_" Before Celestia could react, she was literally blasted from the hall, back into the streets of Canterlot. And the next thing she knew was a collision with a wall belonging to a random house of Canterlot. She stared both horrified and dumbfounded at the Tower, only to see a dark looming figure with a black nightmarish mane and dark, twisted armor curving around the pony's body.

But it was the 'crown' that was drawing most of Celestia's attention. Well, more like mix between a crown and a helmet. But what rested slightly above it, was an all too familiar looking star. Only it was more twisted than usually, and was even darker colored than before.

Two large shadowy wings, like doorways to the Void itself. But most importantly, two evil, twisted blue colored slit pupil eyes, staring at her. And in those eyes she saw nothing but pure evil delight. "_**And I can't wait to feel even better!**_" It laughed and Celestia let out a loud horrified gasp. In its dark mane, reside five familiar looking necklaces. "The Elements!" She screamed.

Newly born Nightmare Moon chuckled. "_**If you want them...**_" then her mane and tail started extending and warped themselves around her. "_**Come to the place where it all ended!**_" Before the Nightmare was fully gone, she laughed one more mocking laugh which echoed throughout Canterlot. Making everypony cover in fear, while sending the most horrifying chills down Celestia's spine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can't... hold out... any... longer...<em>" Shining Armor had never felt this weak. Not even when the Changeling Queen had fed on him. He could feel his hooves ready to give up at any moment. His vision had become so blurry that he was surprised that he was still able to see this much. But he wouldn't falter now. He was the Captain of the Royal Guard and he was needed to do his duty.

"Don't falter just yet!" He yelled over the carnage to, what remained of his squad. "We need to hold this creature a bit longer until the Princess returns!" He could see that rest of his men were already pushed to their limits. Just like him. But he wouldn't give up. Not now, not while he was still breathing.

Shining Armor then built up, whatever magic he had left and fired at the raging beast. And to his horror, it didn't do anything. Not even a scratch. But the creature wasn't done. Because of his weariness, his reflexes were bad. And before he could react, he was grabbed in a large clawed hand by the creature and brought right to its eye level.

He could already see what it was planning. To have its prey and adversary see it one last time before the final blow. "_I'm sorry Twily..._" Shining thought regretfully. "_Sorry I couldn't keep you safe..._" He felt his eyes moisturize. "_Cadence..._" He then thought. "_Sorry that I let you down..._" A single tear left his eyes.

The growl from the beast brought him back. It was still waiting, looking its defeated prey. Waiting for him to give in fear and despair. But he wouldn't give it the satisfaction. Shining looked right into the dragon's eyes with a daring and brave look. A look that said "I won't be broken!"

And the creature opened its giant maw. Shining Armor prepared himself. It would be painful, but at least fast. He closed his eyes...

"**Shi...ning... Ar...mor...**" That wasn't what he had expected. He opened his eyes, seeing the hesitation in the dragon's eyes. And now he saw something else in them. A look he had seen on a certain dragon. But it was impossible...

"S... Spike?" But the strange moment was cut short by a large magical explosion and maniacal laugh that made Shining Armor's heart beat faster from fear. Then the dragon did another unthinkable act. It placed the Captain back on the ground gently. Not dropping him, or placing him down roughly, but gently. Like he was the most fragile being the dragon had ever handled.

And then it took flight. Leaving the somewhat devastated Canterlot behind, disappearing into the night. Shining Armor and his squad looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "What the hay is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand Nightmare Moon just made a HOMERUN! Wow, the Team Six, or rather, Team Five is goin<strong>**g to have lot catching up to do if they are going to win this round! But back to being serious, this was really interesting and kind of fun to write. This is again one of those chapters where I seemed to have put lot of emotions, so I hope it does pay off.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you didn't, sorry if it sucked.**

**Wow, I think we only have about four chapters to go and then it's the end! So keep your pants (or hooves) on, this is going to be one bumpy ride! Especially when we venture into... you know where :D**

**So, don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the story. And constructive criticism is welcome, and no flames. Let's try to keep thing civil as possible since this is the internet...**

**Until next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT(MARE'S)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own MLP: FiM or its characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**A/N: Just to make sure in case someone didn't notice it from previous chapter, these "dark creatures" are suppose t****o look like the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 8**

**Into the Forest!**

There was small echo when Applejack's hooves connected with the nightmarish creature. It let out a small howl before disintegrating into a pile of smoke, which quickly vanished. But that still wasn't enough. Every time they took out one, it looked like three more appeared out of nowhere. "This isn't getting us anywhere Applejack!" she heard her rainbow maned friend call over the fight.

Very few stallions and mares had joined the Bearers of Elements in the fight, the majority had tried to flee to safety. But they didn't know where exactly to flee to. So most of, if not everypony, ran towards the town hall. Hoping to find some kind of safety in the government building.

"Ya think ah haven't noticed!?" Applejack yelled back as her hind legs made contact with another of the nightmarish creatures causing it to vanish. "But ah don't hear any suggestions from ya!"

"Whoa!" she heard Rainbow Dash exclaim as just barely dodged another creature's claws. The situation was just going to keep getting worse and worse if they didn't do _something_!

"Applejack watch out!" She suddenly heard Rarity scream. The next thing she knew was being thrown away, while her body was covered with a white magical aura. She then heard as somepony's hooves hit the creature that seemed to have sneaked up behind her. "Thanks Rarity..." She breathed. "Ah own you one..." Applejack then gave Rarity a small appreciating smile.

"You are quite welcome." Rarity smiled, but her smile quickly vanished when she looked right past Applejack. "What's wrong sugarcube?" Applejack asked as she slowly turned to look behind her. What she saw, shocked her as much as it had Rarity. Before her, there was a swarm of these things, crawling around the buildings, sloppily, and still dangerously walking towards them. With a hunger like glee in their eyes.

"That!" Rarity said in distress, as she started slowly back away.

But the problems didn't stop there. "Look up!" They heard Pinkie Pie screaming while pointing at the sky. The two mare's looked up, but whatever Pinkie Pie was pointing at, was moving bit too fast for their eyes and before they knew it, it landed right between them and the creatures. The landing was quite hard as the ground seemed to shook beneath their hooves and before them was a giant cloud of dust.

And they could see through the dust, a large figure. From what Rarity and Applejack could tell, the new arrival had a dark coat and a long horn. But what shocked them most, was the fact that it had also wings! But it didn't stop there, as the new arrivals eyes suddenly started glowing as did her horn.

"NIGHTMARE MOON!" Rarity screamed, backing away fast from pure fright.

Applejack on the other hoof just stood there and watched in shock and fear. She watched as the figure, who she also guessed was Nightmare Moon, rising to her full height. Eyes and horn glowing even brighter. Then she made her move. Applejack watched as wall of hundreds, if not thousands of stars came out from the horn.

"**BEGONE, YOU FOUL CREATURES OF DARKNESS!**" A familiar voice roared, majestic and loud. "**RETURN TO THE ETERNALDARKNESS WHERE YOUR DARK MISTRESS HAS CALLED YOU FROM!**" Applejack and others watched in awe as Princess Luna's spell literally burned down every creature that it came contact with, but left the buildings unscratched.

"Prin... Princess Luna?" Applejack asked, sounding somewhat shocked.

"Are you all alright?" Princess turned to them with concern look.

"Y-yeah, yah could say so..." Applejack said, finding herself stuttering for some reason. "What... what the hay were those... those... _things_?" Applejack then asked.

"Applejack!" She heard Rarity's scolding voice behind her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Show some respect! The Princess just saved us."

"That is alright, miss Rarity." Luna said. Which seemed to make Rarity bit embarrassed about her previous comment. "And to answer your question..." Luna stayed quiet for a moment as thousand years old memories... _nightmares _came back to her. "Those were Dark Spawn. Dark creatures that destroy anything they or their Master, or in this case, Mistress sees fit." She explained.

"Ho... how do you... know that?" Fluttershy asked. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked bit surprised seeing their shy friend outside even though it probably wasn't still save yet.

Luna sighed. She hoped that the Bearers of the Elements would trust her with the information. "I know of them because I, as Nightmare Moon, created them..." She said, her voice full of shame. "They were meant to be my, _her_, main army that took care of..." Luna couldn't help but stop herself as a lump suddenly jumped in her throat. "... of the... _unworthy_."

Everypony just started at the Moon Princess with expressions of shock. That was something none of them expected. "B- but..." Rarity then broke the tense silence between them. But she couldn't stop the stuttering from her voice. "... you aren't Nightmare Moon anymore, are you?" She felt really stupid saying that. Of course she wasn't. And _if _she was, she surely wouldn't reveal something like that. But she, for some reason, _knew _that this was Princess Luna before her and she hadn't turned against them.

"No." Luna replied curtly.

"But how do we know you aren't just pulling something nasty on us?" Rainbow asked, glaring at the Princess, not afraid of showing her distrust. That made Luna visibly flinch. It still hurt her. And she knew that while other didn't show it, they also had doubts of their own about her. But she would prove them wrong, that she wasn't going to turn on anypony anymore!

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed shockingly. "How can you say something like? It's quite obv-"

"It is alright miss Rarity." Luna interrupted Rarity. "She, as well as all of you, have good reason not to trust me." she said, with some shame in her voice. "But, let me assure all of you that I'm-" Luna interrupted herself when she felt _something _familiar. It was like small bolt of lighting had struck her right in the back of the head. But with it came a dark, chilling feeling that made her skin crawl. And from the expression of the Bearers, she could tell that they had felt it too.

"Wha' in the hay was that?!" Applejack asked, while turning her head around. Sounding all confused, and maybe even bit frightened.

"_Could it be..._" Luna wondered aloud, her voice filled with dread.

But before she could say anything, a terrifying sound, almost like a banshee's screech, but not loud enough to deafen, emanated from the Everfree Forest. And after that what felt like a small shock wave.

"An' what in tarnation was _that_?" Applejack asked, her voice tinged with surprise.

"Our worst fears coming true..." Luna said quietly in reply.

"What... what are you saying Princess?" Fluttershy asked. She had never felt this afraid before. Everything felt like one big, terrible nightmare.

Luna stayed quiet for a moment. Wondering how to explain this impossible revelation to the young mares. The situation was much more worse than she had originally thought. And now she understood that the Dark Spawns were only a distraction! "This 'attack' was just an distraction." Luna said. "And what you seem to have also felt a bit earlier," All five of them gave Luna a surprised look. "Was the Elements being taken..." She finished grimly.

"WHAT!" All five of them exclaimed loudly. "Bu- but how is that possible!?" Rarity asked.

"I have no idea." Luna simply said. "But, whatever answers we seek, may lay in the Everfree Forest." Everypony shuttered at thought of entering the bizarre forest again. Especially now that it seemed to have changed into a more darker, and scarier place. Like something out of a nightmare.

"Ar-are you saying that... we must ent- enter the- the..." Fluttershy didn't finish her sentence as she was too afraid to mention the forest, afraid that something suddenly jump out of its dark shadows.

"Yes." Luna replied. "I don't see any other options here. We must venture deep into the forest itself."

"But where the heck would we go?" Rainbow asked impatiently.

Luna found herself bit surprised by the question. The pegasi was right, where would they go? There wasn't that many place's in the Everfree Forest. Not at least one thousand years ago, but she had been told by her sister that the forest hadn't changed in the years, which meant that the only place they could go was: "The Ancient Castle." Luna answered.

All five of them watched the Princess with shock and then looked at themselves questionably. "Shouldn't we go get Twilight first Princess?" Applejack asked, tilting her head a bit.

"That is out of the question." Luna answered.

"Why!?" Pinkie Pie then asked. "Is she being all grumpy-dumpy and doesn't want to talk to anypony at all, or is-"

"No!" Luna interrupted Pinkie Pie's rant before she could go to far. "To put it simply, she wasn't at home, and neither was her dragon assistant." That made all five of them worried. Had Twilight somehow left the village and entered the Everfree Forest while all of this mayhem had been happening? But then, how she would have known what happened?

"Ugh! None of this makes any bucking sense!" Rainbow Dash grunted in frustration.

"Well, then I suggest we make haste, if we are to make any sense out of this whole situation." Luna said, starting slowly walking towards the border of the Forest. As she walked, she looked at the five mares, giving them a look that asked them to follow and trust her. And soon, one at the time, they followed the Luna towards the forest.

After a short walk, they all found themselves right at the border of the forest and being this close to the forest, chilled right to the bone even though there wasn't any kind of wind. And Luna saw that the doubt was slowly crawling to their minds. "Do not falter my little ponies, for you won't be standing alone." Luna said, trying to encourage them. And it seemed to work.

"Yeah, yer right Princess." Appjack said. With a small, reassured smile on her lips. "We don't have to worry about anythin' while yer with us." Applejack said, partly so her other friends would also feel a bit better.

Luna acknowledged Applejack's comment with a nod and a smile. "Thank you." She said, a bit of warmth in her tone. Princess Luna then took the first steps, and soon disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Soon followed by Applejack with Rarity right behind her. After them, Pinkie Pie was next and soon Fluttershy joined. Followed at last by Rainbow Dash.

The forest was just as dark as they saw from the outside and only looked even creepier now. Creepy enough to sent some serious chills down to Rainbow Dash's spine. "Man this place gives me some serious creeps..." Rainbow muttered. On her right, Fluttershy wasn't doing that great as she was afraid to look _anywhere_.

"Hey, where's Princess Luna?" Pinkie Pie then asked, while looking around the forest.

The others then also noticed the absence of the Night Princess and the worry and the fear was slowly returning to them. The Princess had promised to be with them, why did she suddenly abandon them?

"Princess Luna?" Rainbow Dash called. "Hey! You in here?" The only answer Rainbow Dash received was silence. "Great!" Rainbow grunted really loudly. Showing her frustration. "Now what the hay do we do?"

"W... we go back..." Fluttershy asked, or rather whimpered.

"Ah don't thin' that might be possible girl.'" Applejack said, her tone worried.

Rarity and other looked at her quite confused. "Why would you say something like that dear?" She asked. Applejack didn't say anything, but pointed at the direction which they came. The rest of the gang let out a surprised cry as the tress were slowly moving, creating a wall, to prevent them from leaving.

They were now completely and totally alone in a dark forest. With no help coming for them. "An' what now?" Applejack asked, as if looking for suggestions. But before anypony could say anything, a bone chilling howl filled the forest around them. Making it all too clear to them that they weren't alone...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter isn't mind breakingblowing like the last one. But let me reassure you that the next one is going to have some action. And so will the other chapters. In fact, we are only about five or six chapters away from the ending!**

**But, don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the story. Constructive Criticism is welcome. And let's not burn everything in our/your way.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT(MARE'S)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own MLP: FiM or its characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 9**

**Deeper To the Forest**

"Wha... what was that?" Rarity stuttered. "A... a timberwolf?"

"N... no... I don't think so..." Fluttershy said from her position on the ground, her hooves covering her eyes while her entire body shook from fear.

"And how do you know that?" Rainbow Dash asked from above while trying to fly through the trees. She was trying to reach the skies, but she couldn't as the trees were still working against them! This was just ridiculous!

"Well, I _do _live close to Everfree forest..." Fluttershy pointed out quietly, now daring to list her hooves away from her eyes.

"Oh, yeah..." Rainbow said, her embarrassment evident that she had forgotten that. The howl was heard once more and this time it was even closer. All five of them started backing together slowly, forming a small circle. But even that didn't offer any kind of comfort. But soon, the group found themselves in a formation in which Rarity and Fluttershy seemed to be right in the back, then Pinkie Pie and finally Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Where the hay is that coming from?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to sound both brave and somewhat irritated, but everypony knew that she was just as afraid as they were. Another howl and this time, they could hear something walking or running towards them.

Now they could clearly hear various rustles coming from different directions. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash gulped rather loudly, while Pinkie Pie just stood behind them, her eyes wide and silent and motionless. And finally both Rarity and Fluttershy cowering behind them with frightened expressions.

The rustle was getting closer and now they could hear what sounded like an animal panting and growling. "Ya sure those ain't timberwolves sugarcube?" Applejack asked, her voice shaking a bit. "Because... those sound pretty much like timberwolves to me..."

The sounds were now really close, close enough for all of them to see different sizes of figures trying to surround them. But what they also noticed was the faint, blue glow. The growls started becoming more aggressive. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash took their offensive poses, ready to kick their enemies flanks deeper into this stinking forest.

"Uuuh... Applejack..." Pinkie Pie then said, after watching the shades moving around them, waiting for a perfect opportunity. "I don't think those are timberwolves..." she said. For some reason that made her feel a bit safer. It was really, really, really, REALLY weird. But she ignored that and decided to stick with the bit more positive mood. Maybe this all will turn for better later and they could laugh and smile like before!

"Yyyeeah..." Rainbow said, her voice unsure. She could see that who or whatever had surrounded them, seemed to be smaller and stood with two legs. That was strange. And the growls that had at first sounded really scary from far away, now sounded really ridiculous. But Rainbow, or anyone didn't have anytime to think when all of suddenly...

"GET THE PONIES! MISTRESS COMMANDS!"

Then four figures suddenly lunged out from the growth of the forest. "DIAMOND DOGS!" Rarity screamed. And she was right. Only, they weren't the same looking Diamond Dogs they had encountered last time.

Their fur around their bodies had become darker than normal and their entire being looked more twisted, evil even. And their eyes caught the ponies attention mostly. They looked exactly like Nightmare Moons eyes.

"Oh no ya don't!" and before one of the Diamond Dogs knew it, they were hit on their midsection by Applejakc's hind legs. The first Diamond Dog let out a painful howl as he started clutching his stomach, curled on the ground. "Aaaw, do ya have a littl' tummy ache?" Applejack mocked. She heard another Diamond Dog, that seemed to have sneaked up behind her, being kicked in the face by Rainbow Dash.

"You think that's bad?" their pink colored friend suddenly cut in with while she was clinging on one, who looked like the 'leader' of the dogs. "AAARG!" He screamed while waving his arms around, trying to get rid of the pink blur that was tuck on his back. "GET OFF FILTHY PONY!"

"No chance ugly!" Pinkie said, still clinging onto the Diamond Dog. And then proceeded to knee-kick him to the back. The Diamond Dog collapsed on the ground, moaning in pain. Then three more dogs jumped out from the shadow of the trees and joining in the fight.

"No way in the hay!" Rainbow exclaimed, flying between two Diamond Dogs, knocking them both down. While the third one was taken down by Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "Alright! Any more of you wanting to get their flanks kicked!" Rainbow yelled. The forest was quiet, except the painful moans and whimpers of the Diamond Dogs they had taken care of.

But soon they could hear various growling and other sounds as at least a dozen, blue slit-eyed eyes opened. "Oh horseapples..." Both Rainbow and Applejack swore.

But before the three ponies could react, they were suddenly pushed to ground by the same Diamond Dogs they just beat couple moments ago. "Hey what gives!?" Pinkie Pie asked, trying to fend off her captor.

"Our Mistress has placed her blessing upon us!" One of the Diamond Dogs said. But they all could see that he was under some kind of mind-control spell. "We do not tire! We will kill you ponies and Mistress will reward us much-!"

*ZAP!*

"AAAAARGH!" The Diamond Dog screamed as it flew over everypony else which was followed with a rustle and a small 'thud' as it hit the ground. All the Diamond Dogs turned their gaze to where the magical bolt had come from.

"GET! YOUR! FILTHY! PAWS! OFF! MY FRIENDS!" Rarity pronounced, every wordfilled with much rage. The Diamond Dogs started slowly backing away with fear. But the dogs that were still holding her friends weren't affected that much. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?" She said with her raised voice, while her horn started glowing again. This time pointing at them. "Let my friends go now! You filthy animals or else you will feel the fury of a scorned lady!"

This time it seemed to work as the dogs that held Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie down slowly backed away, but didn't make it far as Rainbow knocked down two of her former captors. While two of her friends were looking at Rarity like she was a complete stranger to them. "What?" She asked, noticing the look her friends were giving to her.

"Rarity... that..." Applejack started, but quickly stopped herself when she didn't seemed to find the right words.

"WAS SUPERDUPER COOL!" Pinkie Pie then cut in. "First you were all like: LET MY FRIENDS GO! And then you were like: LET THEM GO OR I'M KICKING SOME FLANK!" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced around excited and energized as always.

"Yeah!" Rainbow said, agreeing with Pinkie. "That was really cool! Well, not as cool as I am obviously, but still really cool!"

Rarity just stared at her friends. Then her mind started processing what had exactly happened, as she wasn't quite sure herself. One moment she and Fluttershy were hiding behind a tree, then they had watched as their friends had stood up against the mind-controlled Diamond Dogs while they had hid. She had started feeling quite guilty of doing so and soon that guilt had turned into a anger and then... things had become bit blurry. And now she felt embarrassed fro Celestia knows why. "I... well... you see..."

"ENOUG OF THIS!" The Diamond Dog that had been shot by Rarity suddenly rose from the bushes, covered in scratches. "THE MISTRESS COMANDS THAT THESE PONIES NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED!" He yelled, while pointing at the Rarity and her friends. "IF WE FAIL, THE MISTRESS WON'T BE PLEASED!" All the Diamond Dogs shuddered at the thought.

While their Mistress had rewarded them with this gift, she was extremely specific in what would happen if they failed her. All Diamond Dogs quickly sorted themselves out and once more turned from fearful dogs to creatures that demanded their blood.

"Okay, ah guess this is round two then..." Applejack said. Preparing herself for the coming fight.

"Yeah I guess..." Rainbow said. "Be sure to count this time AJ. I am already ahead of you." She added with a smirk.

"In yer dreams RD!" Applejack countered with her own challenging smirk.

"Oooh! Ooooh! Can I join too!? I bet I can do whatever you girls are doing even better!" Pinkie Pie suddenly cut in again. Taking both ponies by surprise.

"Do you think you think you could take this whole situation bit more seriously?" Rarity asked irritated. "I don't think this is that kind of situation where-"

"GET THEM!"

"AAH!"

The Diamond Dogs attacked with full force and the four ponies quickly jumped out of the way, which resulted in many Diamond Dogs ram into each others which gave a good chance for the ponies for their counter attack. And soon the area was again filled with various painful moans and whimpers. Unfortunately for the ponies, they ended quickly as the strange spell healed them and the dogs climbed back to their feet.

"Can you _please _stay down already!?" Rarity almost whined. This wasn't proper for a lady like herself. She was already _sweating_ for goodness sake! "I don't think my coat and mane can take this kind of behavior any longer!?"

"Oh for Pete's sake Rarity!" Applejack exclaimed obviously annoyed. "Can't ya see that we got bigger issue than getting our coats dirty!"

"I can see that, but-!" Rarity was interrupted when suddenly a cloud of green smoke seemed to 'explode' out of nowhere, obscuring their vision and making everypony cough. "*cough!*...what in the... *cough!*****" Rarity couldn't see the lone figure sneaked up behind her. But she did feel a touch as somepony suddenly warped his/her hooves, she was sure that it was hooves, around her and dragged her away.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this!?" Her captor didn't answer. But they soon got out of the smoke and Rarity could get better look at her savior/captor. "Zecora!" Rarity gasped.

"Fret not my little pony. For I have come to your rescue." Zecora rhymed reassuringly before jumping back into the cloud of smoke.

"Rarity... are you... are you alright?" Rarity then heard rather familiar voice asking.

"Fluttershy!" She exclaimed, running towards the shy pegasus and wrapping her hooves around her friend. "Thank goodness you are alright!" She didn't get any reply from Fluttershy, but she could feel as the pegasus' shoulders for some reason quivered and she could hear small sobbing sounds.

"Oh dear what is the problem?" she asked worriedly as she released Fluttershy from her embrace so she could look her in the eye.

"I'm... I'm such horrible friend..." She sobbed. There were already tears forming around her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Rarity asked, her voice tinged with surprise and confusion.

"I... I just... _hid_, while the four of you were *sob* risking your lives while I *sob* was hiding like a coward..." Fluttershy was really close on to breaking down and start crying, but she was still holding herself together.

"Oh don't talk crazy darling!" Rarity said, trying to boost Fluttershy's self-esteem. "You are not a coward! Would a coward help defeat Nightmare Moon? Would a coward drive away a fully grown dragon?" Rarity asked with raised voice. She needed Fluttershy to see that she wasn't the coward as she thought of herself as.

"N... no..." Fluttershy stuttered. "I... I... tha-" Fluttershy couldn't finish her sentence as Zecora emerged from the smoke, now with Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Where is Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked as she noticed the absence of her energized friend.

"Duh, I'm right here." Rarity heard a certain pink pony saying right next to her.

"GAH!" Rarity jumped. "What... when... how..." But none of them had any time for an explanation as s familiar voice roared from the smoke. "AAAARGH! GET THE PONIES!" They all turned to face the smoke where they could hear various barks and howls of anger and frustration. "WE MUST GET THEM! WE CAN'T FAIL MISTRESS AGAIN!"

"Go on my little ponies! Hurry!" Zecora said hurriedly. "For it is you who shall banish the darkness that has befallen upon Equestria!"

"But, what about you?" Rainbow asked worriedly. She, and her friends were obviously worried about Zecora.

"I'll hold off these mockeries of darkness, as you will fight the true one." Zecora said, and five of them could see the flicker of confidence in her eyes. She wanted them to continue forward so they could stop things from getting even worse. They started moving away, but then Fluttershy stopped, turning back to the zebra.

"Wait! Have you seen Twilight or Princess Luna?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid I know nothing of Miss Twilight Sparkle or Princess Luna." Zecora said. Taking some of her strange green dust onto her hooves. "Now go!" She said once more before she blew some more dust into the cloud. "Let's see if your noses can smell you out." She said with an amused tone as the five ponies ran into the dark.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

"Man, this is getting way freaky..." Rainbow said as they jogged deeper into the forest. It seemed that every step they took, the forest just got creepier and darker. "Hey... Pinkie Pie?" Dash then tried to break the unconformable silence between them and maybe even raise their spirits. It worked last time when they went through this road. Or a path. Or whatever!

"Yeah?" Pinkie asked, and that already made Dashie worried as there was lot uncertainty in Pinkie's voice.

"I don't think you might wanna sing your "Giggle At the Ghostie" again would you?" she asked with hopeful tone.

"No." Pinkie simply said. Which almost sounded like a loud whisper.

"Uuuh... why?" Rainbow asked.

"Because this forest is like superduper scary..." Pinkie said, her voice now getting bit lower. "It feels like there are many nastywasty eyes watching us." now her voice tone had turned into a full whisper.

"But, ugh, isn't this like the last time?" Rainbow asked bit confused.

"Well, yeah!" Pinkie exclaimed, but was actually able to control her voice so there wasn't any dramatic echo. "But this time we have like really really really REALLY nasty Diamond Dogs chasing us and the forest is pretty much alive-EEP!" Pinkie let out a small squeal, which would have made you think that it was Fluttershy, as a single leaf fell onto her flank. "And everything is just super scarier than last time." There wasn't any arguing about that fact.

"Ya'll hear that?" Applejack suddenly stopped as her ears perked up.

"MEEP!" Fluttershy quickly hid behind Pinkie Pie, who was trying to be brave for Fluttershy, while both Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack with worry.

"Ah asked: Can ya'll all hear that?" she asked again.

Rarity and others then started listening and soon they heard it also. Running water. The river! "We are close!" Rarity exclaimed excitedly. This whole crazy journey would come to an end quicker than they might have thought. They all the sprinted towards the river. But they quickly came to a suddenly halt as they saw that the water was higher and running more aggressively than it usually should.

"What in tarnation? The spring floods should have stopped months ago!" Applejack said. Looking at the large river with confusion and irritation.

"No doubt Nightmare Moon is behind this!" Rainbow Dash said smacking her hooves together.

"Soo...?" Applejack started. "What are we goin' to do?"

"We fly of course!" Rainbow said as it was a obvious answer.

"Sure you have noticed that some of us can't fly..." Rarity said dryly.

"Oh yeah. Eheheh..." Rainbow laughed bit nervously, while rubbing back of her head from slight embarrassment. "Well, any other suggestions?" Rainbow then asked. They needed to move fast if they wanted to stop Nightmare Moon.

"Ooh ooh! How about we try to talk to that nice sea serpent?" Pinkie then suggested. "But then, if he is a sea serpent, what does he do in a river? Is the river connected to the..." As Pinkie Pie went on with her 'rant', the other gave each other a questioning look. How to contact the serpent? And was he even in the river?

"So... does anypony know how to make him resurface?" Rarity asked, hopping that someone might know the answer.

"No idea." Applejack said.

"Well we most certainly can't just try and call him." Rarity then said. "I mean, look at the water!" she then pointed at the river behind her and Applejack.

"Oh, ya thin' so?" Applejack asked Rarity in slight mocking tone.

"Don't you give me that tone Applejack!" Rarity snapped back.

"Uuuh, guys..." Rainbow tried to get her friends attention by pointing behind them.

"Oh please Rarity!" Applejack exclaimed frustrated.

"Hey you two!" But Rarity and Applejack were still ignoring Rainbow Dash, but they also failed to notice a figure rising from the water. But the two ponies continued their bickering. Until a loud roar could be heard.

While Rainbow, Fluttershy and Pinkie watched upward in fear, Rarity and Applejack started slowly turning around to face whatever the other three were looking at. At first they noticed a large greenish-brown body before them, then slowly, really slowly, their gazes moved upwards. And they quickly took notice of _four _necks!

"A HYDRA!" They both screamed as the Hydra let out another roar, before lunging two of its heads towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Another cliffhanger! Ha! But don't worry, there is only three more chapters and then main course: NIGHTMARE MOON!<strong>

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you didn't, sorry if it sucked. Well, don't forget to comment/review this chapter/story. And constructive criticism is welcome. But let's not burn everything down, please?**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT(MARES!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own MLP: FiM or its characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 10**

**Major Distraction, Minor Problem**

All five of them stood frozen in fear. Watching as the creature finally ceased roaring and was now looking at its prey with those hungry light blue eyes. The same kind of eyes like the Diamond Dogs. Only these were even more evil and sinister. One of the Hydra's heads let out another roar while the other three suddenly lounged at them.

"RUN AWAY!" Pinkie screamed, once again managing to defy gravity and logic by floating above the ground for a few seconds before bolting away. Rarity and Applejack didn't hesitate to run after her.

Fluttershy on the other hand wasn't that lucky as she suddenly found the ground coming towards her and her hoof hurt a lot. "_A rock..._" she thought as she saw a rather large looking boulder behind her. But that was the least of her problems as a large looming figure stood before her. Fluttershy let out a frightened screamed as the Hydras heads started lounging towards her with increasing speed.

And Fluttershy did the only thing she could think of and closed her eyes in fright. "_I'm... I'm sorry everypony..._" she stuttered inwardly. A single tear escaping her eyes. "_I'm sorry for being so useless..._" she prepared herself for the pain. But it never came.

Instead, she heard something pass by her overhead with a 'swoosh' sound. Then the sound of somepony's hooves connecting with something and Hydras pained roar. "Don't you even _dare _hurt Fluttershy!" She heard Rainbow Dash's harsh voice yelling at the four-headed monster.

The remaining three heads, that weren't kicked by the cyan pegasi, now turned their attention on her. But this time, Rainbow Dash wasn't going to run! She was the Element of Loyalty for crying out loud! And she should act like one! "You are going to deal with the fastest pegasus in Equestria!" She said challengingly to the Hydra.

Before its heads could figure out what had happened, Rainbow flew right past them and then made a sharp turn, and before the beast could fully figure out what had hit it, hooves collided with another head and this time right on the eyes. The head roared in pain, keeping its eyes shut. Large bruises were already forming around the eyes.

All four heads roared in frustration. The prey was fighting back too fast! They couldn't catch it! But the ones on the ground, they weren't fast as the cyan prey. Yes. They would do fine. But the cyan one still needs to be distracted...

The Hydras conscious then processed the information to one of its head, distract the cyan pony while other three take out the weak ones.

"Hey what gives..." Rainbow said out loud, as she noticed only one head followed her, matching her every move. But the three others were heading towards her friends. "_No you don't!_" Dash thought, now attacking the three heads. But before she could even reach them, a hail of blue flames suddenly appeared from her left. "What the...!?" She exclaimed as she rolled out of the way of the flames.

She quickly made another dodge when the Hydra breathed on her once again. But this one was cutting it too close as she could easily feel the heat from the flames. She needed to think of something fast if she wanted to help her friends out!

While Rainbow Dash was somewhat occupied, the Hydra moved its body slightly closer to the ponies that stayed on the ground. Trying to get a better reach. The first head then lunged at them. It could already taste the pony flesh in it mouth.

This would a wonderful feast! "Ooh, no you don't!"

*****SMACK!*****

The Hydra jerked back as many of its teeth shattered from the impact. It had never imagined that its frightful preys could fight back like this. The head let out a pained roar and there were some shattered pieces of its teeth falling from its open jaw.

"Take that ya over sized lizard!" Applejack exclaimed loudly while shaking her hoof.

The first head quickly retreated, while two others came forwards. "Oh horseapples..." Applejack muttered. She then quickly jumped out of the way as one head tried to snatch her into its open maw. But all it got was lot of grass and dirt. Applejack was about to give it another kick when the second head lunged itself towards her.

"Yaoh!" Applejack dodged the attack again. And then the third.

*ZAP!*

The third head made out an annoyed grunt as it shook its head, trying to clear its eyes sight. "Well, that didn't work!" Rarity said annoyed, slightly farther away from Applejack. The Hydra simply growled in annoyance as its eyes were returning to normal.

This whole play was stretching too far. The prey were more capable of defending themselves than they had thought. This should end now. But, it would be too bad to waste all that good pony meat. But they need to obey their new Mistress. And there were still plenty of ponies on Equestria...

All four heads then 'assembled' and were facing the four ponies. Leaving the flying pegasus alone. They then took deep breath...

"Oh hay NO!" Rainbow yelled, flying as quickly as her tired wings could towards her endangered friends. "Look out everypony!" she warned them.

The heads then inhaled outwards.

The warning was somewhat needless as they all could clearly see what was happening before them. And Rarity did the only thing she could think of and that was using her horn. Even though she was quite aware the her magic couldn't match the power that the Hydra seemed to wield, she had to try.

Rainbow Dash was reaching her friends.

The Hydra breathed outwards, a large, blue colored inferno shot out from it's mouths.

"NO!" They all yelled. Rainbow was now with her friend, but so was the flames. They all closed their eyes, expecting a painful death.

But it never came. But they could feel the heat and hear the flames. But it never reached them. Slowly and carefully they opened their eyes. Then proceeded to let out gasps as they watched the wall of flames before them. Frozen.

Like some kind of invisible wall was put between them and the flames. But they could already see that the invisible wall between them and the flames was already weakening, as the flames tried to push through.

"**MOVE! BEFORE MY SPELL FAILS!**" They heard familiar voice calling them and they quickly ran away, and just in time. They then watched as a large ray of magic was shot at the Hydra.

There was a short, blinding explosion, which was followed by a pained roar and large splash as the Hydra fell into the river. "I'm glad that you are all safe." They all heard Princess Luna say as she landed behind them.

But what really surprised them was the condition the Princess was in. She looked like she was almost out of breath and tired. Her once graceful coat was in complete mess and there were lots of dark spots here and there. And even her celestial mane seemed to be quite messy, if that kind of thing was even possible.

"What the hay happened to you?" Rainbow Dash asked. Bold as ever, much to Rarity's distress.

"Eheehe... don't mind her your highness!" Rarity said nervously, while sending a quick, warning glance to the cyan pegasi. "But, I would also like to know, what happened when you entered the forest?" she then asked. Her voice tone returning to normal.

Luna sighed. "It was Nightmare Moons twisted magic that sent me away from you." She explained. "Some form of a trap set by her." Luna voice was obviously upset.

"A trap?" Applejack asked confused. They hadn't run into any sorts of traps. Unless you count the Diamond Dogs and Hydra as a trap...

"But, we didn't encounter any kinds of traps." Rainbow said, also confused about what the Princess had said.

"It seemed to respond to an alicorn's presence." Luna said thoughtfully. "And it wasn't an easy one to disable." She added, taking a long breath.

There was suddenly a loud splash came from behind the five ponies, which was followed by a loud roar from the recovered Hydra. "Go!" Luna said, spreading her wings and her horn starting to glow. "I'll take care of this creature! You go ahead!"

Rainbow Dash and other looked at each other and then Luna a bit questionably. "How are going to cross that river?" Rarity then asked.

Princess' horn then glowed brighter and there was a bright light and the river was solid frozen. Including the Hydra's lower body.

"That will work!" Pinkie Pie said, before sprinting towards the icy bridge. "Come on!" She called to her friends. They quickly followed their pink friend and just in time as the ice broke as the Hydra used its deadly flames. As they ran further and further, all they soon could hear was the Hydras roar and many magical spells that were directed at the multi-headed beast.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later...<em>

The forest was getting even darker as they progressed. And the trees were even more twisted looking. Even Pinkie Pie was having trouble trying to keep even slightest cheerfulness on her face. The place seemed like it was ready to attack them.

"Well, this does bring back some memories..." Rarity said musingly as they reached a rather familiar looking pit with a broken bridge.

"Ya don't say..." Applejack added quietly while letting out a small sigh. Memories coming back to her. Memories of Twilight almost falling to her death, again. And Rainbow Dash being almost turned by those darker and freakier versions of Wonderbolts. Shadowbolts, as they had called themselves.

"Soooo..." Rainbow cut her train of thought. "Are we going to cross the bridge or what?"

"Sorry Dash." Applejack said. "Just som' memories..." Rainbow and Rarity both knew all too what Applejack had meant by that. But at least the hard part was finally over and they could go and rescue Twilight before she could do anything too rash!

"Hey girls!" They were again interrupted by Pinkie Pie.

"Ugh!" Rainbow groaned. "What is it Pinkie Pie?" She asked, bit annoyed.

"Uuuh... well, is the night sky suppose to be under the sky also?"

All four of them looked at her like she had grown a fifth hoof or something. "What?" She asked. "I'm serious, look!" Pinky pointed downwards.

Slowly, all four of them walked to the edge and looked down. And much to their surprise, Pinkie was right! They could clearly see, what looked like a dark sky filled with hundreds of stars. Only these stars weren't giving that kind of light that made you love and appreciate the night.

These stars were glowing with gloom, and almost dead-like light. Like something out from a old pony nightmare story. But that wasn't the most bizarre thing. What they really found bizarre, was the fact that it was _moving_! And then it suddenly sounded like it was _sniffing_. Smelling them!

"Uuuh..." Fluttershy stuttered. "I think, I think we should go for the bridge...?" She suggested, fear evident in her voice. Everypony agreed.

They quickly moved towards the bridge, but didn't get far as _something _rose from the pit. And it had the same kind of night-sky like hide as the ones below. It was enormous. Almost larger than the Hydra. But they were all aware, _what_ this creature was. It had appeared once at Ponyville, when certain blue unicorn had made little mess after being bit too much of a large mouth.

"URSA MINOR!" They all screamed in horror.

The Ursa rose from the pit, while looking at the ponies with hungry look. It was hungry. Really, really hungry. It hadn't eaten in a long while. These little ponies would do nicely...

The large beast roared and launched itself towards them. Five ponies quickly separated themselves from each others as they tried to make it run for it from the large Ursa. But it didn't helped them much as it was larger than them and could run faster than them.

"OHDEAROHDEAROHDEAR!" Rarity screamed fast as she could breath, while trying to run away from the Ursa. But it didn't do much for her. "Uuf!" she suddenly let out a cry as she had somehow stumbled on her own hooves.

"Rarity!" Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie exclaimed, quickly turning themselves towards the Ursa. Trying to defend their friend.

On the far side, Fluttershy followed this whole scene. Simply feeling horrible. She was suppose to be out there, helping Rarity and other. But instead, she just went to hiding. "_What can I do?!_" she cried as her eyes started watering up. Why did they bring her with them anyway? She was a burden. A coward...

"_You are not a coward!_"

"Rarity?" She asked. But then remembered that Rarity wasn't here. She was in danger...

"_Would a coward help defeat Nightmare Moon?_" The words Rarity had spoken to her earlier, suddenly started returning to her. She was right! She had helped them to defeat Nightmare Moon!

"_Would a coward drive away a fully grown dragon?_"

No!

No. She had not drove any dragons away, she had simply 'asked' it, if a bit harder terms. How could she deal with a Ursa?

It is just a baby. And babies just need the right push.

"AAAH!" Applejack screamed as Ursa's pawn struck close to her, but the impact was large enough to send her flying. Right next to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, who all were worn out. The Ursa was getting closer to them. Its mouth was drooling heavily.

"STOP!" The Ursa turned its head, seeing another pony. A yellow winged pony. "YOU DO NOT! I REPEAT, YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!" The butter colored pony said with a strict voice and eyes. This could be fun...

The Ursa then left the worn out ponies alone, wanting to have some fun with this one. "DO YOU HEAR ME!?" For some reason those big blue eyes were affecting it somehow. It didn't matter, eat now! Slowly but surely, the Ursa Minors pace got faster. Fluttershy's eyes hardened.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Fluttershy said. "Trying to attack me and my friends, while we have done NOTHING to you!" The Ursa's pace suddenly got slower, and it's eyes started to change. "Do you know how much you could have hurt us? Haven't you ever thought that doing something like this hurts everypony!?" The Ursa's movements had completely stopped now.

"If I were your mother, I would be really, really ashamed and disappointed at you!" She almost yelled. "Now, you be a nice Ursa Minor and apologize!" A long silence filled the small area. Ursa Minor and Fluttershy locked in a staring contest.

But slowly, the Minors eyes started trembling and then watering. Before anyone knew, the forest was filled with a pathetic and shamed cry of an hurt Ursa Minor. No one had ever confronted it like this. No one had been _this _cruel to it! It just wanted its mother and to be left alone!

"There, there..." It suddenly felt small hooves running down on its hind leg. Rubbing it in a comforting way. "Don't be like that." The pony said in sweet tone. Ursa made a small snort as it tried to dry its nose and eyes. "We all make bad mistakes time to time." For some reason, the Ursa really liked this pony!

Slowly, the once dark and gloomy hide of the Ursa Minor started to fade. "Now, be a good Ursa Minor and just go and think about what you have learned." The pony said in sweet tone, while giving it probably the most adorable look a pony could give. The Ursa let out a agreeing grunt, before slowly walking away. Feeling quite good.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy breathed as the Ursa was good distance away. "Did... did I really do that...?" she thought out loud. "...again?"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"EEEP!"

Before Fluttershy knew what had happened, she was in a hug so tight, that it would even make bear hugs feel tame. "YOUR MY HERO!" Pinkie Pie almost screamed. "THAT WAS JUST SO COOL! JUSTLIKETHATTIMEWITHTHEDRAGO NONLYWAYCOOLER-!"

"Calm yerself there Pinkie." Applejack said, as she tried to drag Pinkie away by her tail from completely startled and really flustered Fluttershy.

"Give her some slack Applejack!" Rainbow then cut in. "Didn't you see what she just did!? She just told a URSA MINOR to buck off! How cool is that!?"

"Fluttershy you truly are a hero!" Rarity said excitedly, while trying to hold herself from jumping at her shy friend like Pinkie Pie had. "I think nopony could have done such a feat as you have!"

"...well, Twilight did it once..." Fluttershy whispered from slight embarrassment. She wasn't that kind of pony who took complements about how great she was. She was just a regular pegasus.

"Well duh!" Pinkie said. "But she didn't talked it away! She had to use her magic!"

Rainbow then suddenly laughed. "Can you image if that Egghead actually tried telling it to leave? If she had simply talked it to death!" Rainbow giggled.

"Yeah." Applejack let out a small chuckle. "That would have been a sigh' to see." She then turned her eyes at the edge right across the pit. "But we still have one Nightmare Moon to deal with. Ah still don't how, but Ah hope Twilight's there to give us a hoof."

"Yeah!" Rainbow said loudly, raising her hoof. "We need to end this now!"

"Especially if we can finally leave this _dreadful _place..." Rarity said.

"Maybe we can make it bit more happier place!" Pinkie bounced. Suddenly getting her previously missing cheerfulness back.

"Come on everypony! Let's go there and kick some-!"

**BA****M!**

"What was that?" Rarity suddenly asked.

**BA****M!**

There it was again. And just like last time, the ground shook.

**BA****M!**

"Sounds really big..." Applejack said, worry creeping into her voice.

**BA****M!**

It was now really close!

**CRASH!**

A giant claw appeared from the pit.

**CRASH!**

And then another.

And just like Ursa Minor, this ones hide was also like a night sky. Only a twisted, nightmarish version of. And much darker.

Slowly the figure rose from the mist. And it left all five of them frozen in pure terror. The creature was simply humongous! Much larger than a Hydra! Much, _much _larger than Ursa Minor! And unlike it's smaller counter part, its claws were much, much longer and sharper. They were almost the size of a regular tree! And the same could be said about its fang!

Suddenly, their thought brought them to the time when they had asked Twilight a very specific question.

And she had answered: "You don't want to know."

And now they understood exactly why she had said that. They really didn't want to know. But they were knowing it now. Worse, they were seeing right now.

The Ursa Major let out a loud roar that seemed to spread all throughout the entire Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about bit long wait. Last weeks weekend I was at Tracon at Tampere House which was by the way really awsome! If you are interested to hear more about it, head for my DeviantArt Journal! And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if not, sorry if it sucked.<strong>

**But, don't forget to comment either this story or chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome. But no flames.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT(MARES)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own MLP: FiM or its characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 11**

**One More Step!**

The forest echoed from the Ursa Majors roar. The five mares swore that at any moment their eardrums would shatter and their ears would bleed. It felt as if a windstorm was erupting from the beast's mouth.

But as the roar finally quieted down, their ears were still ringing. Now they could clearly see what the Ursa had in mind. The same as what the baby had intended. None of them dared say anything, all struck numb in fear.

Their bodies violently shocked, large drops of sweat caused by fear were dripping off them.. All five of them were in tight hug, in a way trying to comfort one another, but that was a futile effort. They watched as the mature Ursa fully rose from the canyon to its full height. While still having its cold stare on them.

They watched in fright when the Ursa let out what sounded like either an annoyed or angry growl as it looked at its supposed adversaries. They didn't look that special, and yet here they were. This _close _to its Mistress.

The Ursa still eyed the ponies, trying to find anything that might tell it that these were the same worthy ones that had passed the Hydra, but all it saw was five purely frightened ponies. What a waste. But, it still would do as it is told to. Dispose of the intruders.

The Ursa let out another roar, causing all five ponies to scream in pain and fear as they held their hooves on their ears. It was a futile effort as the Ursa's roar vibrated their entire body.

The Ursa stopped its roar short this time and now moved towards its target. "Well..." Rainbow Dash suddenly gulped, her voice shaking as much as her body from fear. Even her eyes were slowly tearing up. "It hass been awesome knowing you all..."

"Same here..." Answered Applejack.

"Like wise." Rarity replied.

"N... no... regrets..." Fluttershy said.

"This is not the kind of 'Goodbye You Guys' Party I _wanted_!" Pinkie almost howled. All five of them tightened their grip on each other.

The Ursa was now really close, they could all smell its horrible breath. Rarity and Fluttershy were both almost about to faint, Pinkie was feeling heavily nauseous while Applejack and Rainbow Dash were trying their best to stay strong for their friends and themselves.

The Ursa's head was now only few meters away from them. The bear opened its giant maw, ready to devour them in one bite. They all closed their eyes, waiting for the death blow.

But it never came. Instead, what they could only describe as a quiet explosion, followed by a bright white light. Then everything went quiet. They slowly opened their eyes, seeing the Ursa standing on its hind legs, thrashing its forelegs around while its facial expression showed that the bright light hurt its eyes.

But for some reason it didn't hurt theirs. "Fear not my little ponies." They heard familiar voice speaking behind them. "My Light won't hurt you."

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" They all exclaimed, running towards the white alicorn. Excluding Fluttershy who didn't want to move, as she was somewhat expecting the Ursa to attack them again.

"Fear not Fluttershy, for now, the beast is completely blinded and I've made sure that it can't smell us." the Princess reassured the yellow pegasi. "But we don't have much time." Celestia then draw her attention from Fluttershy to the Ursa. "The spells that Nightmare Moon had placed on this creature are already trying to fight back against my own."

The five looked at their Princess slightly confused and before Celestia could say anything else, she was assaulted with a flood of questions. "Please! Calm yourselves!" Celestia ordered gently but firmly. It was still a surprise how she could get anyponies attention without raising her voice that much.

"Princess Celestia, what happened to you?!" Rarity asked, horrified at the sight before her. It was pretty much the same as Princess Luna, only her coat was messier and what looked like she many slashes across her body.

"I've had a small encounter with Nightmare Moon herself." Celestia explained, sounding bit out of breath.

"WHAT!?" They all screamed from both shock and surprise. Was Nightmare Moon really getting this strong? The Princess was completely worn out and her body didn't look that great either.

"But, it wasn't all a waste..." In a flash, five necklaces floated around the alicorn. The Elements of Harmony! "I took them before things got too tight for me." She quickly explained. She then placed the necklaces on each bearer.

"But Princess..." Applejack started to say as she and he others noticed that one Element was missing. "Wha' about the Element of Magic?" She asked, voicing everypony's question.

"I'm afraid that-"

The Ursa let out a furious roar as it charged towards its attacker, fueled by its hatred. No one had ever dared to hurt it like this and lived to tell the tale! But the Ursa didn't make it far as a light bolt flew right at its face. Once again distracting it a bit.

"Nightmare Moon is holding the last Element!" Celestia hurriedly explained. Once again, the information shocked the five bearers to the core. Nightmare Moon has the Element of Magic? "You must go and use the other Elements to take it from her! GO! NOW!" This time Celestia shot out a larger beam of light at the raging beast.

"But Princess..." Rarity was about to ask. But Celestia interrupted her.

"Go now!" Her voice finally raising in volume. The situation really was dire. "I can't hold it forever!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT TWILIGHT!" Fluttershy suddenly stepped in. She, like her other friends wanted to know what was going on with their friend. "And how does Nightmare Moon have the Element of Magic?!" Rainbow Dash then asked.

Celestia furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Didn't these ponies not understand what was at stake? But they were the best friends of Twilight and they were all just as confused as her. Perhaps even more confused than her. They deserved a quick answer.

"She has Twilight under her influence! That's how she has the Element!" That was all she was able to say when the beam was destroyed by the Ursa. "Go! **NOW!**" The five ponies startled at the sudden use of Royal Canterlot voice from Celestia.

Before they knew what was going on, their hooves seemed to run on their own. So wrapped up were they on what Celestia had just said to them. Nightmare Moon had Twilight and she also controlled the Element of Magic? That didn't make any sense! They defeated her last time! They were all sure that the Elements had made sure that she was 'purged' from Luna. Saving her from her own hatred and anger.

But now, she was back. Back and had Twilight and the Element of Magic warped around her hoof. "Ugh... what is that unicorn thinking..." Rainbow muttered. In her mind, she was thinking that Twilight had gone on her own to face Nightmare Moon. But then, that didn't make any sense at all.

Yes, at the beginning she was trying to solve everything by herself, but that was the old Twilight. The Old Twilight who didn't want to make any friends and just bury herself deeper into her books. Well, she was still quite a egghead, but Rainbow was sure that she wasn't that bad now the she had some real friends to count on.

And the learning of Friendship was really important to her. "_This all... UGH! My head hurts!_" Dash groaned as she couldn't make any sense out of the situation.

The trip to the Castle felt like forever. The forest was now a complete resemble of some really dark, twisted and horrible nightmare. The trees were bend in a way which seemed to be impossible. Everything seemed to be 'sharper' looking.

But they soon stopped when they saw the sight before them.

It was the castle. Only not the same castle they had entered last time. The Castle of Royal Pony Sisters, only it wasn't in ruins like last time. But instead, it was now a fully reconstructed castle. Only the castle seemed to emitting poisonous green like light. Giving it a much more spectral look.

"Ookay... now we have _definitely _crossed the creepy line..." Rainbow commented, much to everypony's surprise.

"Hey!" Pinkie cried out. "That's my line!" But nopony really payed any attention at her. They were all focused on the large castle.

"Sooo..." Applejack stated with a questioning tone. "What now? Ah don' think we can just fly there..." She said, while eying the castle.

"What makes you say that?" Rainbow Dash asked not convinced. Why the hay they couldn't just fly to the top? It would be quite a lot easier. And faster.

"Because Ah think that Nightmare migh' be expecting that..." She said plainly to Rainbow. Who quickly got the idea what her friend was meaning.

"Oh..." she said. Her wings dropping from disappointment. "Oh feathers..." She swore.

"Why don't we just knock?" Pinkie then suddenly asked.

"Uuuh... I don't think that would work..." Fluttershy commented, her entire body was touching the ground while pointing at rather _large _looking gate right in front of them.

"Oh..." Pinkie said, while eying the large gate. "Well... we can just try and open..." Pinkie stopped herself when she heard what sounded like rusted metal being used after years of being useless. Slowly, and carefully, the gates opened. "Well, that's more like it." She exclaimed, her voice retuning back to a semblance of her old cheerful self.

"Come on everypony!" She added, as she was the first one to make any move towards the castle. "Let's go in and save Twilight!" She exclaimed loudly. "What?" she then asked, noticing her friends rather frightful look. Pinkie Pie gulped loudly. "There is something behind me... isn't there?" She asked fearfully.

She then started shaking. "_Don't worry Pinkie..._" She thought. " _As long as you don't look behind you, you are safe..._" but Pinkie's head seemed to have it's own mind for the moment. " _I'm looking at it! I'm looking at it! And it's a..._"

"DRAGON!" All five of them cried out loud and clear. Before the dragon gave out its own roar, easily beating five little ponies cries.

The dragon then lunged at them. And once again, the group found themselves scattering away from each others. But they soon faced another problem than just the dragon. A large cloud of dust was raised as the dragon slammed into the ground.

Their view was obscured by the dust cloud. They couldn't see at all, but at least it hadn't affected their hearing. Which was somewhat surprising that they still were able to hear that well after Celestia knows how much audio torture they had been through.

"Rainbow! Where are ya!" Applejack called her pegasus friend.

"Right here!" She then felt as somepony's hoof touched her back. "Rainbow?" She asked.

"Sorry Applejack, it's just me!" Applejack recognized that voice. "Pinkie?!"

"Eeyep!"

"Wha' about Rainbow and others?"

"Oh, Fluttershy is right behind me!" Pinkie said. And she wasn't lying either as Fluttershy had pretty much wrapped her hooves around Pinkies back.

"Well, that's great but what about Rain..."

"YOU CALLED!?" Before Applejack knew what had happened, something crashed onto to her. "_That's Rainbow alrigh'._" she thought with a small inward groan. "Now all we need is to find Rarity!" Rainbow said.

"Hey Rarity!" Rainbow tried to call the unicorn. "Where are you?!" No answer.

But then suddenly Pinkie cut in. Again. "All you need to do is to just scream, laugh or just make any kind of funny sound!"

All they got again was silence. Which was a bad thing, because the dragon wasn't exactly a prime example of stealth and silence.

But then they got their answer. A large ear piercing scream. And then there was a great gush of wind which blew the dust completely away, showing the same dragon. Only it was holding something white on it's claws while eying it with a hungry look.

"Rarity!" All four mares cried out. Drawing a quick glance from the dragon. "You give her back!" Rainbow yelled, taking a quick flight towards the giant lizard, only to be smacked by its free clawed hand. "Rainbow Dash!" Her friends, including Rarity cried out when the cyan pegasi slammed into the ground

"Eheheh..." Rainbow laughed weakly as she tried to get up slowly. "...that's... all you... got...?" She smirked. The dragon didn't looked impressed. And the way it showed irritation, was something familiar to them. But they all ignored that because it was probably another ruse set by Nightmare Moon.

"Don't ya worry Rarity!" Rainbow called out to the unicorn with her familiar determined tone. "We'll help you out!" While she said that, she failed to notice a small glow that emanated from her necklace.

The same was soon happening with the other necklaces as well, while Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie joined with Rainbow. They found their fears gone, replaced with enough bravery to face a dragon.

While the ponies seemed to be somewhat oblivious to the glow, the dragon had taken a great notice of it. It started creeping it's large head towards the four ponies, only to be stopped by the white one it held in its claws. "Don't you DARE hurt my friends!"

The dragon turned its attention back to the unicorn. Why was it still alive? Shouldn't had been crushed by his mighty claws? Well, he won't forget this time. The dragon started tightening it's grip, the unicorn let out a horrified cry as she felt its bones being crushed.

Then it stopped. The dragon felt something... strange. Pain. Not physical pain... pain, from... _inside_. Pain, knowing that he had hurt _this _pony. Why? Why was he feeling like this? Why was this mere pony affecting him like this?

While the dragon was so occupied with its inner conflict, it failed to notice the same glow that came from the four ponies before it, also came from the unicorn in claws.

Slowly, the cyan-blue colored eyes shifted away, revealing all too familiar green eyes to the ponies. The same eyes they've known for a year now. And then the glow that the necklaces had emanated, died out.

"Spike?!" All five mares exclaimed in surprise.

"**...uuuh... wha...?** " Spike muttered. Even with his loud voice, they all recognized it as belong to the Number One Assistant Spike.

"Is that really you Spiky-wikey?" Rarity asked in disbelief..

"**Ra... Rarity?**" Spike asked. He then realized that _he _was holding Rarity in his _own _claws. "**Wha... what happened to me!?**" He cried out horrified. This wasn't what he was expecting. Actually, now that he thought about it... He couldn't remember what had happened. How did he get into this state and why was he holding Rarity like he was ready to crush her?

"_**NO!**_" Spike thought, quickly lowering his claw and letting Rarity go. "**Rarity...**" Spike started, his voice already shaking. "**I'm... I'm... s- AAAUURGHHHH!**" Spike suddenly roared, holding his head like it was going to split open.

"SPIKE!" Rarity then cried out to the dragon. What was happening?

"_**FOOLISH CREATURE!**_" An all too familiar voice suddenly hissed inside his head. "_**YOUR MIND BELONGS TO ME!**_" Nightmare Moon! He now remembered. "_**DESTROY THEM! I COMMAND YOU!**_"

"**N... NO!**" Spike roared, attempting to resist the great power that was trying to snake its way to his mind. "**I won't... hurt them... AGAIN!**" Spike roared in defiance. But he already knew that he was only delaying the inevitable.

"Spike!" He heard Rarity calling him.

"**Go!**" he roared/breathed. "**Get inside before I...**" Spike let out another pained roar, while clutching to his head even harder.

"B... but... I can't just leave..."

"**Please Rarity!**" He now cried. "**I don't want to hurt you...**" There was a stream of tears coming down from Spikes eyes which were flashing between the cyan-blue and forest green.

Rarity could only stand there and watch. Never had she felt so helpless, and much like Spike, her eyes were also filled with tears that were dropping to the ground. Rarity winced when Spike let out another pained roar, this one even worse.

"Come on Rarity!" Before she could reply, she was yanked forward by Applejack as they ran into the castle.

"NO WAIT!" She screamed, hoping that her friends would stop. But they didn't. "Spike needs our help! We can't just leave him!" She watched helplessly as Spikes form got smaller as her friends carried her to the castle. She then reached out her hoof, trying to in vain reach for Spike, as if trying to take him with them.

Spike then started coming towards them, still fighting against the invading presence in his mind. Every step he took was slow and painful. But just kept going, he needed to do this. For his friends sake. For Rarity.

He then reached for the doors once the five mares were safely inside. "**Give... her... one... for... me...**" Spike breathed out every sentence as he slowly closed the gates. Rarity was still fighting against Applejack, trying to free herself but the earth ponies grip was too tight.

There was a loud sound of finality when the gates were finally shut. Rarity wailed in both pain and sorrow. "We just left Spike! What kinds of friends are we!?" She cried on Applejack's shoulder. "Why couldn't we have done something!?" She cried as her voice was getting more and more angry. She was mad at her friends and herself for not doing anything to help Spike.

"Shake it off Rarity. There was nothin' we could 'ave done..." Applejack said, trying to calm her unicorn friend. But that seemed to make thing even worse.

"How can you say that!?" Rarity screamed at Applejack. "Didn't you see how suddenly changed for a moment?! I'm sure if we had just thought about it bit more, we could have been able to save him!" Rarity cried, while she tried to make a point, but she knew that what she was saying was just a lie.

"If you haven't snapped me like that we could have-!"

"Oh for Pete's sake!"

The next thing Rarity knew, she was forcefully taken from Applejack and was now facing really angry and frustrated Rainbow Dash. "Get hold of yourself Rarity!" Rainbow said forcefully. "You do know that the only way we can save Spike is to deal with Nightmare Moon!" Rainbow Dash then stopped for a moment, letting what she had said to Rarity to sink in.

She then continued. "And we can't do it without your help." Dash said, this time with a softer tone. Which was rather surprising. But it seemed to work on Rarity.

"Yes... yes you are right." Rarity said, her head and ears lowered.

But that quickly changed as Rarity suddenly had a rather determined look on her face. "Yes!" She said with a firm voice. "You are right Rainbow Dash! I'm sorry for my moment of weakness..."

"It's OK." Rainbow Dash said, giving Rarity a reassuring smile. "We all have those moments. It sucks." She laughed. There was a moment of silence between them, before Rarity broke it.

"Ready to end this nightmare once and for all?"

"Hay yeah!"

"Ready as ever!"

"Yes!"

"Oh YEAH!"

The large hall was suddenly filled with the sound of a twisted chuckle which then turned into a full on cackle that sent shivers down their spines.

"_**Bearers of Elements of Harmony...**_" Nightmare's voice seemed to echo from every corner of the castle. "_**Welcome.**_" the voice chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! We are reaching the end! Only two or three chapters to go! And I'm serious this time! But uuh... don't expect anything too BIG. So you won't be that much disappointed. Thankfully I was able to finish this darn thing as it is already 1am, although it won't be anymore when you are reading this!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter and if your didn't, sorry if it sucked. But then again, being awake at 1am does make your brain work bit funny eh?**

**And once again, don't forget to comment/review either this chapter or the story. Constructive Criticism is always welcome and let's turn the flamethrowers off.**

**So, till next time: THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT(mares!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own MLP: FiM or its characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 12**

**Nothing But Nightmares**

All five mares could feel a sudden chill running down their spines. Like a gust of wind blowing, even though all the windows were closed, they still felt the cold chill. The whole hall was changed from the last time they visited it. Then, it had been in complete ruin and in various states of wild growth, but now they were all repaired.

But just like the castle itself from the outside, everything had become completely twisted and evil in appearance. Almost every edge seemed to be sharp and dangerous looking. And it didn't help when they heard Nightmare's voice. Only just hearing it, made realize how much _different _this situation was from the last time. And it felt like there were eyes everywhere around the hall, staring down at them.

They could hear small sobs coming from the large gate, they turned to look and noticed Rarity, facing the sealed gate, sobbing uncontrollably. "Rarity..." Fluttershy tried to say something, but stopped herself. She didn't know anything comforting to say.

"Why...*sob*... why...?" Rarity whimpered. "Why Spike?!" She yelled. "What has he ever done to anypony! He didn't deserve that kind of fate!" She said crying. "I... hate... I _hate _Nightmare Moon!" She cried out louder. "I hate her! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!" Rarity's screams started become more and more rapid until somepony stopped her.

"Rarity!" Much to everypony's surprise, it was Fluttershy who came for Rarity's aid. Taking the white unicorn's hooves in hers. "I know you are afraid, because I'm also really, really scared!" Slowly, Rarity stopped her crying, but her eyes were still moist..

"And I also know how you feel about Spike." Fluttershy said, her voice becoming bit softer. "But we can't fail now, Twilight is here somewhere and needs our help." She said softly. For some reason starting to feel little bit braver as she talked to Rarity. "If we help Twilight, we can also help Spike. So please Rarity, just little bit more. For Spike."

Slowly, Rarity started to get up, wiping her eyes as she did so. "Yes..." Rarity said, still looking down on the floor. A few more sobs escaped. Though there were quieter. "You are right Fluttershy..." She muttered.

"I'm going to do this for Spike, and Twilight!" Rarity said suddenly feeling bit braver.

"Come on girls..." Applejack finally said, trying to sound brave, but they all could still hear fresh fear in her voice. But they all knew that she was trying. "We need to keep going..."

Their hoof steps echoed through out the hallway, making them stop for a moment. Expecting some kind of monster attacking from the shadows, but the hallway remained silent and empty.

For the most parts, all five of them stayed absolutely silent. None of them daring the say anything, all they could hear was their own heartbeats and the small 'clop' sound as their hooves connected with the floor.

Suddenly they all stopped after hearing what sounded like a really quiet plea. "What in tarnation was that?" Applejack asked with hushed voice.

"..." there it was again. But it was still too quiet to make out.

"...hello?" Fluttershy then suddenly said,her voice quiet but audible. All of her friends gave a quick 'not a word!' look.

"...hello?" A familiar voice suddenly answered. "Is anypony there?" They all heard clearly. And there was no mistaking who that voice belonged to.

"Twilight!" They all exclaimed as they suddenly started running. They soon reached an all too familiar room, in which they had faced Nightmare Moon. Where they had discovered their roles as the Elements of Harmony.

And then the doors behind them shut with a loud booming sound to which they all jumped from fear, looking behind them in quickly turned away from it as they remembered their purple unicorn friend.

But she was nowhere to be seen. "Hello?" They heard again. Only it seemed to echo all over the room. "Is anypony there?" Which was quickly followed by cruel laughter.

"_**I had a feeling that you might fall for that.**_" The voice of Nightmare Moon laughed. "_**And I see that you brought the Elements as well.**_" Nightmare said amusedly.

"_That voice..._" Fluttershy thought. She couldn't help but notice how different Nightmare sounded. It was Nightmare's voice, but it sounded like it was using someone else's voice. But why did it sound so familiar?

"_**This night couldn't have turned out any better.**_" Nightmare said laughingly.

"Stop this stupid act Nightmare!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Suddenly feeling bit braver as she remembered that they were together and had the Elements of Harmony with them. "Give us Twilight or we are going to show you what we can do!"

The room then filled with maniacal laughter of Nightmare Moon again. Only it was much louder this time. "_**You want your precious Twilight back? **_" She asked mockingly. "_**Then come and get her!**_"

Out of nowhere blueish-purple smoke/cloud appeared, launching itself right towards the platform where it all had ended. They watched as the smoke made contact with platform, creating a much larger cloud which soon vanished, revealing Twilight Sparkle, wearing the Element of Magic.

The five of them then yelled out her name and started running towards her, only to be pushed back by a powerful magical blast. "Hey what gives Twilight!" Rainbow asked with raised voice, as she rubbed her slightly sore shoulder. "Are you still mad about the-!"

"Still clueless as ever I see." Twilight said, looking for some reason amused with a mocking smirk. "But then again, none of you really know the whole truth do you?" She asked with a dark laugh.

"Just what are ya talking about Twilight?" Applejack asked frustrated. They had come all this way for her and all she does is hurt them and make more insults.

Twilight let out a giggle, that for some reason made everyone's skin crawl. "Oh, I guess Celestia wasn't able to tell you everything because of my Ursa pet." She giggled again.

"How do you know about that?" Rainbow asked. Feeling even more confused. This wasn't the Twilight they knew. Even the one at the 'party' wouldn't be this cruel and... "Wait! How did you know about the Ursa and the Princess?" She suddenly asked.

"And what did you mean by your 'Ursa pet'?" Rarity added, her voice revealing that she was having small amount of dread about what this 'Twilight' might say or show next. What they got for an answer, was a cruel, maniacal laugh from Twilight. Which caused their bodies to shiver in fear. It was a simple cruel laugh to a cruel joke.

Before their eyes, the purple mist appeared beneath 'Twilight's' hooves, slowly wrapping itself around her entire body and before them didn't stand Twilight Sparkle. At least, not the Twilight Sparkle they knew. Her entire body was covered in dark aura, giving her a sinister appearance.

Her mane was also warped in that same dark aura, only darker and just like Princess Luna, it had various stars in it. She also possessed wings, only they looked more like ethereal like and not solid flesh and feathers.

Gone were the deep purple eyes, they were the same cruel cyan, slit-eyes that had the same look they had seen a year ago. There was nothing in them that reminded them of their unicorn friend Twilight Sparkle.

And she was also wearing what looked like some kind of armor, just like she had worn last time. Only it seemed to cover a bit more of her body and on her head, laid the Element of Magic like some kind of crown.

"_**I think you might know now.**_" Nightmare Moon sneered with large smirk on her lips, revealing her sharp fangs. This time they all could hear two voice's speaking at once. One was Twilight's own, and another belonged to Nightmare Moon.

"You... you... YOU GIVE TWILIGHT BACK!" Pinkie suddenly yelled as she got over the shock all of her friends were in.

"_**Why would I do that?**_" Nightmare asked amused. "_**I think she prefers to be like this.**_" Nightmare chuckled. "_**After all, I did grant her wish.**_" She then added smugly. "_**Her wish, to take all the pain away.**_" Nightmare Moon watched with pure delight as the five mares looked at her with complete confused looks. "_**The pain that **_**you **_**caused!**_"

"What!?" they all screamed at once.

"_**Oh, did you forget about that little incident you caused hours ago?**_" Nightmare asked in fake anger.

The way their facial expressions changed from angry to sorrowful ones as they minds went to the events before all of this madness started. "_**It was your involvement, that caused poor Twilight to feel betrayed by her so called friends.**_" Nightmare began with a fake sympathetic voice.

Nightmare Moon watched as she let this information sink in and how much it was already affecting Twilight's friends. She was going to enjoy this very much. Just seeing the defeated and depressed looks and these mares had on their faces, seeing their spirits crushed. But she wasn't finished just yet.

She wanted to make sure that these five would know that it was their mistake that had brought Nightmare Moon back. That because of them, she was now in possession of both Twilight Sparkles body and the Element of Magic.

"_**And I happened to be the only one she could trust.**_" Nightmare said in mocking tone.

"That's because ya no doubt used your magic to brainwash Twilight!" Applejack suddenly cut in, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to believe anything this mare said, but for some reason another part of her mind said otherwise.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie then said. "It was no doubt you who made Twilight all mean grumpy-dumpy towards everypony and say all those mean things!"

Nightmare let out another mockingly amused laughter. "_**Oh you little foals! I didn't put those words in her mouth. She said them all by herself!**_" Nightmare explained, a smug smirk on her lips. "_**All I provided was a small push, so she could... express herself better.**_" She watched as the information slowly sunk in. As the spark that had inflamed their courage and determination, slowly faded.

"_**Do you really believe in such pitiful thing as friendship?**_" Nightmare suddenly asked in a serious tone. "_**What good does it bring if most of the time all it brings is conflict and disagreements and misery?**_" Nightmare asked, not noticing the small amount of sadness in her voice. "_**How do you know that the only reason she, or anyone wanted to be your 'friend' so they could use you and then toss you aside when you are no longer useful?**_"

Nightmare Moon watched as all five of them were losing whatever fighting spirit that they had left. Pinkie Pie, whose hair had become flat again, and her colors seemed to a bit darker. Fluttershy had pretty much collapsed on the floor, but no cries or sobbing couldn't be heard. Rarity and Rainbow Dash just sat on the floor, an empty look in their eyes. While Applejack had lowered her hat so no one could see her.

But Nightmare failed to notice a single tear escaping from the corner of her eye and feeling it, as it dropped on the cold stone floor. "_**Is this 'friendship' really worth it?**_" She then asked quietly.

No answer came.

"_**As I thought.**_" Nightmare said, sounding rather emotionless. "_**In the end, everypony just uses one-another, for their own gains and-**_"

"You are wrong!" Somepony suddenly said, cutting off Nightmares monologue.

"You are so bucking _wrong_!" Rainbow Dash said again. This time much louder. "Do you really think it is all like that?" She asked challengingly. "Yeah, sometimes someponies can be a jerk to each other and so on. But so what!?" Rainbow asked loudly. "That's the whole point! Friendship isn't something you can't just take and say 'O'"! You need to work for it! _Fight _for it! And yeah, we all have our disagreements, fights or whatever, but that's just part of life. And that's what also makes friendship much more interesting! And if you really think it's not worth of your trouble... well, I guess you ain't worth it!"

The whole room was silent at this. Nightmare looking at the cyan pegasi with both surprise and pure anger. How dare she interrupt her!

"But I think our Twilight said it the best way, do your remember girls? While we were ducking out with Discord?" Rainbow Dash watched as her friends slowly raised their heads. "Friendship isn't always easy..." She stopped there, hoping that they might remember now.

"B... b... but there is no doubt..." Fluttershy then continued. Suddenly getting up. Feeling a lot braver again.

"...it's worth..." Pinkie then said. Suddenly her hair and colors slowly returning back to normal.

"Fighting..." Rarity said as she got up, now facing Nightmare Moon with fire in her eyes.

"For..." Applejack finished, raising her hat. Giving Nightmare Moon a rather smug looking smirk.

"So yeah, we aren't going to give our friendship for Twilight even after the whole thing. We were pretty stupid as well, and that doesn't meant we are going give up our friendship that easily! So, in your face!" Rainbow said, mockingly. "How do you like them apples!" She laughed a bit, boldness in full force.

"_**...**_"

Nightmare Moon was dangerously quiet. Nothing in her facial expression or eyes showed any kinds of reaction. But then she lowered her head, while her magical mane got in the way of her face.

"… _**I see... so, that's the way it's suppose to be then...**_" She growled. Then the mane moved away from her eyes and they were intense. The five mares took unconsciously a few steps back when they saw Nightmare Moons eyes. "_**THEN LET US SEE IF IT IS WORTH OF YOUR PITIFUL LIVES!**_" Nightmare suddenly declared. Her horn and eyes glowing brightly.

The five couldn't help but notice how her ethereal wings seemed to have grown little bit larger as they unfolded themselves. Her mane suddenly shot up, creating a large swirl above them. For a moment, they all felt their newly found courage failing, as they started taking more fearful steps away from Nightmare Moon.

But then Rainbow Dash stopped. "No frigging way!" She suddenly said loudly. "There is no way in hay that I'm backing down now! I'm the bearer of the Element of Loyalty and by Celestia's name, I'm SO gonna act like one!" Rainbow stated. Taking few steps back towards Nightmare Moon.

Slowly, the rest of her friends gathered right next to her, also showing the defiance for Nightmare Moons threats. "Sorry Nightmare Moon, but this is one friendship that you can't defeat! So give us Twilight back!"

Nightmare Moon wasn't pleased at all.

"_**SO BE IT!**_"

They all watched as the magical mane suddenly came down on them. Like a giant tidal wave. As it got closer to them, they all closed their eyes and took each other hooves. If they were going, they would make sure that they would go together. No words were said. They didn't need any words as long as they knew that they were together.

Nightmare Moon watched as her magics literally _drowned _the ponies beneath it. Yet she didn't get any delight from this sight. They had ruined her one time moment. But then she remembered that they weren't the only ones. There was still Celestia and Luna that needed taking care of.

But then sudden bursts of bright light, almost bright as the sun, came out of the magical waves. "_**WHAT!?**_" Nightmare Moon cried out in anger. And also bit in fear. She knew this feeling all to well. She watched as whatever was left of her magic disappear. She covered her eyes as the light appeared.

As the light started fading, Nightmare Moon distinguished five figures hovering high above from the floor. But the problem was that they weren't the same mares couple moments ago. In a sense. While they were still the same looking as always, they had different auras, the same colors as their coats around them.

Forming wings and horns for the earth ponies, while the two pegasi grew horns and wings rose for the unicorn. But, they weren't solid, but ethereal like her mane and wings. They then opened their eyes, which were all glowing bright white light.

"_**WHO IN THE NAME OF TARTARUS ARE YOU!**_" She asked loudly. She knew that these weren't the same ponies, but something else.

"_**We...**_" they all started at the same time, like they were speaking through one voice. "_**… are, the Elements of Harmony.**_"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! What a twist! Didn't see that one coming eh? Well, if you did, DARN! We are now only TWO chapters away from the ending! It has been an interesting trip has it been?<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't sorry. And don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the story. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, but no flames.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT(MARES!)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own MLP: FiM or its characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 13**

**The Elements of Harmony**

Nightmare Moon looked at the five ponies in complete disbelieve. That couldn't be right. They couldn't be the ones they claimed to be. This had to be some kind of trick. "_**What sort of trickery is this!?**_" she asked, demanding to know what was going on. But in a way, she already knew. The magic around the five mares had changed drastically. They were now something much more...

"_**This is no trickery.**_" the five mares said in union again. Hovering high above Nightmare Moon. "_**For we have come to face you Nightmare Moon. To place the Final Judgment upon you.**_"

For a moment, the room remained silent, with the five mares looking down on Nightmare with emotionless expressions. While Nightmare looked at them in complete disbelieve. But that soon changed and soon a toothy grin spread across Nightmare's face and she let out a howling amused laugh. "_**You are too late!**_" She mocked.

"_**For I have already taken one of you under MY command!**_" She proclaimed, while still mocking the floating ponies. "_**There is nothing you can do! For I'm the Element of Magic itself!**_" Slowly, Nightmare's speech was turning more and more diabolical. "_**There is NO POWER in Equestria that can stop me!**_"

Nightmare suddenly created a large barrier around herself and then fired a large beam of magic. There was a bright flash of light and explosion as it collided against the barrier created by the Elements.

The room was filled with smoke. Obscuring everypony's view, but it didn't last long as both Nightmare and the Elements pushed it away with their magics. "_**I see that you aren't completely powerless as I**__** suspected**__**...**_" Nightmare mused out loud. Sounding strangely amused. "_**Let's see if you can deflect this!**_" Nightmare's horn started glowing again.

She fired another beam at the Elements, who this time returned fire. The two beams collided, one of dark purple and the other composed of various colors. But Nightmare wasn't done just yet as her mane came to life again.

Which started firing it's own projectiles at the ponies, to which four of them responded with their own. But that was what Nightmare had thought. She now increased her powers, slowly her beam started gaining strength and pushing the other one back. She then increased her rate of fire with her projectiles from the mane, which made the the Elements increase their defenses. Things escalated as Nightmare increased the tempo of her attacks.

"_And now..._" Nightmare thought as her mane suddenly launched a larger projectile at the wall behind the Elements, then floor and walls came to life and shot out at the Elements. "_No means of __escape!_" she thought triumphant. Increasing her firing power even more.

The air was filled and pressured with thick magic. Enough to make a regular pony to faint on the spot from the pressure that filled the room. But to the over-powered beings it was nothing. All they could feel that the room had gotten slightly warmer.

Nightmare Moon watched as the mares tried their best to evade her attacks. While she had to admit that they were doing a rather admirable job of deflecting her attacks. Even both Celestia and Luna would have fallen before her powerful attacks.

But she wanted to end this soon. It was giving her a headache. She growled at growing headache. This fight was becoming too long. She needed to end it here and now. And she just had the thing. Slowly, the Element of Magic that still rested on her head, started slowly glowing.

Soon the Element was shining brightly and out of it came, what looked like swarm of little fireflies flying towards the Elements and then making contact with the defensive barrier. For awhile, it looked like everything had went into a complete silence.

There was a bright flash. Still nothing. It almost looked like the time itself had stopped. The magical pressure in the room was breath crushing, but still the five mares looked like they weren't affected by it.

And then it happened. What had felt like an eternity, which really was only about a few seconds, the explosion happened. But this was different. As it spread and quickly consumed the entire room. You could easily see the bright light that emanated from the tower. But the tower never blew up. It almost looked it was containing the explosion that was happening inside of it.

But it didn't contain the large shock wave that came after it. Which could be felt all the way to Canterlot. Every single living creature halted at this moment. It came out of nowhere and took everything by surprise. Back at the castle. Everything seemed to be just... dead. There was no movement, no flashes of lights. Except a large dust cloud coming out of the tower.

But the dust was quickly removed by Nightmare Moon again. But this time there was pure irritation and hatred in her eyes. The Elements before her were laying on the floor, but not dead or unconscious. Just tired. Why these Elements had to be so stubborn!? Her headache had increased tenfold, making it feel like her head was about to split in two.

"_**I'M JUST HAVING ENOUGH OF THIS!**_" She screamed.

She watched as the Elements slowly got up. Ready for the next fight. Nightmare had enough. This wasn't the way she imagined her moment of victory. The Elements weren't suppose to interfere. In fact, they weren't suppose to be even sentient. Well, in a way all six elements had a small conscious within them. But it never was anything like this!

The Elements watched as Nightmare's horn and the Element of Magic both started glowing their deadly light. But this time, they didn't do anything. They just stood there and watched silently as Nightmare prepared her next strike.

"_**So... have you finally come to accept your defeat?**_" Nightmare asked her voice in mix of amusement and frustration.

The Elements just remained silent. But their looks told her enough. And that fueled her anger and headache even further. Nightmare was pretty sure that she couldn't think straight anymore. But she ignored that as all she wanted right now was to wipe out the rest of the Elements from the face of Equestria.

Nightmare let out a terrible scream out from frustration and anger. Her horn and the Element glowing really brightly. Nightmare prepared to strike, the Elements still stood there looking at Nightmare with bland looks. But there was still something in those eyes she just couldn't place...

"_**THIS HAS GONE O**__**N**__** FAR TOO LONG!**_"

But nothing happened. "_**WHAT!?**_" Nightmare screamed out. Slowly, the light on her horn and the Element started to dim.

"_**You are right Nightmare.**_" the Elements once again started together. "_**This has gone o**__**n**__** far too long.**_" they spoke suddenly, their horns glowing. Nightmare letting out a terrible shriek that was heard through out the Everfree Forest and Ponyville. It felt like someone was drilling a unicorn horn through her head.

Suddenly the Element of Magic started glowing, only it was doing it on itself. "_**For your only mistake was when you brought all of us together when you took us from Canterlot.**_" the Elements spoke.

"_**This... this was your... plan... all along!?**_" Nightmare gasped out from the pain. She could already feel herself actually sweating! The feeling was getting deeper, and now she could feel it all through out her body.

But there was one thing that Nightmare did notice. It wasn't like something was drilling itself inside of her, but like something trying to drill_ out_ of her body! "_**Wha... What is happening to me?!**_" her body started trembling.

She started to feel as someone was pulling her in two different directions. She tried to fight it, but it only made it harder to resist and the headache only increased, even if that was still possible. "_**AAAAARGH!**_" Nightmare Moon let out another horrible shriek that could have deafen anyone who was within the room.

She then felt as she was literally_ pulled out_ from the unicorns body, while she had returned to her disembodied form she had used many times. She watched as the Element was now burning really brightly, and soon the sixth 'alicorn' joined the group. "_**No... no... this... this can't be right!**_" Nightmare cried out in disbelieve. "_**This isn't the way it was suppose to be!**_"

"_**For you, this is the way. The way you choose for the very moment you came into existence.**_" the Elements, now fully formed, started slowly approaching Nightmare Moons disembodied mist form which was also able to tremble in fear.

"_**No... no... no...**_" Nightmare muttered hastily in fear and denial. This couldn't be the end of Nightmare Moon. The Bringer of Eternal Night! "_**...no... no... no...**_" She continued, her voice getting hastier and louder.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Suddenly the mist started growing larger and the anger radiating from it could be felt in the room. Like a volcano fully awakened, ready to burn everything on its way. The Elements actually took few steps backwards from the event before them.

"_**I WON'T ALLOW THIS!**_" Nightmare roared. Still growing. "_**I'VE WAITED FAR TO LONG TO BE STOPPED NOW! I'VE ALREADY DRAINED ENOUGH MAGIC FROM THE SIXTH ELEMENT TO CRUSH YOU ALL!**_"

Then the mist attacked and wrapped itself around the six mares. Like a snake trying to wrap around its victim and suffocate it. The mist tightened its grip, but the mares didn't seemed to even flinch, soon they were completely consumed by the dark matter, nothing else was showing but the glowing mist that surrounded their bodies.

But Nightmare's body was soon pushed away by the light, Nightmare screamed as it burned through her 'body' and watched as the six mares rose above her. "_**DON'T TURN YOUR BACKS ON ME!**_" Nightmare charged at them. But then all six Elements started glowing and suddenly a familiar rainbow colored ray shot out of them.

But instead the ray attacking her, it started forming around itself creating a large dome, which suddenly burst like some kind of bubble, while the aura around the Elements suddenly dimmed. And what appeared before Nightmare, shook her to the very core of her. "_**No! No! It can't... It can't be!**_" Nightmare gasped in utter shock. "_**You... you... you can't be ALIVE!**_" she screamed at the seventh alicorn mare that had taken appearance.

And Nightmare recognized the mare all too well, she recognized her from Luna's memory. A very long, distant memory. The alicorn was pure white coat, her mane colored fire red, but unlike Celestia, Luna or herself, her mane wasn't moving on it's own like being blown by a invisible wind.

"_**You are right Nightmare.**_" the alicorn spoke, in a soft voice like Celestia's voice, but harsh as Luna's. "_**But, you forgot that the Elements were, and are always part of me. So, as long as they are preserved, so do I.**_" the alicorn explained.

"_**WELL, I MIGHT CHAINGE THAT!**_" Nightmare screamed. She no longer cared_ who_ she was facing. All she could think about to bring her enemies down so that she could finally fulfill her glorious task. She attacked the alicorn with full force, only to be pushed away by invisible attack. The alicorn didn't even use her_ horn_!

"_**Nightmare Moon...**_" she started, actually sounding disappointed. "_**I was hoping that being part of Twilight Sparkle, you might have understood the errors of your way. But as I suspected, you haven't learned anything.**_" Nightmare let out a horrible animal-like snarl at the alicorn.

"_**And for that, I'm banishing you from Equestria, from EXISTENCE itself!**_"

"_**NO!**_" Nightmare screamed in denial. "_**I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A MEMORY OF A PAST TIME!**_" She then charged at the alicorn.

"_**So be it.**_" The alicorn said. She then dived at the charging Nightmare Moon her glowing horn pointing at her. It all happened in a second. On the floor, the alicorn stood, her horn still glowing, the disembodied Nightmare Moon hovered above the alicorn.

There was moment of silence between them. No one made a sound. Not the alicorn, not Nightmare Moon or the Elements of Harmony, who looked like they were out of the fight anyway. But the silence was broken when Nightmare's mist body suddenly had a larger 'crack' from which bright light emanated.

Suddenly, another crack appeared on Nightmare's 'body'. And another and another. More and more appeared around Nightmare and soon her entire disembodied body was full of cracks and started slowly, falling apart. Nightmare suddenly let out a painful howl as her disembodied body exploded.

"_**And thus, The Final Judgment have been placed.**_" The alicorn said. Again with the same disappointment. But this time it almost sounded like it also carried a small hint of sadness in it. She then turned to the unconscious bearers of the Elements with sweet smile. "_**You truly have grown a lot since last time.**_" She said to them.

*BANG!*

The alicorn heard as someone blasted through the large doors. She turned to look at the direction of the sound, seeing two, rather shocked looking alicorns. "M-mother?!" They both said simultaneously.

She let out another smile. This one containing much more warmth. "_**It is so good to see you two, even for a short moment.**_" She said.

Before either Princess could as what she meant by it, they took notice of the alicorns body starting to slowly disappear. "_**Don't worry.**_" She then said, before either of them could say anything. "_**I'm always there with you two. Watching over you.**_" she smiled. Her body nearly disappeared. "_**I'm so proud of you.**_"

Then in a small flash, the alicorn disappeared. Leaving two stunned and teary eyed Princesses alone with six unconscious mares.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Well, "The Fight of the Gods" or Elements, or what is, is finally done! Hope you guys liked it, and if not, sorry if it sucked. Well, one MORE chapter to go and this story is done! I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride and are ready for the long journey of "Star Dust", but that story might not appear not so soon as I'm trying to write the next chapter of my Halo fanfiction "Halo: Crossed Fates" and then my fanfic "Water Games" for "<strong>_**Hearth's Warming Care Package"**_** writing contest.**

**So, don't forget to comment/review this chapter or the story. And constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT(MARES)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own MLP: FiM or its characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Recalling the Nightmare**

**Chapter 14**

**A New Day**

The two Princess's watched as the alicorn that was their mother vanished from sight. Her last words a faint "I am proud of you." That lingered on the air. Neither of them said anything, just looking at the spot where she had stood moments ago. A long silence laid between them, but it was broken as the ponies suddenly stirred and let out small pained groans.

Slowly, the five mares got up. All of them got up slowly, rubbing their heads. "Uuugh... my head..." Rainbow groaned.

"Not so loud Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said in unnecessary dramatic tone. "Aaahh! Now I'm the one who is talking loudly!"

"Wow, just how many apple ciders did Ah drink...?" Applejack joked, or at least tried.

"I don't like this feeling at all..." Fluttershy muttered. Her head covered by both of her hooves.

"Wow..." Pinkie said. "THAT WAS SO FUN! I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!" she suddenly started jumping around. looking like she was the only one who wasn't affected while her other friends grimaced at their loud mouthed friend.

"Pinkie Pie, I believe your friends would appreciate if you talk a bit quieter." Princess Celestia said somewhat dryly, a small smile evident on her face.

"Oh, Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said. Stopping her bouncing

Everypony looked rather surprised at how Celestia was able to calm Pinkie down when she didn't even raise her voice that much.

"Ugh, Princess Celestia, what happened?" Rainbow asked, still somewhat groggy from the fading headache..

Celestia didn't answer immediately as she inspected the room and the damages it had suffered. She was surprised that it was still intact and that it didn't look that damaged, while the truth was something different.

"I'm not sure myself." She admitted. She then turned her gaze to the five mares. "But it seems like there are some things about the Elements of Harmony that none of us were aware of it." Revealing that this was something that even the wise Princess Celestia seemed to be confused about.

"What do you mean your highness?" Rarity asked. Eying her Element that she was now holding on her hoof.

"What she means is that the Elements seem to be containers for _something_, that neither of us were aware of..." Luna explained. While trying her best to hide her feelings about the subject. And she could see that Celestia was doing the same, but was doing somewhat better job. But at least the ponies didn't seem to notice their distress.

"What are ya talkin-" Applejack began to say.

"Oh! Hey Twilight! Good to see you awake!" Pinkie suddenly cut in, making everypony turn their gaze towards a certain purple unicorn who looked like she had committed a crime. Twilight then let out a loud 'Eeep!' sound, that could have made anyone confuse her for Fluttershy.

Before they could say anything, they looked on in shock as Twilight collapsed on the floor, covering her head with her hooves while sobbing really loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, SO sorry!" She cried. For a moment none of them made a move. Until they were encouraged by Celestia, who gave the five mares a gentle nudge with heir wings.

Slowly, they all started walking towards their distressed friend, not completely sure what to say. But they didn't get really far when they were suddenly stopped by a force field. "No! Don't come near me!" Twilight exclaimed fearfully. They all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Please..." She pleaded. "I... I don't want to hurt you... again..." Twilight whimpered.

"Twilight..." Rarity said, her own eyes slowly watering up. "Please, don't be like this, you weren't yourself..." She said, trying to cheer her unicorn friend up, but couldn't find the right words. "You don't need to blame herself..."

"BUT I AM TO BLAME!" Twilight cried out loudly. Suddenly getting up, showing her tear filled eyes that were full of different emotions. The sudden change of Twilight's state, made her friends take few steps back, while the Princesses took a few forward. "I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING BUT I WASN'T ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Please... please Twilight..." Fluttershy then started. "Don't do this to yourself... I'm sure you tried your best..."

"Yeah!" Rainbow then said. "If there is anypony you want to blame, then take it out on Nightmare Moon!" but that didn't help much as Twilight crying was slowly sounding more like howling.

"DID YOU FORGET WHAT SHE SAID!?" Twilight yelled, horribly frustrated. "THAT I DID AND SAID ALL OF THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS BY MYSELF!" Twilight then collapsed back onto the floor, her voice lowered again. "And she was right..." She sobbed. "... she was so right..."

"Are ya saying that ya saw the whole thing?" Applejack then asked. The only answer they got from Twilight was short cry that came from her, telling them enough.

"I'm horrible friend..." Twilight said dejected. "I... I don't deserve you girls... I don't deserve any of you..." she said. Her words directing towards both of her friends as well as Celestia and Luna.

"Now HOLD ON a second!" Pinkie Pie suddenly cut in, smashing her face against the force field. "Are you really saying that you don't want to be our friend anymore!" Pinkie asked. Her voice uncharacteristically completely serious.

"What?" Twilight asked shocked. Not exactly expecting something like from Pinkie Pie. "No... I mean-"

"So, we aren't good enough for you because you were little-biddie crazy for a moment?!" Pinkie interrupted Twilight. And before Twilight could have anything to say, her other friends then joined Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said. "I thought that our friendship was stronger than this! And are you really saying that we should have just have left you to Nightmare Moon?" Twilight flinched horribly at that. It was a bit harsh and maybe a bit cruel. But it was the truth, and she knew it.

"Not in a million years!" Rarity exclaimed. "We care about you Twilight! More than you think!"

"And if ya really think that little temper tantrum of yours could actually destroy our friendship you are gosh darn wrong!" Applejack said determinately.

"Yes, we would be sad and felt horrible and maybe be bit angry with you, but that doesn't mean that we should end everything because of that." Fluttershy said, her voice containing lot of courage.

"And we weren't best friends when tried to make you feel all fuzzy." Pinkie Pie then said. This time bit more calmly, and some of her cheerful-self. "And we are really super-duper sorry about it." She finished. This time sounding bit sad. "We were like really, really worried about you Twilight. And we kinda went over our heads..."

Twilight stared at her friends faces. All so sincere and apologetic. Slowly, she started getting her confidence back and got slowly up. But the force field was still in it's place. "So..." Rainbow Dash started.

"Can you ever forgive us Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"For not being good friends..." Applejack then said.

"And for doing something _so _horrible behind your back." Rarity finished.

For a while Twilight didn't say a word. Suddenly her face seemed to be able to hide her emotions. All they could see was still the hurt, sadness and now confusion in those bloodshot eyes that had cried so hard.

Then they all were suddenly grabbed by the magical aura of Twilight. Being pushed right at her and then suddenly being embraced by a tight and warm hug. As Twilight starting to sobbing again, her other friends quickly joined her in the embrace.

"H... hey Twilight. Stop that." Rainbow Dash said with a weak voice, while blinking her eyes. "You are making me feel all sappy and mushy and really uncool..." They all let out a small laugh at their friend Rainbow's comment.

The laughter didn't last long and soon the friends separated from the hug, Twilight looking much more happier. "You are forgiven." She said with a small smile. She never had felt so good and relieved. "If you can forgive those horrible things I said..." She added sadly.

"Of course we'll forgive ya." Applejack said happily. She and rest of her friends giving Twilight an encouraging smile.

"You should feel proud to have such good friends, Twilight." Celestia suddenly said, walking beside her student, with Luna right next to her.

Suddenly, Twilight felt all of her uncertainty returning to her as she saw the condition the two Princesses were in. "But, you don't need to blame yourself my prized student." Celestia said comfortably. "You weren't the one making those decisions. Both my Sister and I do forgive you." She said. While both both Princesses gave Twilight a warm smile.

"She is right Twilight Sparkle." Luna then said. "You don't need to blame yourself. For anypony could have fallen into the Nightmare's trickery." Her voice in regret. Not exactly the best choice of words, but they did their trick.

Twilight couldn't believe that after everything was that has happened, all of her friends. Including Celestia and Luna were also really forgiving. But this all still felt out of place. "But... what about now?" Twilight asked concerned. "There is no way any of us can forget this, unless someone throws a memory spell..." she suddenly added. "How can we go on with our lives?"

"It's true that what happened today changed things and we are going to remember it for the rest of our lives." Luna started. "But there is something that you Twilight Sparkle, your friends and my sister have taught me: You can always learn from it and try your best to make it up." Luna explained with confidence.

"It will be a hard trip for sure." Luna then added. "I had to learn it in the hard way." She said, her gaze turning to her big sister.

"And with your friends at your side, you are going to accomplish it." Celestia finished with a smile.

"Hey Twilight?" Applejack then asked. Turning to her unicorn friend. "Ready to go home now?" she asked.

They watched Twilight, still looked unsure, but the comforting and encouraging looks. "Yes." she answered. "Yes. I am." she said again.

Twilight was ready to go back to Ponyville. Yet there was one question in Twilight's mind. A question that still troubled her. "Princess..." She started. Feeling bit unsure about the question and worried about the possible answer. "...how was Nightmare able to come back?" She asked, still feeling unsure. "I mean, I thought that she and Luna were the same-?" She quickly stopped herself when noticing the expression Luna wore.

"_Good job Twilight! You and your big mouth!_" She scowled herself.

"Don't feel bad to ask a question that everpony wants answers for." Celestia said, while calming Twilight down. "But I believe that Luna is more able to answer that question." she said, looking at her younger sister.

Luna then let out a defeated sigh. She really didn't like to tell more things about her dark past, but Twilight and her friends deserved an answer. "It's true that once Nightmare and I were the same person. _She _was born from my sadness, jealousy and anger. But things changed once... I was banished..." She started explaining in a sad tone with her eyes on the floor. She looked up as Celestia put a comforting wing on her back, making her feel bit better.

"Many ponies believed that I, Nightmare Moon, was banished on the moon surface. But we were banished _in _to the moon. In a sort of sleep." Luna cleared her throat when a small lump was rising in her throat.

"And there things started to... change. As the years passed, I had been torn between apologizing and forgiving my sister for banishing me to the moon and wanting to say that I was sorry about the horrible things I did." They all noticed the guilty look Celestia had on her face when her younger sister reminded her of the past.

"And just wanting to take my 'righteous' revenge on her and bringing the Eternal Night as I had declared. I was completely torn, I felt like I was about to go completely mad. And before I knew it, somehow, Nightmare Moon was able to form its own conscious. But unlike me, it was much stronger and before I knew it, it had taken complete control of my body and mind. Leaving me alone in the darkness, nothing but a former shadow of myself. That is until you six came along and saved me."

"But why did she come back even though you said that we saved you from her?" Twilight asked.

"I believe that before she could be fully cleansed, she somehow separated herself from me..." Luna said thoughtfully. "Even I'm not sure. But either way, she probably was able to separate a small part of herself, and it settled in the first creature it came in contact with. And that was you, Twilight Sparkle."

"Bu... but why? Why me?" She asked in disbelieve.

"It should be obvious." Luna said. "You are the Element of Magic, the most elusive of the Elements."

"But, how did it take her almost a full year to control me?" Twilight then asked. It didn't make any sense! If she had Nightmare Moon in her this whole time, why hadn't she tried to take over earlier?

"Did you even hear me?" Luna asked. "I said that she separated _small half _of herself into you. She couldn't place herself fully into you as your body surely couldn't withstand such power that was Nightmare Moon." Luna explained. "And these twelve months that she resided in you, she had no doubt been feeding off of your magic."

It all started to make sense now. And that would also explain all the headaches and strange drained feelings she time to time had after using magic. But now she was gone. Gone for good! Well, that's what she was hoping.

"But we no longer have to fear the threat of Nightmare Moon, for she have been banished forever." Luna then said happily. Trying to brighten up the current mood.

"But how did we do that?" Applejack suddenly asked. "Last thing Ah remember was Nightmare was still in Twilight and she was about to kick our sorry flanks."

"You could say that the Elements of Harmony contains a lot more secret than any of use could think." Celestia said mysteriously. She wanted to keep this information from the six. At least for now.

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm finally ready to leave!" Rainbow said, little too impatiently.

"You and me both Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. "Ugh, I can't imagine in what kind of mess the library probably is. I do hope that Spike and-" a sudden, and terrible thought, or rather, memory entered poor Twilight's mind.

"SPIKE!" Twilight suddenly exclaimed. Remembering her number one assistant. What Nightmare Moon had done to him. "What happened to Spike? Is he alright!? Please tell me he's alright!" she almost begged. "And Owloysius!" she exclaimed. "What about Owloysius!?"

"Don't worry Twilight. Spike is alright." Celestia calmed the distressed unicorn. "While we entering the castle, we noticed him knocked out in front of the gates. He is safe." Celestia assured her.

"And you need not to worry about your winged companion." Luna then said. "When I entered Ponyville, I first came to investigate your library and found the owl unconscious and breathing. So I used a simple healing spell on the poor creature. I believe he is completely fine."

Twilight sighted. At least her two other friends were alright as well. This whole night had been one big nightmare, and she was glad that it was finally over. "Alright." she said, letting out a small sigh. "Now I'm ready to go." She smiled at the others.

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

"What now Pinkie?" Rainbow groaned. Couldn't this pony just try to stay quiet as she done most of this night?

"I don't wanna go into the dark, creepy and spooky Everfree Forest again!" Pinky pointed outside, where it was still a night time. "I've already had a super-duper crazy scary night! And I most certainly don't like to have another!"

To that Celestia and Luna changed rather amused glances. "What you say little sister? Should we give these ponies a little sunshine?" Celestia asked.

"I believe so." Luna said.

Their horns then glowing, all six mares then started watching as Luna moved the moon away, into the horizon, while sun was slowly rising, filling the slightly dark hall with warm, comforting sunlight.

Pushing away most of their moody thoughts and welcomed this change of scenery. And welcoming a new day. "Now that's more like it!" Pinkie said happily. "And this time we are going to have A REAL PARTY!" As she started bouncing around all excitedly while rambling on about what kind of party it was going to be called and what it would contain and so on.

Leaving all of her friends and both Princesses laughing as they departed the wrecked hall. The castle and the bad memories left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. It's done! It's finally done! Sorry about the suckyhammy ending. I was pretty much out of ideas how write the last words. I had played the scene in my head many times, but it was just little hard to make it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this small piece of FiM fan fiction of mine and will tune in for more.**

**As my next story is going to be a big one, as most of your already know, I've been planning a long TwiLuna series named "Star Dust" for a while now and now I can give out the possible release (sort of) date of the story which is hopefully at the beginning of November. But I'm not quite sure yet since I'm also writing this small fic for the "Hearth's Warming Care Package** **". Wish me luck on that. ****And thanks for Mister ****Morden for proof-reading and editing these chapters!**

**Anyway, I really hope that you guys have been able to enjoy this story and if you haven't, sorry that you weren't able to enjoy this. But, don't forget to comment/review either this chapter or the story. And constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
